Boys Day In Or Out?
by Ladya C. Maxine
Summary: Prequel to 'Untold Truths'. Kai and Tala's close bond is tested when the redhead meets someone with dubious intention. One thing leads to another and Kai finds himself doing the unthinkable in order to protect his friend: going to a night club! COMPLETED
1. In Sickness, In Health

Title: Boys Day In

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kai comes down with a fever. Tala/Ata looks after him.

Warnings: shounen-ai, mild cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me so do not touch. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: No, this isn't the sequel to 'Untold Truths' (Lord help me, I'm still racking my mind on that one). This story was inspired by my little nephew who has a fever (nothing serious so don't worry; he'll live ). Anywho, sick people tend to bring out the sweetness in others and my thoughts immediately turned to Kai and Tala's friendship which I don't feel like I developed enough in 'Untold Truths'. Sooooo, here's an attempt to venture deeper in the bond between the Phoenix and the Wolf.

Note: this takes place way before the Russian Tournament. Better yet, it starts where 'Of Ravens and Wolves' left off!

* * *

**Boys Day In**

By Ladya C. Maxine

* * *

Removing his scarf irritably, Kai tossed it somewhere to his left, eyes never leaving the files. Ignoring the pulsing pain in his head and the sluggish weight in his movement, he signed on the indicated dotted line and went to the next page, reading the proposals and agreements. It was some time between eight and nine p.m; far too early for him to turn in.

He'd been up since five that morning, rising from bed awake but not feeling too refreshed. Nothing too out of the ordinary there since he had always been a troubled sleeper. However, a mild, unnamable discomfort had settled in his stomach when he had tried to eat breakfast so he had merely drunk coffee before heading out. The meetings hadn't ended till three in the afternoon; no time for lunch though his body didn't seem to mind. Two stops on the way home (one at the insurance company, the other to pick up the porcelain doll he had had imported as a gift for Saskia) he realized that he had gone the entire day with nothing in him except the cup of coffee.

By the time he reached the penthouse his head had been throbbing and the irritating discomfort was worse than before. Depositing the envelopes rather unceremoniously on the bar in the kitchen, he placed the boxed and wrapped doll down with more care. It had been a very expensive one, imported from China, and he planned to give it to his little sister as a 'Good job'-gift for having made considerable progress in her lessons.

Currently, she and Natasia were visiting an aunt of the cook, staying a few days in the countryside as a respite from the city life. Natasia had many family members living on farm-lands and forest locations who were always more than thrilled to have her visit them, especially when she brings Saskia along. Jeremei had driven them and would be staying as well. Seeing as everyone else was on a short holiday, Kai had given Ivan the days off until they returned.

Which left him with the entire penthouse to himself but he had been so busy working through business documents and meetings that he was barely home, only coming in at late hours to sleep before leaving again before dawn. It worked for him; at times he was so occupied with affairs that he almost didn't have time to miss his family.

**_Almost._**

Seemingly out of nowhere, his chest contracted and he coughed, wincing as the spasm brought a sharp sting to his itchy throat. Rubbing the sore area in annoyance, he stubbornly continued with the paperwork. His chair, a large leather piece of furniture that was usually so comfortable that he had fallen asleep in it a few times, felt strangely…strange; the leather felt too sticky on his skin, the backrest too straight, the cushions too soft…No, too hard…No, definitely too soft.

He wiped his forehead before pressing the heel of his palm against it, trying to press back the throbbing that pulsed there. His hand came back with a light film of wetness. Sweat. How could he be sweating when he felt so cold? Wait…if he felt cold then why had he removed his scarf? What the hell!

"Damn it!" he growled, too stubborn to admit the obvious. He was **_not_** sick. He didn't have time to be sick; the papers needed to be ready for tomorrow.

Brushing damp bangs out of his face, he wiped his hand dry on his jeans and picked up his pen, determined to get this done before two a.m. For a while he felt slightly triumphant that he would succeed. The room was silent except for the ticking of the clock mounted of the wall.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Strange, he never recalled the clock being that loud.

Throwing the pen down, he rubbed his temple, clenching his eyes against the now official migraine. And nausea.

Wonderful.

"Food. I haven't eaten anything all day; that's the problem," he stated, ignoring the inner voice that pointed out he hadn't eaten anything**_ because_** he felt sick. "A sandwich is all I need. And some coffee."

Rising from his seat, he had to grab the chair when the world suddenly tumbled head-over-heals, swirling madly before his eyes and messing with his balance. When everything finally returned to its rightful place, he dared to release the death grip on the leather. And since his attention was on the leather; a large, wet mark was on the backrest where the sweat had penetrated his shirt. Something had to be wrong with the heater…

The distance between desk and study door seemed longer than usual. The distance between study and bedroom door even longer than that. The distance between his bedroom and the kitchen…why hadn't he ever noticed how great the space between those two was?

Finally, he reached the first floor, the descent from the stairs leaving him feeling light headed. Entering the kitchen, he flicked on the light, blinking when the brightness burned through his eyes and into his head, increasing the throbbing menace. Swallowing, something that was becoming more and more painful to do, he headed towards the fridge, opening it and staring blankly at the contents. His stomach clenched at the sight of all the food.

Adamantly, he reached in, grabbing some cold cuts and lettuce. From the cupboards he took the bread and a plate, switching on the coffee machine before placing everything on the counter next to it, working as fast as he could as to not fall behind his self-imposed schedule. The mere smell of the fresh bread brought on another rolling wave of nausea but he completed the sandwich, grabbing a mug to pour a cup of dark, caffeinated beverage.

Mentally, he thanked God that Saskia wasn't here. Not only would she have been extremely worried but also he wouldn't want her catching whatever he had. Her small body and wavering immune system couldn't handle anything greater than a mild cold. The one time she had a fever she had been in the hospital for two weeks, weak and crying in misery and pain. He was also relieved that Natasia was absent as well. The woman was as healthy as a fish but she would have made too great a fuss out of it.

Sighing, he took a sip of the coffee, welcoming the distracting burn of its heated temperature. His throat rejected it but he took another mouthful. Eyeing the sandwich with some trepidation, he took a small bite, chewing long before swallowing it. It tasted like nothing on his tongue yet once in his stomach he felt a slight relief as the nausea let up a bit. With each bite he took he felt his stomach settle more and more. Still, he wasn't able to finish the sandwich, feeling full not even halfway through. Satisfied, he drank a bit more coffee.

Okay, that helped his stomach (**_a bit_**). Now the head ache.

The cupboard left to the fridge was where they kept all medications. The bottles on the lowest shelf were Saskia's, the rest were painkillers, flu syrups, weight-loss pills (Natasia's) and first-aid things like band-aids and alcohol to clean wounds. Grabbing the nearest bottle of painkillers, he unscrewed the top and deposited three in his palm and swallowed them dry.

Stomach: temporarily settled. Head ache: in progress. Which left him with…everything else.

Slamming the cupboard door shut loud enough to rattle the bottles within, he cursed himself for feeling this weak. It was a stupid cold, for crying out loud!

As if to contradict the very thought, a familiar voice piped up in his ears.

_+System has detected virus infiltration+_

"No shit," he grumbled at the chip's observation. Now he knew it was bad; the chip's monitory program only detected serious ailments.

_+Recommend medical assistance+_

He didn't say anything, rubbing his aching head and breathing deeply. For many minutes that was all he did. It was all he **_could_** do.

_+Virus control program activated. System switching to stand-by+_

"No!" he exclaimed but it was too late as he felt the inner defense abandon his body, drawn around the chip in the back of his neck to form a thick layer of protection. It was a necessary procedure to protect the vulnerable device but it now left him with next to no defense against the fever.

'Breathe…just breathe…' he willed himself.

Caught up in berating himself, he didn't hear the door to the entrance hall open. It was the voice that startled him back to reality as it called out, "I'm back!"

'Kuso!' he cursed, turning his back to the kitchen entrance. He couldn't let **_him_** see him like this.

"What are you doing down here?" Ata asked, sauntering into the kitchen. "How's the paperwork…"

The trail off told him Ata had picked up on something.

"I thought you were going to be gone all night," Kai pointed out, steadying his voice enough to sound convincing.

"I'm back early," was the obvious reply though he could hear that it wasn't the most important thing on Ata's mind at the moment. "Kai, look at me."

He didn't obey, finding a sudden interest in the tiles on the wall before him.

"Kai, turn around."

Taking a deep breath, he did so but only to prove as if he had nothing to hide. Meeting the blue eyes, he folded his arms calmly though clenched his fists to prevent his fingers from trembling.

"Yes?"

Ata regarded him for a moment, both hands on his slender hips, which meant he was nearing full-seriousness.

"You're sick."

"Hn," he replied as he closed his eyes in indifference, mentally debating if he could make a convincing show of leaving the room and retreating to his study without needing to hold onto anything for support.

A cool hand being placed on his forehead soon followed the sufferable sigh in the darkness.

"And you have a fever."

"Really?" he asked, not sarcastically but infuriating all the same. Opening his eyes to find Ata right before him, the redhead's hand still on him, he stood straighter, forcing the other to release him and step back. "Then I better go to my room before I make you sick."

Both hands on hips again, plus narrowed eyes: totally serious and not amused.

"I can't get sick, you know that," Ata half-caringly replied.

Snorting, he moved to pass the redhead when a dizzying strike of imbalance struck him, making him stumble in his steps. He was able to catch himself from falling face first onto the tiles but landed nevertheless on one knee.

'Great, a cold **_and_** bruising.'

Three identical pairs of legs came into his vision before three identical persons crouched onto their haunches before him. As the twirling stopped they merged to form one person who watched him with a 'serves-you-right' expression.

"Let that be a lesson to you."

And now he felt tired. Things just kept on getting better. What else could go wrong with him?

The gods of irony must have been having a field day as a sudden coughing fit brought him to both knees, his chest roughly jerking as his lungs contracted tightly. By the time he was done he was shaking slightly, holding a hand over his mouth as if he was going to throw up. Hell, might as well add the final icing on this rotten cake.

A glass of water appeared in his line of sight as Ata crouched back down, having retrieved the glass and filled it while Kai had been debating the fundaments of Murphy's Law.

"Drink," he ordered simply.

Accepting the offered glass, he sipped at it, the cold water numbing the stinging.

"What do you feel?"

"Hell."

"Can you specify that?"

"Head ache, dizziness, sore throat, nausea, upset stomach, light headed, exhausted…"

"You better take a bath and go to bed."

He shook his head, handing back the glass as he attempted to get back to his feet.

"I have the paperwork to finish."

"And how far do you think you'll get in your condition? I don't think the rest of the council members will be very thrilled to receive puke-covered contracts," Ata argued though took a hold on his friend to help him. "I'll give you a hand but first you must take a bath and change out of these clothes; they're soaked!"

Once on his feet, Kai blinked several times to re-focus his sight though everything retained a somewhat hazy outline. An arm rested across his shoulders and he allowed himself to be lead back up the stairs, vaguely listening to the redhead, more intent on the sound of his friend's voice than the actual words.

"…-age to the chip."

"Huh?" he asked, catching just the last piece.

"I said that I don't believe this cold will risk any damage to the chip," Ata repeated himself. "There's a pretty nasty virus going around town and lots of people are catching it; you probably contracted it during the train trip a few days ago."

Now that that was brought up, Kai did recall the man in the booth behind him sniffing and sneezing the entire time. That bastard.

"Medication?"

"None so far. Doctors are just advising a lot of bed rest and plenty fluids." A smirk etched the smooth face. "Lucky for you Natty isn't here or you'd be confined to your room for weeks with five IV-bags stuck to your arm."

Scoffing, Kai bit back a sigh of relief when they reached his bedroom. Still clinging to his remaining independence, he loosened himself from Ata's supportive hold and opened the emblem doors, stepping into the dark room.

"Lights on," he automatically ordered, wincing at how hoarse his voice had become. And he wasn't the only to have noticed this since the personal voice-activated system didn't respond. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Lights on."

Nothing.

"Lights on."

At Ata's clear voice the room brightened. Glaring at his friend's amused expression, Kai shrugged off the hand on his shoulder and stalked off in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Oh, going to be the happy patient, are we?" Ata snickered, turning to head back downstairs and make some soup for the bluenette. "Well, two can play this game."

Tbc…..

* * *

I don't know how long I'll make this but I'm sure it will extend past Kai's cold. I just felt like writing a cute Kai&Tala friendship fic.

Important! Check out my bio-page for an important announcement!

Read & Review, please.


	2. A Friend In Need

Title: Boys Days In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any other character. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: Kawai chapter! I know **_I_** love it.

* * *

The bath had indeed improved his mood. Stepping out of the large tub, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stood before the mirror, studying his reflection. The cold was telling as he could make out dark circles under his eyes, plus his skin looked somewhat paler than usual.

"Pathetic," he spat, angrily grabbing another towel and began to rub his hair dry. "Purely pathetic."

"You're not going into your whole 'human-traits-are-weak' thing again, are you?" Ata asked, entering the bathroom without knocking.

"When are you going to learn that closed doors are closed for a specific reason?" Kai countered, still intent on his hair.

"What? Got something to hide from me?" was the mockingly innocent reply.

He didn't have the strength to begin their usual sparring match. Instead he was eyeing the object Ata was tapping in his palm.

"What's that?"

"A thermometer, Einstein. I need to check your temperature."

"I don't want to."

"Oh, **_that_** settles it," Ata snorted, checking the mercury. "Now stop your yapping and hold this under your tongue for ten minutes."

"No." When was the last time he had behaved like this? Oh yeah, when he was seven. Natasia had actually given him a good spanking for that.

Ata looked about ready to bend him over his knees as well, hands once more on his hips. Honestly, the redhead had adopted so many traits from Natasia that Kai had a difficult time trying to figure out which redhead was prompt to do what. A very scary thing, if he did say so himself.

"Okay, this can go two ways," Ata said, resorting to the old 'take-it-or-leave-it' technique. "Either you be a man, swallow your pride and put this in your mouth, or I'll be forced to check your temperature the **_other_** way."

Oi.

"Since you put it so nicely," he grumbled, snatching the device from the redhead's hand and placing it in his mouth as he exited.

"And put on some clothes; you're sick as it is," Ata said, referring to his undressed state. "Honestly, I shudder to think how you take care of yourself when I'm not around."

"Considering that you are usually the source of all my ailments I do just fine," he replied, sorting through his closet and removed a loose pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Considering that I am usually the cure to all your ailments I beg to differ," Ata threw back with a smirk, coming to stand beside him. As he spoke he took the chosen clothing articles from the bluenette's hands, picking out a thick sweater and long pajama pants. "And, considering your usual grateful nature, it's a wonder I even bother."

Stopping to take a deep breath, Kai rubbed his eyes, mumbling around the thermometer.

"Ata…I'm sorry."

"Forgiveness is for the weak," he pointed out with a smirk, laughing when a pair of socks was thrown at him in response. "I left the soup cooking. Be right back, and keep that firmly under your tongue," he added, lifting the thermometer which Kai had been idly dangling from his lips.

"Yes, mother."

Ata merely snickered but left; a bad sign since it meant the redhead was going to get back at him later for that one. Maybe he shouldn't drink that soup…

Pulling on the thick material, and admitting to himself that they felt much better than a simple tee and shorts, he continued drying his hair as he made his way towards his bed. Sitting on the edge, he was finally satisfied and flung the towel in the direction of his cupboard. It made it halfway before landing on the floor. Oh well.

Despite what his future team mates would think, Kai wasn't a very tidy person when it came right down to it. Important matters like documents and business he kept in order but personally, especially when he wasn't feeling up to it, he could transform his entire room into a clothing graveyard.

Shaking the image of a spooky, mist-covered terrain with ghost shirts floating about while socks scuttled amidst shoe-like tombstones, which were guarded by a grim reaper that looked eerily like Natasia, Kai wondered the potency of those painkillers as he stretched out on the soft mattress.

"What are the side-effect of the aspirins on the second shelf in the kitchen cupboard?" he asked as the door opened, admitting Ata who carried a large tray.

"Nausea, upset stomach, dizziness, drowsiness, insomnia, hallucination, sore throat, diarrhea, cancer, loss of hearing, insufficient testosterone production, shrinkage of male reproductive organs; hell if I know," the redhead said, placing the full tray on the nightstand.

"Speaking from experience?" Kai smirked.

"Laugh all you want, but if you wake up tomorrow morning and your balls are missing do not expect me to donate mine."

He couldn't help but laugh at that, dropping his head back onto his pillow to stare up at the ceiling above him. Was there a chance that he'd get so bored that he'd start searching for patterns?

"Oh, add growth stunt to the list. Like Ian," Ata said, snapping his finger as if he had just remembered that crucial piece of evidence.

Nah…

The mattress dipped as Ata leaned over, removing the thermometer and holding it up to the light.

"39. Not counting the heat given off by the chip that is still rather high."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kai asked in mock-challenge, eyes closed as he lay there. He hadn't done this, just lying down, for a long time. He had forgotten how relaxing it could be.

"I'm going to confuse the hell out of your system by overdosing you in the hopes that eventually the medicines will cancel out each others side-effects, leaving you with only your original pains."

"Gee, you should become a doctor."

Pulling the bluenette into a sitting position, Ata pinched him but handed him the first of what turned out to be many different tablets, syrups and inhalers. Each tasted worse than the last and by the time he had reached the final tablespoon of cough medicine he was beginning to feel queasy. Damn, these side-effects kicked in long before the remedies did!

"Here." Ata placed a smaller tray on his lap. A deep bowl contained a clear liquid with pieces of…things floating in it.

"Chicken soup?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Debating whether or not Ata may have done something to it which the health federation would have no doubt banned, he finally took a sip. When nothing happened he continued to drink it, not really tasting anything but grateful as it settled in his stomach.

"So where were you earlier?" he asked the redhead who was reading one of the labels.

"Hanging around the mall," was the vague reply before clarification was granted. "Met up with an interesting pair of girls."

"Since when do girls interest you?"

"Since one of them happened to be Tiffany McSnobbe."

Kai almost choked on his mouthful. Ata patted him on the back, eyes still intent on the syrup bottle though a wolfish grin was on his face.

"Please tell me you are joking," Kai gasped, clearing his throat.

"Even I'm not **_that_** heartless. Good lords, Kai, how did you ever find the will to go on after being introduced to your fiancée?"

"Cruel fate," he answered, playing with a stray noodle as it floated about in the bowl.

"But that maid of hers…"

"Claudette?"

"Exactly. There's something about her. She is more than she lets on."

"I know what you mean," he agreed.

During their second meeting, he had been unable to even greet the maid during their first meeting as Tiffany had been all over him like a rash, he had felt a strange vibe when around the soft-spoken maid. Something about her, mainly her eyes, belied the mild manners and polite bearings. It was something he kept an eye one whenever he could which, considering what an eyesore Tiffany could be, was not all too often.

Finishing the bowl, still not sure whether or not anything had been added at the courtesy of Ata's revenge, he placed it back on the tray and turned to the redhead who was still reading. He knew what the other teen was doing, or rather what Ata's chip was doing; it was the same reason why Ata could be placed in a room filled with virus-infested people and come out completely unaffected.

His chip, the anti-virus component to the greatest virus of all, was continuously updating and adjusting to exterior threats. In order to ensure that it had enough to work on Ata would often read up on medication, the ingredients and cures registered within the chip's memory where it was later converted into fully functioning anti-agents which made him immune to all known diseases to mankind.

Lucky bastard; and he meant that in a good way.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Kai returned to staring at the ceiling, patiently waiting for his friend to finish. In the meantime he had to think of a suitable argument to convince the redhead to allow him to complete is paperwork which still awaited him in his office next door, lying on his desk in the dark room…like an office graveyard.

Before the image of a Xeroxing grim reaper could manifest itself in his mind (damn medication) a soft sigh signaled that Ata was done. Indeed, the older teen placed a bottle he had been examining down, rubbing his eyes to return moisture to them.

Sometimes the chip's needs overrode the body's; a very risky thing which could be deadly at times. Saskia had almost drowned a couple of years ago while swimming in the pool when her chip suddenly decided then to be a good time to test its water resistance, a test which forced Saskia to unwillingly take a deep breath while under water.

"Has the bedpost offended you?" Ata asked, noticing his glare which seemed to be directed to the end of his bed.

"Just had a trip down memory lane," he answered. "And not a very good trip either."

"When is it ever?" Ata pointed out and removing a few remaining things from the bed he lay himself down next to the bluenette, joining him in his exploration of his ceiling. "No wonder you barely sleep; you've got an entire event going on up there."

"What are you talking about?" The side-effect, which one he wasn't really sure, was starting to kick in. Was this sleepiness, hallucination or loss of consciousness? So much for the wonders of science.

"There's Abraham Lincoln."

"Huh?" He opened his eyes at the strange observation.

"Follow me on this one," Ata said, pointing with a slender finger. "You see that entire highway of creases in the ceiling pattern? Look good and you'll see his hat and beard."

Dear gods, he **_did_** see it.

"Is this what you do when you can't sleep at night?" he asked, looking over to the redhead.

"It's fun. Okay, that there is an amoeba."

Trying to hide his amusement, he merely scoffed.

"An amoeba?"

"Dude, and that's an ape. You've got the entire evolution theory on your ceiling!"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, rolling onto his side to face the other.

"Fine," Ata sighed, waving him off. "Be like that, but don't expect me share the Nobel Prize for my discoveries on your ceiling."

"Let me get this straight," Kai said, rising to his elbows, "You won't donate your balls nor would you split any reward money with me?"

"Well of course it sounds bad when you say it like **_that_**."

Rolling his eyes, he laid back down.

"Why do I bother having you around?"

"Because you have no choice?"

"Most likely."

"And because you care oh so much for me."

Smiling at the teasing tone, he said, "Nah, only because I have no choice."

"Oh yeah, you like Tiffany so much more, don't you?"

He had been expecting the pillow and retaliated, grabbing one himself to launch his assault. For many minutes they exchanged hits, bouncing about trying to outrun, or out-crawl, the other while at the same time trying to pound him.

"Isn't it a pathetic display of silliness, Kai; two teenage boys beating each other up with head comforters?"

"Screw beating," was the breathless reply. "I'm trying to smother you, if you'd sit still."

Laughing, he rolled out of the way, avoiding a solid blow. However, all that laughing made him weak and Kai was soon able to pin him, grabbing the pillow from him and tossing it onto the floor to join the others safely out of arms reach. The two remained as they were, trying to catch their breath.

"I thought you were going to smother me," Ata gasped, chest still heaving.

"I just realized that I'd have to get rid of your body then and I'm too tired. And because I care oh so much for you."

Ata laughed at the admittance though the sound was muffled by a light kiss on his lips. Automatically returning it, he felt the bluenette's body relax onto his. They remained like this for a couple of minutes, kissing softly. Kai was the first to pull away though not before lightly nuzzling the smooth face.

"I mean it, Ata. I really do," Kai said, staring him deep in the eyes.

Leaning up for a final kiss, he rested his cheek against the bluenette's and whispered, "I'm always here, Kai. Right with you."

Running the words through his mind, Kai raised himself off the slighter built teen but didn't move too far. Pulling the redhead close, he rested his head on the flaming hair, waiting for Ata to adjust comfortably. He soon heard the final exhalation which indicated that sleep was slowly claiming his friend. Yawning himself, he snuggled down.

"Lights out."

Nothing. Stupid voice-operated program. He could hear Ata snickering.

"I'm going to install clap-on lights," he muttered. "You turn them off."

"Lights out. And you wouldn't have this problem if you had normal switches like everyone else."

"I'm spoiled," he retaliated. Looking up, he studied the ceiling once more, still able to make out the patterns in the light provided by his stereo system in the corner.

"There's dinosaur up there," he said softly.

"A triceratops?" Ata asked, sleepy voice laced with amusement.

"Yeah."

"We're gonna have to find a bird to complete the evolution theory."

"Tomorrow."

Ata was silent and Kai thought him to have finally fallen asleep. Now fully feeling the effects, (and no, he still couldn't tell which), he closed his eyes, beginning to drift off too.

"If someone else wins my Nobel Prize because you were too lazy to find that stupid bird I'll kill you."

Lucky for the redhead they had thrown all the pillows off the bed.

Tbc………….

* * *

I honestly got a warm and fuzzy feeling writing this, especially since I was listening to a very beautiful rendition of 'Somewhere Out There'.

And no, this is **_not_** a Kai/Tala yaoi fic, for the record.

Read Review, please.


	3. The Bet Is On

Title: Boys Day In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: I hadn't planned to include yaoi in this fic but a cute plot came to mind so add yaoi to the Warnings. Whatcha expect? It **_is_** related to 'Untold Truths' :P

* * *

There is always a first time for everything, usually followed by it being the last time too: Saskia would not be allowed to cook until she could actually see over the stove, Natasia must not to be nagged on the second day of her 'time of the month', Spencer had **_no_** artistic talent and hell hath no fury like Ian when fun is poked at his height or nose.

All of these had turned out messy and/or painful in the past, compliments of a certain redheaded blader testing them, so Kai wasn't too confused when he found himself subjected to a similar experiment, namely that his alarm clock had been confiscated which, along with the heavy dosage last night, meant that he had slept in.

Fumbling sleepily for his watch, his movements somewhat sluggish, on the nightstand he finally found it after knocking more than a few bottles over and squinted at the face. 8.12 a.m. When was the last time he had slept this late? Never. Well, that was kinda depressing.

He dropped the watch back down, flopping onto his back. It was then that he fully noticed that he was alone on the bed, the redhead who had fallen asleep next to him last night was gone, just like his alarm clock. He wondered if he could make the Wolborg blader return it to him. Highly doubtful. Ata would deny taking it and would just claim his accusation as based of off circumstantial evidence. Yeah, he knew the redhead all too well.

A sudden cough actually startled him, regardless that it had come from him. Modern medicine was going to be the death of him. Before he could begin fearing the fate of his manhood, the door opened.

"Where's my alarm clock?" he asked, not needing to turn to know that it was his friend/tormentor.

"I don't know," was the answer.

"It was here last night before you came and disappeared along with you while I was sleeping."

"Circumstantial evidence."

See?

"We need to check your temperature," Ata's voice commanded from behind him as he felt the mattress sink.

"Which way?" he countered, deciding to avenge his alarm with uncooperativeness. He could always blame his behavior on the medication; they had to be good for **_something_**.

Something very wet and very, very cold nudged the back of his neck and he sprang up, rubbing at the tingling feeling and found himself staring, not at Ata's smooth facial features, but a long snout lined with sharp teeth, a wet tongue drooping to one side as hot breath blew over his face. Wolborg.

"Get this dog a breath mint," Kai pleaded, gently pushing away the canine's mouth.

"Wolf, Kai, he's a wolf. And he hasn't eaten yet," Ata, who had gone for something in the bathroom, informed as he walked over. "We went jogging while you, Sleeping Beauty, remained here."

"Had my alarm clock remained with me then this wouldn't have been the case."

"What's with you and that dumb clock?" Ata sighed. "Besides, Wolborg here has proven himself to be a much more effective waking device."

He could not think of a quick enough response as another coughing bout struck him, followed by a sneeze. The look of surprise of Ata and Wolborg's faces were so similar that it was scary. Both wolves adopted habits from one another; despite Ata's denials Kai still awaited the day the redhead would release a howl at the full moon.

"Explain to me why we even bother taking medicines?" Kai asked, accepting the tissue handed to him.

"It's rather simple," Ata said, leaning back against the headboard. Wolborg's rested its crystal-studded head in his lap. "It's all in the doctors' advantage. Medicine is produced and sold to us poor fools off of pharmacy shelves so that we think that we can take care of ourselves without having to go to the doctor. The medicines don't do squat; so we are forced to accept the fact that we are incompetent and with our heads bowed we go to our friendly neighborhood doctor who gives us a brief glance out of the corner of his eye and diagnoses us with some mild illness, making us feel even more inferior for not having been able to figure that out. Then they give you some of their medicine which does even less, forcing you to continuously come back to them. It's just some sick cycle for their amusement."

"Sadistic pricks," Kai muttered, shaking his head. "…You'd be a great doctor after all."

"Very witty." He stretched, disturbing Wolborg's nap. "Anywho, I called Natty-"

"You really are evil."

"-and I couldn't reach her so I'll just have to improvise your caretaking until I can get through."

"Why couldn't you get through?" he asked, feeling a bit anxious. Saskia was with her…

"The answering machine said that they were going to some fair nearby and that they'd be back at around two. I figured that I shouldn't call her on her cell phone since they're probably having a good time; something I loath to ruin because the master of the house went can got his scrawny self sick."

"Whatever."

"Well you're not going to get any better just lying around like this. Get changed and come downstairs for some breakfast."

Kai swung his legs over the side of the bed, forcing himself to stand with a soft groan.

"Gods, I'm stiff."

"Hey, I'm your friend and all, but you're on your own with **_that_**."

Damn it, those pillows were still too far.

"And you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend."

The redhead stuck his tongue out, stretching out onto his stomach. Wolborg groaned but quickly settled with resting its tired head on its master's back.

"Actually, it's more fun making them watch from a distance; longing but not having."

"Yes, that is more merciful," he quipped, stretching his spine.

"You better have meant that sincerely," Ata glared with a smile. "However, just this morning while jogging I met up with this guy on the path…"

Kai tried to ignore that but finally caved in.

"And?"

"Good-looking, nice height and built, great smile, about twenty five-"

"He's way older than you," Kai pointed out, searching through his closet as means of distraction.

"Doesn't matter in this day and age. He said he'd seen me before and had finally gathered the courage to talk to me, despite Wolborg. Strange, I thought people were used to seeing bit beasts by now. Anyways, his name is James and he's from America."

"So what's he doing here?" Yes, he didn't like this James already and no, he didn't care that he was jealously protective of the redhead.

"Work-related. But he gets off his job in the afternoon so he gave me his phone number should I want to meet him for a night out."

Ata knew how much he hated these games, but he gave in, again.

"…And will you?"

"Maaaybe…" he drawled, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, where's the dinosaur?"

"Probably evolved into a bird and flew away," Kai responded, turning fully and crossing his arms. "Will you?"

"Evolve and fly away?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly. Ata released a sufferable sigh, sitting up.

"You don't have the authority to stop me," was his answer.

"You know I wouldn't."

"No, you'd just glare at me for days afterwards until I succumb to guilt and call it off."

"Ata…" he made a sigh of his own. "This guy could be some sick stalker for all you know; you'd just go out with him knowing only his supposed name and profession?"

"Kai, that's exactly how all relationships start: you have to meet someone first, then you build on that."

"Not someone a decade older than you!"

"He has a very respectable-" He waved his hands in front of him. "Whoa, whoa; why am I arguing with you? What's up with you today?"

Slinging his fresh clothes over his shoulder, he closed the closet doors loudly.

"Nothing." He entered the bathroom, shutting the door though not before seeing Ata's confused expression. Ripping off the sweater, he tossed it to the floor, fuming.

Gods, what **_was_** wrong with him? He and Ata weren't dating. Despite the intimacy of their friendship both held no sexual attraction towards the other. Ata was the person he confided his deepest secrets and darkest fears in. Ata was the one he never had to hide any emotions from. Ata was arguably the most important person in his life. Along with Saskia, of course, but she was too young to truly understand her big brother's worries though he knew she tried her best. Ata was far more helpful to him in that, and many other, fields.

So was it jealousy based purely off of the thought of having to share the redhead with another guy, should Ata ever meet someone? Despite the older teen's claims, it was only a matter of time that someone would approach the wolf and asked him out and that Ata would agree.

Leaning over the sink, Kai stared at his reflection in the bright lit mirror. The thought of wanting to keep Ata to himself was by far the most selfish thing he had ever wished. It angered yet upset him as well.

A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder and he met cerulean eyes in the mirror.

"Have you already forgotten what I said last night?" Ata asked softly, all signs of mirth gone, replaced by a solemn passiveness that looked too alien on his face.

"No…"

Ata watched him muse for a minute before taking hold of his shoulders, turning him to face him before enveloping the bluenette in an embrace which was quickly returned. Resting his head on bare shoulder, Ata allowed the others' hands to lightly massage his back, more to calm Kai than himself.

"I'm a jerk," Kai admitted, holding the silent redhead. "It's none of my business who you go out with…I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. If someone was to ever hurt you in any way…"

"I'm not some careless teen, Kai. I won't skip off with a total stranger, nor would I let myself be mistreated. Besides," he smiled, pulling back a bit to stare into the dark red eyes, "I'd bring the guy home for you to interrogate him before I go anywhere with him."

"I think I'd scare them off."

"Just as well; I don't want to be dating a coward."

"…Ata?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think **_I_**'ll ever meet someone I'd like?"

He debated that for a moment before shrugging.

"Depends. What do you look for in a guy?"

Kai paused as well, answering in a near whisper.

"I guess I'd want him to be like you."

The redhead snorted.

"There ain't anyone else like me walking this earth."

"Then I'd guess he'd just have to be mature."

"…That's it?"

"What else is there?"

"Amateur," he rolled his eyes,

"What makes you the expert?"

"I'm older and more experienced in this matter."

Pushing the wolf away good-humoredly, Kai grabbed his toothbrush.

"Going out to bars every weekend; that's your method?"

"Think of them as my classrooms," Ata responded, watching his squeeze out a fair amount of toothpaste before frowning. "And there's a perfectly good half on the other side of the dent."

Studying the clamp in the toothpaste tube, Kai snorted, tossing it to the other who caught it one-handedly. However, instead of reshaping the tube, Ata tapped it thoughtfully on his chin, watching Kai who noticed the stare in the mirror.

"Whut?" he asked through the frothed toothpaste in his mouth.

"Let's make a bet."

Kai spat the paste out; he wasn't done but he had to make sure that he made himself very clear on this one.

"No."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud," Ata whined, already smiling as he thought through his plan. "Just hear me out."

"The last time I made a bet with you I ended up naked in a hot tub with a 67 year old woman from Florida named Becky."

Ata snickered but quickly composed himself at a steely glare from the bluenette.

"Alright, so I should have made the rules a bit more clear. But this one will be a lot simpler, plus I won't be out of your sight for a moment, so you can ensure that I won't play any tricks."

"What is it?"

"Based on what we discussed this morning, I suggest the following; the moment you get over this cold we'll go out for a night on the town. I get to talk to whoever I want without you glowering at them and I will help you try and find someone who interests you."

"So what's the catch?" That did sound simple. **_Too_** simple.

"We'll be going to nightclubs."

Nightclubs? What was so daring about those? Though not his favorites he could handle it. Just a crowd drinking with music blasting and…

Ata's smile widened when his red eyes narrowed.

"I am **_not_** going to dance."

"Well you can't just hang around the bar all the time. Besides, I will be dancing so if you want to keep track of me you are going to have to follow me to the dance floor." He grinned, twirling a red tendril around his finger. "Don't tell me the big bad phoenix is turning down a challenge just because he can't dose-e-doe?"

"I've seen you dance before, Ata," he reminded, pulling on the fresh shirt. "Call it whatever style you want but it still looks like some mating ritual to me."

Ata pouted, close to being force to abandon what would have no doubt been a very entertaining night for him. Then a devilish grin appeared on his face. Faking surrender, he turned to leave, passing the bluenette who was pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"I guess I'll just have to go alone…Oh wait, I could call James to accompany me. He **_loves_** dancing."

He heard Kai stumble behind him, grabbing the counter for balance. Pausing at the door, he waited.

"…Bet's on."

Grinning, he continued on his way.

"Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes. Oh, and speaking of time," he turned, leaning on the doorframe, "your alarm clock is in the medicine cabinet."

He knew the redhead all too well. The only thing scarier than that was that Ata knew him even better.

Tbc……….

* * *

Read Review, please. 


	4. And So It Begins

Title: Boys Days In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Eat all of it."

The half-eaten bowl of porridge was pushed back towards him.

"I don't even eat that much when I'm feeling well," he argued, pushing it away.

"Don't make me force feed you." The rejected bowl was pushed back with Ata's fork. "Your body needs all the supplements it can get."

He grumpily picked up the spoon but merely swirled it about in the brown mass, eyeing Ata's scrambled eggs and bacon. His appetite appeared to be returning but it was obvious that he was nowhere near being out of the woods. Despite longing for something solid, his stomach was also churning from the sight of food.

Irony at its worst.

"I hate porridge."

"I know," Ata grinned, popping a piece of ham into his mouth, eyes glued on the morning paper. "It kinda reminds you of baby vomit, doesn't it?"

He dropped the spoon back into the bowl, definitely not going to eat another bite.

"Thanks for the encouragement."

Before Ata could respond the phone rang in the living room, getting the redhead's attention. Putting down the paper, he slipped off the high barstool, taking his plate with him when he saw the bluenette's eyes still on his breakfast.

"Selfish bastard," Kai growled. Ata merely laughed, exiting the kitchen. The ringing soon stopped as the phone was answered.

Leaning on his elbows, Kai rubbed his eyes, staring despondently at his 'meal'. Gods, how he hated porridge! Lumpy and tasteless, though he admitted that the latter was due to his cold, it was his least favorite food. And Ata knew it. So, of course, the redhead had taken advantage and the enormous bowl of steaming gunk had greeted him when he entered the kitchen.

'_And he isn't going to let me leave this room until I finish everything. I have to eat it. Or…'_

Glancing back at the archway, he debated the spontaneous plan that had popped into mind. Risky and childish, but it was his last resort. Moving silently, he lowered his feet to the ground and taking the half-full bowl made his way to the sink. From beyond the room he could hear Ata rounding off the phone call so he quickened his steps. Success was but four steps away.

Three steps.

Two steps.

One step.

"Didn't your parents, or Natasia, ever teach you not to waste food?"

**_Dammit!_**

The redhead stood in the doorway, one hand holding his plate while the other rested on a hip.

"I paid for it," he answered, bowl still poised above the sink.

"Do you know how many children in third world countries die each day because they can't even get a spoonful of porridge?"

The tried-and-proven guilt trip. He couldn't make a come back on that fact. Defeated, he retook his seat as Ata did the same, a satisfied smile on his face as he watched his friend grimace with each swallow.

"Who was on the phone?" Kai asked, hoping to distract himself.

"Bryan," Ata answered, taking the spoon he had used to mix his tea and scooped up some porridge from the bluenette's bowl.

"What about?"

"Not much; just an update on things in the abbey. Things are moving pretty fast down there."

He paused, swallowing though his mouth was empty.

"Do you think they're beginning to put the plan in motion?"

The red bangs swayed as Ata shook his head, taking another spoonful.

"Far too soon. Most likely just drills and tests. Still," he tapped Kai's spoon with his to remind the bluenette to eat, "we won't let our guard down. How's Inga?"

"Silent," he said, rubbing the back of his neck absently. "Still shielding herself from the virus, I think. She'll let me know when she comes back online." Eating a bit, he admitted, "It feels weird."

"What does?"

"Not hearing her. It's almost like she's not even there. Like she's not in me…"

"That's a relief," Ata sighed, watching Kai take another mouthful of porridge. "Vitha drives me up the walls sometimes. Women can be so annoying. I am never getting married."

Kai smirked, raising a brow.

"I thought she matched your personality."

"She does."

"Well now you know how I feel."

"Ha ha," he responded sarcastically.

"Done," he said, pushing the indeed empty bowl forward.

"Only because I ate most of it," Ata said though he picked it up, carrying it along with his plate to the dishwasher. Neither really understood why there was one; Natasia refused to use it when she was around. Still, on occasions like these when the cook was not there it was put to good use.

"Dare I ask what's for dinner?" Kai asked as the redhead placed their plates in the racks.

"Pizza for me, porridge for you."

"I thought as much."

"Hey, if you're good today I'll let you sniff the pizza."

"You're a saint." He stood, stretching but a series of coughs made him almost double over.

"Did you take the tablets I gave you?" Ata asked, still occupied with the dishwasher.

Oops. The small pile of pills was exactly where the redhead had left it on the counter. Stuffing them into his pocket, he nodded, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah."

Ata gave him a strange look but shrugged it off.

"We're going out," he said, heading towards the stairs.

"I'm ill," Kai needlessly reminded him as he followed.

"Share the joy with others."

"Aren't you a great contribution to mankind. What are we going out for?"

"Shopping."

"For?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Clothes."

By now they had already entered Ata's bedroom. Like all the other rooms it was spacious and nicely furnished, to the redhead's taste. The large king-size bed dominated the center wall which curved into large windows which looked out over miles of city and parks. One noticeable thing in the room was a desk which was loaded with the most modern technological instruments. Of course there was the laptop that Ata never left without. Surrounding it was every imaginable modem and whatnot.

And Ata paid for it all. While it was generally understandable to assume that Kai was the redhead's benefactor he had only bought a few things in the room, the rest of the expenses came out of Ata's pockets. The wolf enjoyed the pampered life, as long as the one pampering him was himself. In all honesty the redhead could easily purchase a ridiculously expensive penthouse of his own with all the money he had inherited from his deceased parents, but the two friends preferred to stay as close together as possible. Kai had more than enough space to accommodate the redhead and Ata had accepted his invitation to come live with him.

Laying himself down on the untouched bed, seeing as Ata had spent the night in his friend's room, Kai sighed.

"Clothes? You have thousands of dollars worth of clothing in your closet."

And then some. Ata was a fiend when it came to wardrobe. Kai attributed that to the fact that his friend had been deprived of a lot as a child by his parents, plus the abbey had held him down for many years. In fact, Ata had first tasted true freedom but two years ago when, upon turning 14, the law had granted him permission to leave the abbey as he was of legal age. Of course they were all tied to the abbey until their 18th, but Boris could not order them to remain within its walls. They had to report back every few weeks and their beyblade training required them to stay there sometimes as well, but other then that they were free to go where they wanted to.

But back to the clothing issue, Ata had wallowed in the simple pleasures he had been denied of for so long and strangely enough his main addiction was clothing. Having Natasia, Russia' sole domestic fashion officer, around didn't help either.

"I have enough clothes; **_you_** are going to need a new outfit for our night out."

Oh hell no. He had almost forgotten about that stupid bet.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?"

"Nothing," Ata answered from somewhere in his walk-in closet, "except that they are very boring."

"They are not."

From within the depth of the closet Ata snorted.

"We're going to a nightclub, Kai. Quite a few if I get my way. I have a fashionable reputation to uphold and I'm not going to let your staff-meeting's wardrobe wreck that."

"Fashionable reputation?" he doubted, getting to his feet and entering the closet. "Since when is walking around half-naked considered fashionable?"

"I do not go out half-naked," Ata laughed, tossing a top he had been holding at his friend who caught it. "Honestly, Kai, you have got to get out more. This night-out is more crucial for you than I imagined."

Rolling his eyes, he watched on as the redhead picked out a pair of pants from amongst about fifty others. Despite what he said, he had to admit that Ata had quite a collection in here and he knew how to combine them. In other words, whenever the redhead went out he drew a large amount of attention. Perhaps that was why Kai didn't approve so much of his friend's fashion fetish…

"Where's that belt?" Ata muttered, handing him the pants before crouching down to rummage through a large plastic container filled to the brim with belts in every style and color.

"And where exactly are you dragging me off to?" Kai asked, noticing that the leather pants he held were one of the redhead's favorites.

"This outfit is for later," was the quick reply. "We're going to Giovanna first; they have the best tops and shirts. Either Hot Notch or Topanga will have good pants; depending on the latest shipments though Topanga carries great shoes too. Oh, and remind me to check out Silver Sterling for accessories."

"You are so scary," Kai said though the long list hadn't thrown him off. "What do you mean 'this outfit is for later'?"

"Found it!" Ata said triumphantly, holding up a black belt with small iron studs. "Huh? Oh, I'm going out tonight." _Here we go._

"With who?" Kai asked as the clothes were plucked from his arms.

"Three guesses," Ata answered, laying out the ensemble on his bed to study the effect.

"James?" he asked, practically growling the name.

"Good guess."

"When-"

"He called this morning. He got promoted to department chief so he's treating his colleagues tonight and asked if I wanted to come. He's coming to pick me up at eight so you terrorize, I mean interrogate, him."

His stomached flipped and Kai knew it wasn't because of his cold, neither was the nausea he felt. Pushing away the thought of having to meet this man, he kept his voice calm.

"And where is this party going to be held?"

"It's a diner, not a party. We're going to that restaurant on Moscow Square."

"Romero's," he identified.

"That's the one."

Despite himself Kai had to admit that whatever it was this James did it must be a very well paying job. Romero's was a very posh restaurant, part of a multi-million dollar chain owned by a French billionaire. He himself had gone there a few times for business diners. The restaurant was concrete proof that the higher the prices were, the lesser the food was. Still, the menu was very exotic as was the wine. Mysterious James had taste.

'_I bit too much for my liking,'_ he mused, wondering if this taste extended beyond cuisine. _'If he thinks that Ata is just another item to add to his list…'_

He didn't like it. This feeling he had…it went beyond just being jealous. What was wrong with this scenario? Was he just being paranoid? Ata had gone out with others before but never with any serious intent. In fact, the redhead usually went out alone and met someone at a bar, had a couple of drinks and a few dances, but that was it. Ata never mentioned anyone of special interest and, despite his lively night life, Kai knew that the redhead was still a virgin. This just proved that Ata was more than capable of taking care of himself. But still…

"You're quiet," Ata said, noticing the unusual lack of argument from his friend. The red eyes merely stared at him, worrying him even more. "Kai?"

"Nothing," he responded after a long while. Kissing the redhead lightly, he pulled away and for the second time that morning he left his confused best friend without looking back as he closed the door.

* * *

"That color is **_so_** you," the salesgirl giggle around the large wad of chewing gum in her mouth, smiling coyly at him.

"It's a bit too loose," Ata said though, studying the silvery-blue top that fitted his friend's lean torso. "And too long. Do you have a size 8?"

She nodded, know fixing her foxy eyes on the redhead.

"Yeah, though it's even longer."

"We'll have someone deal with the alternations," he smiled back, making her giggle and blush. "And while you're at it, see if you can find something similar in red."

"Oh, I have the perfect thing. Don't go away!" She turned and trotted off, high-healed boots clicking on the white tiles which shone in the store's neon lights. The blaring music was quick to cover up her retreat.

It was a never ending circle. If he was to die within one week then Kai would want to die in this very shop; time just dragged on by in here! Still, as painful as it was to be turned into a dress-up mannequin at least it served as a good distraction. Also, any place that had clothing always cheered Ata up and despite his current suffering Kai was relieved to see his friend smiling again, the tension from earlier no longer present.

The things he did for the redhead…

"I think I prefer another hour with Becky from Florida than this," Kai scowled to the other, quizzically eyeing the top. He had been subjected to almost an hour of fitting, helpless as Ata and the salesgirl from Hell went through what seemed to be Giovanna's entire storage. "Being naked before her was less embarrassing that this."

"That's because she had very bad eye-sight."

"What! Why didn't you tell me? I was too scared to stand up and had to wait until she fell asleep before I could get out!"

"No use crying over spilled milk," Ata waved it off. "And if you want to meet someone then you're going to have to catch their eye. This top just screams 'Look at me!'"

"Really? I'm thinking more along the line of 'Fresh meat!'"

"Here we go!" scary salesgirl chirped, appearing out of thin air. "I couldn't find a size 8 in that color, but we do have this one." She held out a near see-through red sleeveless turtleneck which had black straps around the neck.

"Excellent," Ata clapped though Kai was less than thrilled.

"That looks like a dog collar," he said accusingly, studying the neck.

"It is," she informed cheerfully. "It's the newest in line."

"He'll take it," Ata said.

"He will?" she repeated, smile growing.

"I will?" Kai questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Of course," Ata said. "Look at it this way; now we don't have to bother with neck accessories. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Wish I was one of those birds," Kai said tiredly, earning a light punch in a shoulder.

"Ring it up," Ata said to the girl who nodded, bouncing off happily. "Alright, now we're going to look for pants. I was originally going to look for red leather pants, but too much red is too slutty."

Was it? He'd have to remember that in the future.

"I'm not wearing tight pants," he said when he heard Ata muttering something about body-fitting leather. "And no leather either."

"Kai," Ata said in a tone that dripped with exasperation. "If you got it, flaunt it."

"Got what?" he asked, entering the changing room with the redhead on his heals.

"Got what?" Ata repeated, rolling his eyes. He slapped the bluenette's rear as he pulled off the clingy garment. "That. Rule number one when going out: clothes are merely to avoid getting yourself arrested for indecent exposure. As long as all private parts are covered you can wear whatever you want."

"If that's the case then why don't I just go out in a thong?" he asked sarcastically, regretting that at once when Ata seemed to consider it. Luckily for him, the redhead shook his head.

"Nah, too cold. Maybe on a summer night. Fine, but you can't wear jeans."

"Why not?"

"Club rules: no jeans allowed. Clubs don't allow just any slob in, you know," he informed, putting the shirt back on its hanger as they left the dressing room. "Alright, here's a compromise; black baggy pants, but low riding."

Having proven himself already a fashion dud, Kai nodded, his pride not allowing him to admit that he had no idea what 'low riding' meant.

Standing in front of a mirror in Topanga fifteen minutes later, black baggy pants' waist half an inch away from aforementioned indecent exposure, he cursed his stubborn pride.

Could this day get anymore painful?

Yes it could: Ata has just found the pills he had stuffed in his pockets earlier. Guess he wasn't going to get that whiff of pizza anymore.

TBC…….

* * *

A/N: The line about the children in third world countries is something my mom always uses on my sister and me. Believe me, it really lays on the guilt.

As for the 14 year thing; I don't think such a law exists in Russia, but I'm going off of the series. No, it is never mentioned in Beyblade, but who knows what type of rules there are in that universe! I mean, none of the kids seem to go to school; all they do is beyblade! Apparently the show's writers realized that and so dumped everyone back in school in season two, but I hate that season so I'm sticking to season one, so there!

The chips played a very important role in 'Untold Truths'. Each chip has a name. Remember that in 'Untold Truths' Ata's chip's name was revealed in chapter 15 as Vitha. And while Kai and Saskia's chips' names weren't mention they are, respectively, Inga and Vira. Also, all three chips have female voices (hence their names) and spoke a lot more to their bearers in the original version. Kai and Ata refer to the chips as 'her' or 'she' most of the time.

In the end though I decided not to mention all this since it would have become a bit confusing. The chips won't be as prominent in this story as 'Untold Truths' but I figured it wouldn't hurt you guys to know that they originally did have names.

Read Review, please.


	5. Shop Till We Drop

Title: Boys Day In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention.

* * *

"Well, I think we've got everything," Ata mercifully announced as they left the neon-lit abyss that was Gothica's Accessories. 

"I thought we're going out **_one_** night," his less-than-thrilled companion said, eyeing the large bags they carried. "Remind me why I bought almost five hundred dollars worth of clothes, shoes and belts?"

"Because, my fashionably-inept friend, imagine you're in the club, getting down on the dance floor," Both of them snorted at that vision, "and some bastard spills his drink all over your shirt; would you wear that for the rest of the night?"

"I'd bring a spare," Kai answered, lifting his baggage. "But you somehow managed to get me to buy two more outfits."

"You'd change just your shirt?" Ata asked rolled his eyes. "These outfits were chosen to match to the T. You can't go out wearing one top-pants combination, ruin the top and then just pull on another. They just won't match," he concluded as if **_everyone_** knew that.

Kai stared at his best friend with a genuinely perplexed look.

"What's it like in there?" he wondered out loud, crimson eyes trying to see right into the other's mind.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Checking his watch, the redhead shifted all his bags to one hand in order to grab the bluenette by the arm. "Come on, I think I'll eat our…excuse me, **_my_** pizza now."

"Sadistic prick," he muttered, glancing at his own wrist. "It's only two."

"I'm going out to dinner tonight, remember?"

Damn it. He had been trying so hard to forget that.

"Food court should be…this way."

Ignoring his friend's none-too-pleased look, Ata began dragging him along though they soon fell into an easy pace as, as expected, the redhead could not resist window-shopping. The tables quickly turned and it was Kai who had to be holding onto his friend to stop him from entering every shop.

At least, that's the excuse he gave the redhead concerning his sudden willingness to stay close to him, holding his hand as the blue eyes roamed the display cases, oblivious that they were both attracting the attention of other shoppers, particularly Ata since Kai's cold glare scared off most admirers. A passing teen was gifted with a particularly nasty look when his eyes ran one too many times over the redhead's body.

"What was that for?"

Uh oh, Ata had seen that one.

"He looked like a pickpocket," was the lame defense.

"Need I remind you who the eldest is?"

"By one month, Ata. We're both fifteen."

"You certainly don't act it."

Being best friends had its ups and downs. Of course, the ups greatly outweighed the downs, but the downs were extremely trying. A sort of 'Quality over quantity' thing, as Ata had labeled it. One of these downs was that between friends even the best intentions were often confused or waved off as emotion. Kai was unsettled by the too-intent attention his friend got from older men, Ata felt that Kai was being far too overprotective of him.

'_Maybe I should call Bryan…'_

Now **_there_** was an idea. The falcon had no interest whatsoever in the romance field ("Romantic feelings are for the weak") but never let it be said that Bryan did not care for his friends. He would never sit down and discuss relationships but may the lord have mercy on the unfortunate soul who brought any harm upon anyone the falcon had placed under his protection. For example, should Mystery James turn out to be the creep Kai felt him to be and something happened to Ata Kai would definitely deal out a couple of decent punches, many glares and curses, and would do all in his power to keep the man in jail for as long as his money could afford. With Bryan…well, let's just say that James would be **_begging_** for solitary confinement long before the falcon was done with him.

Also, for reasons Kai had yet to comprehend, Ata listened to Bryan better. No one could control the wolf, of course, but the redhead tended to take their older friend more serious 90 of the time whereas he would ignore Kai. Kai was sure that if Bryan was to side with him on this whole James-business Ata would be a lot more approachable.

'_Wonder what would happen if **Bryan** ever fell for someone…'_

Random thought there.

"What are you smirking about?" Ata asked, curious.

"Do you think we'd get Bryan to the nightclub?"

The grin that crossed the redhead's face could have sent the Devil scurrying with his tail between his legs.

"I think that our little bet has just become a lot more interesting."

Kai adopted an evil grin of his own. As Ata had said earlier, he should 'share the joy'. Sure, suggesting they drag Bryan into this would not earn him the falcon's side in operation 'Jilt James', but seeing him attempt, and fail, to talk himself out of coming followed up by him suffering alongside the phoenix in the clubs, courtesy of their redhead friend, would be worth the sacrifice.

Seeing as the lunch-break rush had passed the food court was agreeably peaceful; there were no long lines and plenty of tables free. Ata, in the process of dialing on his cell, quickly picked out a table he always sat at. Dumping the shopping on the empty seat, he motioned for Kai to sit while he went to order something to eat, glaring silently at the objecting bluenette until his attention was caught by the voice on the other line.

Bryan had taken the bait by answering and Ata, like any well-rewarded and patient fisherman, had only to begin reeling his catch in. Talking in an innocent tone, the redhead headed off to an Italian fast food place situated in the alcove of restaurants and snack shops before Kai could stop him.

Unable to leave their stuff and not too willing to drag them along, he sat back in his seat, arms folded and eyes never leaving the other teen who was on the other side of the court by now. Some minutes past uneventfully until…

"Hey there."

Not computing that that had been aimed at him, he ignored it until it was repeated. He found its source to be a man who had been leaning a few feet away against the low wall which divided the main eating place from the rest from the food court. Seeing that he had caught the bluenette's attention the stranger smiled, giving him a small wave/salute in greeting, which he did not return.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing really," was the casual response. The man was handsome but he radiated egoism. He nodded to the bags on the chair. "I see you've been doing some shopping."

"What are the chances of me doing that in a mall?" he countered, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. "Are you from some charity organization?"

"No."

"Are you selling anything?" _Legal?_

"Nope."

"Did you lose something?" _Like your mind, or will to live? _

"Can't a guy just say hi to a sexy thing like you?"

He hated when Ata said it, accompanying the words with a hand on his hip and the other snapping a finger in one's face, but this was one of those occasions where the line fitted in perfectly:

"_Oh no he didn't!"_

_**Sexy thing?**_

Where others would have gone on the verbal offences, Kai did what he always did, spurred on by indignation. He glared with an intensity that could have easily scored a 9.8 on the Richter scale on the other side of the Atlantic. While it didn't really register on the scale, it most certainly did on Casanova whose self-assured grin cracked slightly.

"You kids these days are rather rude to your elders."

"Some elders are too friendly to kids. It's called pedophilia; look it up if you must."

Shrugging, the stranger pushed himself calmly from the wall.

"You'll never get some with that attitude, babe."

And with that he sauntered off leaving Kai to wish that the man's path would cross with, say, a speeding bus or burning meteorite.

And yet, a part of him, which coincidentally was usually dormant until he spent too much time around Ata, wondered if the man was right. No, he wasn't rethinking the man's blatant offer but admittedly his attitude, towards many people, was rather abrupt, if not rude. He tried to imagine how others would have reacted to the man's advances. Naturally, Ata would have laughed it off and do a bit of teasing himself before subtly turning him down. And, while it was tricky to correctly guess her reaction, Natasia's response wouldn't have been all too positive, but neither as hostile as his. Bryan…Not a good example; at least Kai's way had a much less bloodier outcome.

"Honestly, what do you have against furniture? First your bedpost and now the table; are they conspiring against you or something?" Placing a full tray down on said table, Ata took the remaining free chair looking as smug as a cat with a plate of cream.

"I really want to give him the benefit of the doubt, but I have a feeling that you talked Bryan into it," he answered instead, eyes drawn to the hot meal. Return of the irony: the food smelled good but his stomach begged to differ.

"It was rather easy, actually. I just told him the same thing I told you, about James."

Hey, maybe operation 'Jilt James' could still be pulled off. The fact that Bryan, a guy who down right hated large crowds and clubs, would accept the offer to accompany them clearly proved that he didn't like James either, maybe even more than Kai. If they combined their forces they may yet be able to send the American packing.

Yes, Ata had forced him to take those tablets he had found in his pockets and their side-effects were starting up once again, hence this mindless inner rambling/plotting.

Something was placed before him and he blinked to find a small bowl of soup and…bread sticks? Solid food? Could it be?

"You actually put up with me dragging you all over the place," Ata explained with a chuckle when he caught his friend's disbelieving look. "I figured some reward is necessary."

"Thanks," he said.

They are silently for several minutes before a sinking feeling began to settle in Kai's stomach (none-medicine related). As dear a friend as Ata was to him, he knew better than to underestimate the wolf's motives. He looked over to where Ata was writing something on a napkin.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Measurements."

"What type of measurements?"

"Bryan's."

He was silent for a while before…

"No."

"Come on, Kai. You've got to be fair."

"I am **_not_** going to spend three more hours in the mall shopping for Bryan's outfit."

"You have to."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

Ata sat back in his chair, blue eyes gleaming and mouth curled into a smirk.

"Because, my dear Kai, you left the house without your keys and I have the only other set."

Did he mention how well he knew Ata, and how the redhead knew him even better? Yes? Well, did he say how much it drove him insane?

* * *

"My back and feet are killing me," Ata moaned, dropping his shopping load on the sofa before collapsing in a large recliner. "We've must have walked up and down the mall at least twenty times." 

"I feel so sorry for you." _Not. Serves you right._

"Stop being such a sourpuss, Kai. It's not my fault you locked yourself out of your own home."

"If **_someone_** had just given me his keys then I would have been able to come home earlier."

"A minor detail."

Purposefully dropping his bags on the resting wolf, Kai entered the kitchen, heading straight for the cabinet. More medication; you'd think he'd learn by now. Still, hope springs eternal.

Ata, having extracted himself from the small mountain of brand-name shopping bags, came up behind him, taking him by the shoulders and turning him around to face him.

"Did I push you too far?" he asked, studying the bluenette's face for any signs of over exhaustion.

"Don't go tonight."

"What?"

"Don't go to that dinner."

"Kai"

"I don't trust it one bit."

"Don't you trust me?" Ata responded somewhat accusingly.

"Don't turn my words around." He grabbed the first painkillers he could find, popping two into his mouth and swallowing them dry. "I don't care that you're older than me. I don't care that you're more experienced. I don't care if you are going to some fancy restaurant, that James has a respectable job and that he's from America. I quite honestly don't give a damn. However, I do care about you."

The rebellious determination which had been manifesting itself in the clear blue eyes ebbed.

"I know you do, Kai. You tell me that every hour, everyday and it's on my mind all the time. But if you really cared for me then you'd understand that you can't do this to me."

"Do what? Protect you?"

"Smother me, Kai. You said it yourself last night. You said you would never smother me because you cared for me. Weren't those your exact words?"

He looked away, pretending to be searching for a glass.

"I'm going out tonight, Kai, and you can not stop me. You know that I love you more than anyone on this earth, but I have the right to look for love elsewhere."

That was it. That was what he had known and hated. Ata was not his. He never was and never would be; they both knew that, but Kai loathed accepting it. Somehow, he had believed that neither of them would ever go their separate ways on any topic. Ironic it was that the very thing they both treasured, their love for one another, was also forcing them to spend time apart and search for more in others.

When he gave no response Ata stepped back and, wordlessly, left the room, climbing the stairs to get ready for his date. Kai noticed but didn't acknowledge his departure until the footsteps were gone. Turning to find the kitchen empty, he stood there for a few minutes, leaning back against the counter and trying to piece together what it was that had just fallen apart.

He didn't get very far since the phone rang. Checking the caller ID, he answered.

"Natasia," he greeted.

_: Kai, how are you doing? I got Ata's message. I'm so sorry for not calling sooner but we just got back. Have you contacted the doctor? Are you dressed warm enough? What are the symptoms? Have you... :_

"It's okay, Natasia," he assured, rubbing his temple: side-effect number one. "The worst seems to be over. Inga has initiated her viral scanner so it will go away soon enough."

_: Thank goodness. When I got the message my first thought was to come back home at once but… :_

"Saskia," he agreed. "I don't want her exposed to this."

_: Oh, I have a very good medication in my bedroom which will help your recovery greatly. :_

"What are the side-effects?" he asked warily.

_: That's why it's very good: only drowsiness. But bed rest is what you need anyways. Did you get enough sleep today:_

"Uh…no. Um, I went out to…run some important errands. Ata went with me." If she found out that he had left the house to go do shopping she'd have a fit. "But I'm going to bed right after I bathe; we've been out all day."

_: You poor thing,she laughed softly. But you're strong so I shouldn't worry too much. I just can't help it. :_

"Yeah…Is Saskia there?"

_: Yes, one moment. :_

He waited for a few seconds before…

_: Hi Kai! I hope you get better really, really soon:_

A smile crossed his face at her encouraging tone of voice. There was some silence and he bet his fortune that Natasia was signing something to her. Sure enough, the small voice piped up, excited.

_: Natasia took us to the fair, Kai! There were ponies and goats and candy and games and clowns. I went on a pony ride all by myself! And then we had a picnic and I played with another girl and we played hide-and-seek and then we found a spider and then we screamed and we ran away because we're afraid of bugs and… :_

His smile broke into a soft laugh. Leaning against the wall, he went listening as she continued to describe the day's events. It was a vaccine on its own, hearing her voice. It was one, if not the only, thing that was always guaranteed to, even if but temporarily, chase away his troubles when Ata could not.

Having come to a conclusion, Saskia bid him goodnight. Phone conversations were always a bit awkward for her as she could not hear the other's response. Kai was the only person she'd 'talk to' over the phone because she knew that, no matter how insignificant or trivial the topic, he never mind and would sometimes even answer even though the words were lost to her.

_: Night, Kai. I love you. :_

"I love you too, Sassy," he whispered to himself.

_: Get a good night's rest, Kai,Natasia said, having been handed back the phone. That's the best medication. :_

"Wish you told me that sooner."

She laughed.

_: Good night, dear. And tell Ata 'good night' for us as well. :_

"Yeah…"

_: Kai:_

"Hm?"

_: Is there something wrong? Other than the cold:_

"Nah, I'm just tired."

_: Okay then, if you're sure of it. Please call me the moment you need something. Anytime of the day or night. :_

"Will do. Good night, Natasia."

_: Good night, Master Kai. :_

Hanging up he sighed. Natasia only addressed him as 'Master Kai' when she felt that he was lying or keeping something from her. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to start up on the subject again. Turning off the lights, he headed up the stairs towards his own room.

His steps slowed on their own accord as he passed Ata's room. He could hear the shower running from within and his fists clenched but he restrained himself from barging in there and physically forcing the redhead to stay in tonight.

Tbc………..

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I kinda felt that Ata was getting all the attention so I generously **_(snicker)_** wrote that scene between Kai and the stranger in the food court. Also, I was DYING to use that line (Oh no, he didn't!) in this fic since, seeing as half my family (and myself) are black, I hear that line practically everyday. The hand on one hip while snapping the fingers of the other hand is something my mom does a lot when saying the line. Notice how my mom has a lot of influence on my writings? Love you mom! (Even though she'll never read this since she doesn't even know what fan fiction is…) 

Many of you have probably picked up that Ata is a bit different than his character in 'Untold Truth' as in, while he is still sarcastic and witty (lots of reviewers use that word: I think it's really cute!), he may seem a bit more…flippant at times. And yes, he wasn't such a fashion officer in 'Untold Truths'. I can explain this: when I first introduced Tala , or rather Ata, in 'Untold Truths' I was taking a risky step since he was so different from the Tala we know from the series, while everyone else was in character. I didn't want to overdo too much, too soon so I limited his actions and emotions to more of a laid-back, care-free attitude to gauge how you guys would react to my characterization of him. Since Ata (I tend to make a separation between Tala and Ata) is such a success amongst you guys, and plus that this is a fic about his close relationship with Kai, I've decided to expose more sides to him. Hope you guys are okay with this. Don't worry, I won't make him into some unbearable drama queen.

Ata's important date! Coming up!

Read & Review, please.


	6. Testing Bonds

Title: Boys Day In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Kai?" 

He looked up from where he had been pouring over the papers on his desk. He knew the redhead well enough to see the layer of discomfort beneath the collected façade. Seeing as he had his friend's attention, Ata smiled slightly, stepping fully into the office to close the door behind him.

It would appear that Ata had had a last-minute change of mind since he was now wearing long khakis with a black top. It was rather simple, by Ata-standards, but it suited him well, as usual.

"I'm leaving in a while," he said, walking over. "My ride will be here in fifteen minutes."

It was obvious that Ata was avoiding saying James' name but Kai's eyes narrowed all the same. Still, he didn't comment. Instead he returned to his work. A few moments passed by in silence.

"I said I wanted you to meet him. Do you want to--"

"I'm busy."

"It won't take long--"

"I said no."

"So that's it then?" Ata asked, growing irritated by his best friend's cold shoulder. "You're just going to cut me off because of one date?"

"Did I say that?"

"I'm not going to let you ruin this night for me, Kai."

"Ruin?" he repeated, putting down his pen hard and sitting back in his seat. "You're one to talk about ruining things, Ata."

"Oh please," the blue eyes rolled. "Look, I only came in here to tell you that I am leaving and that I'll be back around one a.m. Alright?"

"Midnight."

"I'm not going to bargain with you."

"This is my house and no one is allowed in here after midnight."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"That's unfair, Kai."

"I don't care, Ata."

The blue eyes closed as the redhead took a deep breath to calm himself. Opening them with rebellious resolve, he dug his hand into his pocket to produce his keys and tossed it uncaringly onto the desk's surface, hoping to scratch the polished surface and succeeding fairly well.

Not commenting on the damaged finish, Kai stared at the keys before looking up with a quizzical gaze.

"Fine then. I'll see you in the morning."

"Where will you sleep?" the bluenette asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll go whore myself around. I'm bound to end up in someone's bed eventually. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?" Ata retorted with feign innocence.

"Stop being ridiculous."

"Then what do you want me to do, Kai? Sleep outside in the hall and wait for you to let me in?"

"I…"

A sudden fit cut him off. Coughing, Kai winced as the force tore at his already sore throat, stinging the tender flesh. He tried rubbing it but it had no effect. Bracing himself on the heavy arm of his chair, he covered his mouth to stop himself from throwing up as the seizure lasted. It wasn't until a cool glass of water was placed in his hand that he noticed Ata kneeling beside him.

"Small sips," the redhead advised, guiding the rim to his friend's lips and steadying the shaking hand as he drank slowly.

The water helped. Putting down the glass, Kai fixed his gaze on his papers.

"Thank you."

He only nodded before opening a drawer, knowing it to contain a couple bottles of medication. Effortlessly finding what he needed, the redhead tapped out two pills and handed them to him.

"I told you to take two every four hours," he said softly. "And to get some rest."

When the hand that handed him the tablets started to pull back he reached out, wrapping his fingers around the slender wrist. His eyes never left the desk but he could feel Ata's on him.

"One o'clock at the latest?"

The hand in his hold readjusted itself to entwine their fingers, giving his a reassuring squeeze.

"I promise."

Kai considered it for a moment.

"…Have a good time."

He could smell the cologne he had bought for the redhead's 14th birthday as Ata raised himself to embrace him.

"I will. Thanks," he whispered into an ear before placing a kiss on the unpainted cheek. He started to pull back but Kai's hand on the back of his neck stopped him as warm lips touched his. He didn't resist, kneeling back down when Kai applied a bit more pressure.

Could he really do this? Could he step back and watch as Ata went out with someone who could possibly replace him in the redhead's heart? This kind of love was unfamiliar to them all. Friendship-based love was a known concept, but romance was…alien. And he would have given anything to understand it.

But there was one thing he did understand; if he cared as much for Ata as he said, then he'd go along with this. His opinion on the situation hadn't changed one bit and no tears would be shed on his behalf if the relationship ended as quickly as it had started, but until then the most important thing is that he still had his best friend. Ata needed him now more than he needed the redhead; he could never deny him that.

"Kai?" Ata gasped between kisses, gently squeezing the hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?" he answered, still caught up in the other's touches.

"Why don't we just admit it, become a couple and make out?"

He paused for second before giving the grinning redhead a pinch.

"Where's the fun in that?" he countered with a wink.

Laughing, Ata gave him a final peck on his lips and stood, straightening his clothes and hair.

"Your loss," he shrugged, stretching exaggeratingly, exposing his flat abs.

"Right back at you," Kai said, getting up, much to his friend's puzzlement.

"So you do want to meet him?"

"Not unless you want him paranoid for the rest of the night. I'm just walking you to the front door."

"What a gentleman."

"Hn."

"So, do you have any advise/warnings/laws I must follow tonight?" Ata asked, allowing his friend to hold the door open for him as they left the room. "I'm guessing no hickies, right?"

"No hickies, no bite marks."

"Alcohol intake?"

"You must be able to open the front door on your own when you get back."

"Only four shots of vodka then, and five beers tops," Ata calculated. "Drugs?"

"None."

"Potential piercings?"

"Anywhere but on private parts."

"Clothes?"

"Decently intact."

"Virginity?"

"**Completely** intact."

"There goes my evening," he mourned.

Reaching the entrance hall, Kai turned to study his friend, afraid that this could quite possibly be the last time he would see the Ata he knew. Could this night change his friend in any way?

"I've put the medications you need on the kitchen counter. Make sure to take them. And sleep on two pillows instead of one; extra leverage will prevent congestion. Sleep with a water bottle on your nightstand for the coughs. I'll check up on you the moment I get back," Ata said as he pulled on his long coat.

The phone rang from within the living room before he could respond.

"I'll get that," Kai said. "It's probably one of the board members."

"Regret turning down my earlier suggestion?"

"Terribly." Grabbing the smirking redhead for a final kiss, he whispered, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk lately. You know I love you, right?"

"I do." Pulling out of the bluenette's embrace, he playfully turned him around and shoved him in the direction of the phone. "And stop using me as an excuse to not answer that."

Damn it.

"See you later," Ata waved as he opened the door. Throwing a wink over his shoulder, he added, "I'll bring you back a little treat."

The door closed, its soundproof texture preventing him from hearing the fading footsteps on the other side. The ringing persisted and with a half-hearted growl he decided to answer it.

"Who in their right mind calls at this time of night?" he asked himself as he read the time on the wall-mounted clock in the hall. Something after eight p.m. Okay, so it wasn't that late, but office hours were till six and he had explicitly told those who worked for the family not to call after seven o'clock.

What if it was Natasia? What if something had happened to Saskia?

He quickened his pace at the thought. It was bad enough he had to deal with not having Ata with him tonight; if anything had happened to his baby sister he'd really lose it.

'Your being paranoid,' he berated himself. 'Maybe it is Saskia calling me to tell me what she did today. She's done that before.'

Finally reaching the ringing phone, he picked it up, fearing the worse.

"Hello?"

_"Are you freaking deaf or just crippled? What took you so long?"_

Bryan's greetings left a lot to be desired.

"Good evening to you too," he said dryly, leaning his back against the wall.

_"Tala said you were sick."_

Tala…He never understood why the Falborg blader called their friend by his alias but then again, understanding Bryan was like getting your stomach pumped; painful and more than a bit disturbing.

"What the hell do you want, Kutnezsov?"

It was quiet on the other end of the line before a small chuckle made Kai scowl.

_"Let me guess; you couldn't convince him to stay put."_

It was amazing how much he wanted to strangle this person sometimes, who he considered a close friend. Bryan could best be compared to an older brother; dependable and not a bad guy to have around but he could be downright unbearable at times. Having just had his 17th birthday behind him he was the eldest of their group, five months older than Spencer and two years older than the other three, and he was sadistic enough to use that against them when needed.

"Did you escape your straight jacket just to annoy me?"

_"I'm just calling to say that I'll be there Friday."_

Gods, the only thing worse than talking to Bryan over the phone was talking to him face-to-face. Bryan's sarcastic wit was a lot like Ata's except it was usually a lot coarser and less joking; Bryan said it as it was and wasn't one who considered other people's feelings when he expressed his opinion on something. Throw in his dual-temper, knack for never sleeping, unexplainable obsession with bloody (literally speaking) video games and that teeth-grating smirk he generously gifted those he pissed of with and it was clearly going to be a very trying week-end for him.

And Ata wanted him to actually** recover**? Talk about wishful thinking.

"The bet was that we'd go when the cold blows over."

_"Aw, is the wittle birdie not getting any better?"_

"Not now I'm not. I'm really not in the mood for this, Bryan."

_"Don't really care."_

"You'd actually surprise me if you did," he rolled his eyes. "Where are the others?"

_"Midget's right here--"_

Indeed, he heard Ian's indignant curse in the background.

_"--and Spencer's training a couple of rookies in the towers."_

"Anything new going on down there?"

_"Not much. Boris has given us our training schedules for the next championship battle; he's more focused on that than anything..."_ A pause. _"Got to go.Boris just brought in another jackass for me to practice with. I swear I'm getting sick of all these new trainers."_

"They'd last longer if you'd stop sending them to the E.R."

_"That's the only thing that makes training interesting. Watching them moan and bleed keeps me from dozing off."_

The scary thing was that Bryan seriously meant it.

"You're satanic, do you know that?"

_"One man's trash is another man's treasure."_

Well, that made absolutely no sense. Then again, this was Bryan. Go figure.

_"See you Friday. And try to get better, even if you're worried sick about Tala's date with some millionaire big-shot in some dark posh restaurant on the other side of town."_

"Screw you, Kutnezsov."

The older boy merely laughed it off.

Hanging up, actually slamming the phone back on the hook, Kai had to refrain from running down to the abbey and beating the living daylights out of Bryan; partially because he had his dignity, partially because he didn't feel like it and mostly because he wasn't in the mood to be sporting a cast any time soon. He may have several kickboxing trophies but it was hard to concentrate on technique and moves when Bryan got that insane gleam in his eyes as he moved in for the kill.

Being abandoned by his best friend was bad enough; having another friend reorganize his skeletal structure in the same night was not something he dreamed about, thank you very much.

He plopped down onto the couch, flicking on the television though he wasn't the type who watched regularly. The news was the only thing that actually interested him so flipping through the rest until he found the right channel he settled down to pay half-attention.

A train accident in Mexico…Political tax-fraud in Berlin…Something about an elephant and a tree in India…Cars, no wait, planes being banned in…somewhere…

This distraction was clearly not working.

"Bryan, I'm going to kill you!" he swore out loud, tossing back his head with a growl as unwanted thoughts ran through it. "Bet you wouldn't be laughing if you were here."

No doubt Bryan cared for their friend, but being the emotionally-stunted wacko that he was it usually took some more…physical evidence before he allowed himself to soften up a bit and show some compassion. Like Ata in tears, or sporting a black eye, or other bruises, or...

Debating on how to get back at the Falborg blader with as little bodily contact as possible, (perhaps he could just deny him food while he was here and starve him…), Kai had zoned out most of the background noise until a certain word got through to him. Straightening, he frowned at the television, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"…_Beyblade regional championships will begin in one month in Japan."_

At least his hearing wasn't failing him.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned, calculating if the dates matched. He could have sworn that the regional championships wouldn't begin for another four months.

"_Mr. Dickenson, chairman of the BBA, has announced that due to confidential circumstances the championships will take place a couple of months earlier than usual. This has put a crunch on bladers in Japan who are racing against the clock to be ready for the regional championships. Also, Mr. Dickenson has confirmed that the top four bladers in the tournament will go on to represent the BBA in future championships, which includes the World Championships, scheduled to take place in Russia."_

Confidential circumstances? Top four bladers? Represent the BBA?

He hated this year's regional championships already, and he hadn't even met his opponents yet.

"_Reigning Japanese regional champion Kai Hiwatari is believed to most likely be amongst the top four. Who the other three will be is anyone's guess."_

Most likely? Did people honestly think he was going to lose to some upstart? Hell, the only reason he participated in the regional championship in the first place was due to (another) bet he had lost. Three guesses who had put him up to it. Ever since then he had to suffer the boredom that was flying to Japan to battle some kid whose head had gotten too big in their fifteen minutes of fame.

Coming to think of it, why had he ever forgiven Ata for that?

Great, now he was thinking about the redhead again.

"_Does the Russian team have to look out for the upcoming BBA team? Could the Demolition Boys be forced to hand their title as World Champions over to another team? All of Russia is holding their breath as the grand tournament draws near."_

Oh yeah, it was drawing near. There was only like…fourteen months left.

Giving up, he turned off the large screen television, surprised to find himself yawning.

'Might as well take a bath and go to bed,' he thought, stretching languidly before turning off all the lights and checking the security system. Giving the living room one final look over, he made his way up the stairs, brooding over the news.

Duh, he was going to be amongst the top four. Wait, scratch that, he was going to be the top. But…a new team? Him, Japans regional champion and over all World Champion of four years, was going to have to join up with three total strangers, who no doubt were C-level bladers, and compete? What was Mr. Dickenson up to? The old man must be doing this for a reason. Team BBA? Ridiculous.

There was one amusing factor in all this, though. Amusing to his vengeful mind, that is.

Say that this team BBA actually worked out, and that they made it to the World Championships, and that they'd have to battle the Demolition Boys…He personally hoped that he would have the honors of taking on Bryan. The falcon's strength was his invisible wind attacks but Kai knew the other's moves like the back of his hand. Ata's too for that matter. Actually, it would be more exciting to take on the redhead. That would be a battle worthy of the world title; the Abbey's two strongest bladers going one-on-one in the Moscow dome.

'Which means that Bryan would just have to battle someone else,' he concluded as he stepped into his room. _'_It's too bad that humans don't have nine lives; whoever will fight him will need more than one, in any case.'

He stewed over the possibilities as he undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on the shower head and stepping under the spraying stream.

'If I do join a team then that means that I'm going to have to travel with them. I'll be gone for some time, though. Saskia's going to be on her own then. Maybe Natasia can take her to a relative away from the city. And Ata...I would have preferred if he came with me to Japan, but Boris will not allow him to leave seeing as he's the team captain and they'll need to start training.'

By now the steam had fogged the air around him but he wasn't staring at anything in particular.

'Competition leading up to the World Championships take up to a year. I won't be able to see any of them until the championships. I've never been away for so long. I could take Saskia with me…'

He quickly shot that idea down. Saskia was an easy target; he would not expose her to the world. Besides, all the traveling they'd be doing could prove too much for her. No, she had to stay put.

Shutting off the valve, he stepped out of the crystal stall and swiftly dried off to prevent himself from catching something else and got dressed. Dropping the towel on the counter, he leaned heavily on his arms as he stared at his reflection in the misty mirror.

'I'll go alone. I don't know what Mr. Dickenson is up to but that riffraff team won't last past the Asian tournaments. Once that's over I can just ditch them, return to Russia and get back to more serious business.'

His actions planned, he exited the bathroom and made his way to his large bed that was looking far too tempting for his usual liking; did Bryan really make him more sick? At what point in time had including the falcon to the bet seemed like a good idea?

James.

The true reason behind all this. Wonder James, from the U.S.

'Bloody Americans. They think they own everything.'

That had come from the heart, no medication attached.

Crawling between the sheets, he sighed deeply as his weary body relaxed into the soft texture. No wonder women were so slender; all that walking in the malls equaled an entire day of training at that moment.

He stared straight above him, trailing the ceiling half-heartedly. Where was it…?

There. Ata's prize-winning bird.

Sighing, he turned onto his side, finding little encouragement from the discovery since the other wasn't there to enjoy it with him. The empty space he faced only accentuated that and he gently ran an hand over the mattress where the redhead had slept last night.

'I'm being an idiot. It's not like he's dead or anything. He'll come back. He always will...Why wouldn't he?'

He fell asleep with no answer except a developing headache.

* * *

Something brushed his cheek and he shifted in his sleep, leaning into the contact. He finally found the strength to open his eyes to blearily look up, blinking against the lights that he had forgotten to turn off. 

"What time is it?" he mumbled, getting to his elbows though a hand gently made him stay put.

"11.45 p.m."

"You're early."

"Bryan said that you didn't sound so good."

"He called you?" he asked in confusion, caressing a thigh as the redhead sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. He told me that he was coming on Friday and that he had called you," Ata explained, placing a palm on his forehead to check his temperature. "He said you were even more short-tempered than usual. I figured that meant that you weren't feeling a hundred percent."

He remained silent as the other finished his simple but effective check-up. By then his eyesight had adjusted and he studied the older teen.

Nothing had changed. Ata's clothes were in the same condition as when he had left and the ivory skin was unblemished. Aside from a bit sleepy, the redhead was in good condition.

"How…was it?"

"Pleasant. I met some of his colleagues and we had a nice dinner. They were going to go clubbing but I asked him to bring me home instead, which he did."

A knowing smile crossed his face when the bluenette said nothing.

"One kiss, Kai. A decent goodbye kiss in the car."

That wasn't so bad, he guess.

"Good," was all he could say though he didn't sound so thrilled.

"Don't worry," Ata patted his rear reassuringly, "You still rank number 1 on my favorite kisser list. It's going to take him some time to change my mind."

"I'm honored."

"I'm going to bathe."

"Now?"

"Unless you want me to sleep next to you smelling like James' cologne."

This time he did rise.

"I thought you said you only had one kiss."

"I did. But I didn't say that we didn't…cuddle."

Giving the dumbfounded teen a peck on the lips, he got to his feet and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

First Bryan, now Ata. With friends like them he was going to be on medication for the rest of his life. Or take up smoking, though he doubted that.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: I have nothing against America or its people. Hell, I consider America as my second-home (Fort Lauderdale and Maryland rule!). It's all just part of the storyline, people. Also, Finding Nemo inspired that part :P 

Read & Review, please.


	7. The Falcon's Message

Title: Boys Day In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

The redhead looked up at the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs. The resounding thuds ended as the person reached solid ground, the following silence convincing him that said person was also wearing socks. Sure enough, Kai entered the living room after a brief wait, wearing a house robe over sweat pants and a tee. And an expression that was best described as goofy smugness. Very scary and un-Kai-like. 

"Where have you been up to all morning?" Ata asked suspiciously.

The bluenette didn't answer as he walked over to where the redhead was lying on the couch, the book he had been reading held loosely in one hand while his head rested on the other. Pulling up his knees to give his friend space to sit, his selflessness went unrewarded as Kai opted to sit right next to him on the edge of the couch instead. It was only then that he realized the thick volume in Kai's possession.

Predicting an interesting encounter of the exasperating kind, he closed his own book, resting it on his belly to show the bluenette that he had his complete attention.

"Well?"

Kai handed him the hardback he had spent almost an entire hour searching his office for. Ata raised a brow but took it. No sooner had he done that that he recognized what he held.

"Why am I holding a copy of Russia's constitution and laws?"

"Page two hundred and five."

Rolling his eyes, he opened the book and turned to the page.

A couple of seconds passed…

"Kai!" was the frustrated groan.

"It's in the law!" he defended himself.

"One kiss, Kai! That does not count for **statutory rape**!"

"You are underage. He's older than 18. Your relationship is illegal. James could be prosecuted if the police ever found out."

"And wouldn't that ruin your day?"

Kai paused, considering what he had overlooked.

"Kai, please make up your mind, 'cause you're driving me nuts. First you're against it, then you let it slide, then you're against it again, then you're okay with it and now your playing the good citizen?" He sat up.

"How can you even think of going out with someone way older than you? And then let him touch and kiss you?"

"You didn't mind the kiss."

"That was before I found out that he had groped you. That is child molestation."

"My dear Kai, page one hundred eighty two," he smiled innocently, handing the wary bluenette the book back. "If we are going to be law-abiding citizens then we might as well turn ourselves in too, what with our 'affections'."

Kai sighed as he read the article.

"Indecent sexual acts between minors? There is nothing indecent or sexual between us."

"Uh-huh. Says you," was the coy reply as Ata stretched, deliberately tantalizing, making his shirt to ride up. "Admit it. You have had indecent thoughts about me more than once. Though I'll be fair and say that I'm guilty of doing the same about you. My goodness, we are sexual predators!"

"Stop changing the subject, Ata."

"Stop changing your mind, Kai."

Neither backed down and so a stare/glare-down ensued. Kai used his trademark glare, and height advantage, leering down at the redhead who was holding his ground rather well, the blue orbs icy in determination.

'This is getting nowhere,' Kai thought dejectedly. 'Ata is way more stubborn than I'll ever be.'

A ding went off in the kitchen, breaking through his thoughts. He felt Ata shift next to him as the redhead smoothly slipped from under his arm, which he had been resting on the back of the couch, and stood. Wordlessly, Ata entered the kitchen.

Sitting back on the leather-covered comforter, Kai allowed his head to fall on the backrest, closing his eyes to massage his aching temple. Two days have gone by and he had been unable to make even a dent in Ata's shield.

The couch dipped next to him and he tiredly rolled his head to the side, opening his eyes to find Ata once more, this time with a large tray. Smelling the tempting aroma of food, he sat op to receive the bowl containing the thick stew Ata handed to him. It was a good sign, his renewed appetite. The redhead was still keeping him off solid foods, but this was way better than porridge.

Contently sipping at the rich broth, he watched as Ata placed a tall glass of juice and half a dozen pills beside it on the salon table before them. Only then did the redhead pick up his own lunch, a sub sandwich that defied the laws of gravity, and grabbing the remote, turned on the television.

They ate in peaceful silence, watching the news.

It was very cozy. Especially since it was pouring outside. The weather station had forecasted rain the entire day, with occasional lightning storms. Beyond the large glass doors the world was dark gray with angry black clouds. Sheets of rain rendered the buildings into mere silhouettes and all windows were lit with light since the sun was hidden behind the water-burdened clouds. Being inside, with a warm bowl in your hands, was very soothing.

Finished, he put the bowl back on the tray and took his medications without needing to be told. Laying back contently, he tuned out the news and watched Ata instead.

Let it never be said that Ata wasn't a couch potato. True, with his slender frame and fit condition, the redhead did not match the general view of one, but talking to Ata while he was watching television was about as effective as talking to a wall while standing a hundred feet away from it. But Kai was willing to give his friend the benefit of the doubt and blame it all on the chip rather than TV-addiction.

Once again, he found himself wondering about their relationship. In the two short years that Ata had gained true freedom he had made a dramatic change.

When Ata first joined their team he had been so…different. Never mind the flaming red hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, the boy had been distant, in an unsure way. He followed them around and trained with them, but he never spoke up to any of them, preferring to stay in the shadows of the more rowdier members, namely Bryan and Ian, of their group. Now that he thought of it, Kai realized that the redhead used to avoid him and Spencer, probably due to their silent yet brooding personas.

The redhead disappeared for two years after the fire-incident. It was then that Kai knew that, despite their not-so-tight bond, he had grown used to Ata. Practices were just different without the blue-eyed boy's mute presence. So it had been of some (pleasant) surprise when Ata re-joined them. Like them, he had grown and developed, but his mentality had not changed. He still hesitated to speak and was content to just follow the rest instead of voicing his opinion.

Much to everyone's confusion, including his own, Kai had been the one to take the initiative and approach the redhead from a new angle. As a friend, not a team mate. The redhead had simply intrigued him so much.

It had started off small. Kai tried to get as much alone time with the silent boy during which they'd either train or he'd show Ata some of the surroundings of the Abbey. Ata never declined; he'd just follow along and listen. This was what Kai wanted to change. The redhead's submissive demeanor was something he knew would bring on trouble. Ata had to learn to make his own decisions.

It was during that time that Kai had made the crucial discovery that had eluded many: Ata didn't talk, because he **couldn't**. Years of being suppressed by his parents and lying in a coma had disallowed the redhead any chance to develop his vocal skills.

'I wonder if Boris ever knew…' Kai thought darkly. 'He never took much interest in anything but Ata's blading skills.'

Not that he could blame him. As much a recluse as Ata was, his level of beyblading skills was on par with the rest of the teams despite not having been given the intensive training they had undergone since their early childhood.

Somehow, thanks to Kai's assistance and his growing confidence in beyblading, Ata had started to speak. Only one or two words at a time at first, but it gradually built up to sentences. It was like teaching a four year old how to speak. Except that Ata, once he got the hang of it, learned fast.

'So which is the real Ata?' Kai pondered, watching the redhead who had finished his sandwich by now. 'This one, or the one I met year ago…'

A loud ring near his ear made him jump, in turn disturbing Ata who startled at well. Blinking at each other, they couldn't help chuckling at the short but comedic moment.

Picking up the phone, which had started it all, Kai said, "Hello?"

One of the hotel's leading honchos…Something about some papers…He had to sign them…

Hanging up after confirming, he sighed.

"Who was that?"

"I have to step out for a while."

"Where to?"

"Signing some papers on the first floor."

"Can't they bring it up to you?"

"Highly confidential stuff; they don't want to risk losing it."

"Sure," Ata rolled his eyes, folding his legs beneath him. "When?"

"I better go now and get it over with."

"I'll come too."

"I can manage."

Ata was not so convinced, but Kai decided to play the redhead's own game against him.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere, Ata. It's like you're…suffocating me."

"Stop being a smart ass."

"Now you know how it feels."

"Kai, I just ate. At least give me time to happily digest my food before starting up another round."

"That's why I'm going. I need some air to think."

The redhead conceded, laying back onto the cushions. It was a proven fact that Ata was a lot more docile and manageable when he had a full stomach.

"Don't forget the couch syrup. I left it on the counter."

Rolling his eyes, he reached over to ruffle the flaming red hair before placing a loving kiss on the soft lips.

"I'm serious about the syrup," Ata insisted, not fooled by the kiss.

"You and Natasia spend far too much time together."

Stretching himself over the entire length of the couch since Kai had stood, Ata only grinned enigmatically before turning his attention back to the television screen. The blue eyes still shone with a certain I-know-something-you-don't-know light, though that was always the case with the redhead.

* * *

Leaving the conference room, Kai calmly made his way towards the lobby as he thought over the new agreements he had signed. He was lucky to have reliable people working for him. They made smart choices, which meant his task was a lot easier. He was only called upon to signed papers. The rest he could handle in his own home without having to sit through long hours of boring meetings. 

Keeping as much to the side corridors as possible to avoid as many people as possible (He was in no mood to deal with them now), he attempted to detect any signs from the chip but Inga was still off line. As much as he hate having that thing in him, he hated it even more when it shut down. His system had grown used to the power of the chip. Without it he felt too vulnerable for his liking.

'Will I ever be rid of it? Would I be able to survive without it? No, I wouldn't. Not as long as I have that…beast inside of me.'

The hall had been empty when he had turned into it so he was taken off guard by the sudden voice that came from behind him.

"Small world."

Kai looked over his shoulder to find, who else, the jerk from the day before.

"You work here or something?" the man asked, looking down with a come-hither smile at the unimpressed teenager.

"Or something," Kai answered simply, crossing his arms.

"I see. So, what do you say to dinner and a movie?"

"As long as you don't come, I'm all game."

"You've been giving me that cold-shoulder since our first meeting. What is your problem?"

"You are my problem," Kai snapped. "I don't know why you can't take a hint, but I have things to do and you are in my way. Get this through your thick skull; leave me alone. Or with God as my witness I will **make** you."

"Oh, feisty. I like that in my dates."

Didn't this guy hear a word he said?

The smug bastard, suicidal or mentally challenged, it was up to him, grabbed his wrist as he attempted to continue on his way. The touch brought a vicious scowl on his face and before the older man could pull back the offending limb Kai had grabbed it, twisting it back painfully.

"Do not touch me," he warned, eyes narrowed.

Though he was in pain, the man still managed a teasing grin.

"Like to be a little rough?"

Kai's eyes flashed. He felt a surge run down his spine as the chip reveled in his agitation, which was quickly giving way to rage. If this man did not buzz off in the next ten seconds he was going to solve this the bloody way. And he was going to enjoy it.

"One last chance," he growled, shoving the hand away.

The stranger, relieved, rubbed the no doubt numb hand but quirked a brow.

"I was going to tell you the same thing, sexy."

His world went red. Deep within him he felt the stirring of the dormant beast…

"Whoa, buddy, take it easy!"

The startled exclamation broke through the dark mists that had been manifesting themselves in his mind. Take it easy? He hadn't done anything (yet).

Blinking away the haze, and forcing down the need for bloodshed, Kai did well to hide his surprise at the now scared expression on the man's face. Granted, anyone would be scared to find a sharp, double-edged dagger none too gingerly poking in their necks. Even less assuring was the fact that the weapon's wielder was a tall, pale teen with an arguably sane mind, which reflected in his light violet eyes.

"I'm not as patient so you better get lost," Bryan sneered, meeting the man eye-to-eye as both were of equal height.

"You'll regret this when I call the cops--"

"One word to security and you'll be moving into intensive care for a long time."

The man looked doubtful.

"You wouldn't dare."

A stunned gasp and a droplet of blood proved that Bryan wasn't bluffing.

"Wanna bet?"

"Let him go, Kutnezsov," Kai intervened. He really did not feel like dealing with the officials concerning scraping the man's entrails off the floors and walls in his hotel. He just prayed that Bryan would listen to him.

To his relief, the falcon did. Roughly shoving the man away, he smoothly tucked the dagger into the waist of his dark pants. Giving the shaken male another forceful shove away from them, he tilted his head.

"There's always next time," he promised/threatened.

Stumbling away, the man turned tails and ran, disappearing down the stairs.

"You idiot!" Kai scowled, punching the taller teen's arm. "How many times have I told you; no weapons allowed!"

"Just as many times as I have ignored you," Bryan replied, not affected by the hit. Picking up his bag from where he had dumped it on the floor, he raised a brow at the irked phoenix. "Pitiful defense, Hiwatari."

"This hotel has a world class alarms--"

"Not that, dimwit."

Kai rubbed the back of his neck, eyes averted but steely.

"I was about ready to pound him. We both were…"

The rumbling within him finally settled as the dark spirit back down.

Knowing very well what he meant, Bryan slung his bag over a shoulder, having already put this all behind him like only the indifferent falcon could.

"I'm bloody starving. Let's go."

"Go? What the hell are you doing here? It isn't Friday yet."

"I can read a calendar, Hiwatari."

"So?"

"So the fact is that I'm here now and I'm hungry now and you're not going to get anything out of me until I have something to eat."

Since Bryan tended to be more dangerous when on an empty stomach, Kai decided to leave it at that. He was curious as to why the falcon had 'graced' them with his presence so soon, but right now he was still fuming from the encounter and somewhat queasy. The demon's brief stirring had unsettled his stomach once more. This cold was cutting away at his last strand of sanity. He really could not take much more of this.

Their trip back to the penthouse was made in relative silence. Kai was actually glad to have Bryan with him since the Falborg blader's none-too-amiable leer kept the usual well-wishers and greeters at bay. He didn't mind dealing with them since most were long time guests who have been visiting the hotel for years, but having to go through the whole routine of acknowledge-greet-act as if you care about their stay-arrange a dinner-farewell was tiresome on his best of days.

"Why did you agree to the bet?" he couldn't resist as they waited in the elevator, looking over to the taller teen who was leaning against the cool metal, cleaning at his nails with that damn dagger. "Answer that before we go inside."

Bryan shrugged, returning the blade to his belt. How he had managed to enter the hotel with that thing truly did mystify Kai. Metal detectors were stationed at every entrance (though well hidden from view). Bryan was getting better and better in his training, it would seem, which included carrying weapons on him at all times. The teen was a security guard's worst nightmare.

"It's not like I want to. Boris just got two new trainers for me from Siberia and I was looking forward to breaking them down."

Kai (wisely) didn't comment on that.

"But Tala said that he had suckered you into going to a night club and that you will have to dance." The thin lips grinned maliciously. "Watching the 'great' Kai Hiwatari make an ass of himself is worth keeping my hands blood-free."

"I'm glad that my humiliation brings you some joy in your bleak life."

"How did he snare **you**?"

"James."

"Some corporate puppet from the U.S? That's your excuse?"

The doors opened, letting them out on their floor.

"He is twenty-seven years old and is interested in Ata. Doesn't that strike even someone like you as strange?"

"The fact that anyone can be interested in Tala is strange."

"Why do I even bother talking to you?" Kai sighed, digging his hands into his pockets, searching for the keys. "So you're not here because you're worried for your captain's safety?"

"Unless Tala's defense is as pathetic as yours he can easily fight off any opponent. He knows his training."

"It's hard to fight off a broken heart."

"I don't know what all this free-reign did to you, Hiwatari, but emotions like that--"

"Are for the weak," he finished off, fitting the key into the lock. "Forget I brought it up."

"With pleasure."

Opening the door, he stepped back as Bryan entered first. Not so much as being rude as being himself, Bryan always entered first, no matter where they were. Ata once brought up a good point that it was probably because the falcon's rather 'wild' habits. The pale teen lived by his own code. He once described it as him being an animal confined in a human body.

'Where do I get my friends?' Kai asked himself, watching as the other sauntered out of view. _'_It's like God found all the weirdo's in the universe and just dumped them on me.'

Yet he couldn't be more grateful. Their eccentric behavior gave each and every member of their group a distinctive yet strangely admirable quality to their being. When together the favors of these qualities could go both ways, though.

Seeing as it was Ata and Bryan looking forward to the demise of his dignity out on the dance floor, Kai guessed rightly that the upcoming days were going to be those days where he wished he had been put in an orphanage. In the Balkans. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for the upcoming terror, he left the safety of the hall to join his team mates in the living room but was surprised to find only one. Ata was where he had left him, but there was no sign of Bryan.

"He's raiding the fridge," the redhead informed when he saw the confused look on his friend's face. "Said something about wasting precious energy saving you."

"Those were his exact words?" Kai doubted.

"Nah, I censored most of it."

"Oi, Hiwatari, where's the beer?" Bryan shouted from within the kitchen.

"You are the only person that drinks it and we weren't expecting you for another two days!" he called back, sinking into the couch next to Ata. "And there's no vodka either so don't even think about breaking in to the pantry!"

"What the hell do you drink in this place?"

"Water. Ever heard of it?"

"No wonder you're always such an ass."

Glaring at Ata who was snickering behind his hand, Kai didn't reply. Bryan hardly slept so the falcon could go on all night. Hopefully their friend would settle for emptying out half the fridge. Ata once calculated that Bryan could eat up to one-fifth of his body weight. Where it all went was anyone's guess since the guy never gained any weight though he was pretty tall, beaten only by Spencer by two inches.

"Am I the shortest guy on this team?" he wondered out loud, going through the statistics.

"Get real. We're both the same height," Ata scoffed, giving up trying to follow the program he had been watching to feel the bluenette's brow for a possible temperature. Frowning at the slight heat, he handed his friend the ice pack he must have gone for during the bluenette's absence. "And what about Ian?"

Dabbing his forehead with the cooling sack, Kai scoffed.

"Dwarves don't count."

"Ouch. I'll make sure to tell him you said that."

"Would you be so kind?"

"What happened this time?"

"I have a cold that won't go away, some freaking stalker with the same problem, a best friend who is hell bent on humiliating me and a psycho who just strolled into my hotel with at least one--"

"Five!" came the correction from the kitchen.

"Five daggers. What do you think about that?"

"Just another ordinary day in the life of Kai Hiwatari. Did you hear what they're saying about the Japanese beyblade tournament? Sounds like someone is going to be the new scout leader for team BBA."

"Stop piling it on," he groaned, rubbing his head. "The last thing I need right now is to be on some amateur team. I called Mr. Dickenson this morning and he assured me that it was all for the best and he wished me good luck. That's it."

"So, you can't ward off cowards **and** you can't intimidate old people anymore?" Bryan smirked, returning with a large plate of leftovers he had found and a can of soda. The falcon really did have a hatred for water. "You're just in a downwards spiral, aren't you, Hiwatari?"

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Kutnezsov. You've got your food, now tell us why you're here so soon."

Sitting down on the floor before the large armchair, Bryan placed his drink beside him and took a bite first out of his meal before answering. Another bizarre trait of the lanky teen was that he hardly used chairs, always preferring to sit on the floor. Right now he was merely using the stuffed comforter as a backrest.

"We got a visitor today at the Abbey. Your gramps had some secret meeting with Boris in his office."

Both teens sat up at the news that Bryan had so calmly delivered.

"Any idea why he came?"

Taking another bite, the falcon considered it before nodding.

"Boris knew I was coming on Friday and interrogated me about it. He kept trying to get me to say something about the chips. Asking questions about whether or not the chips were bothering you or if they were still functioning. Shit like that."

"Watch that tongue of yours," Kai warned. "Unless you're willing to take up a vow of silence."

"Saskia ain't here now," Bryan observed. "Where's everyone?"

"On holiday. Is Voltaire still at the Abbey?" Ata beat Kai to answering, intent on the other topic.

"No. But he did come down to the training rooms to check out the team. He wasn't very happy that you weren't there," he looked at Ata. "Told Boris to make sure you don't fall behind on your training. He wants the team in top condition for the finals. Plus he wants Black Dranzer revamped and ready."

"Ready for what?" Kai asked, unsettled at the suspicious developments.

"Do I look like a bloody mind reader? I don't know what the old git is up to. They can be founding an aviary for all I care."

"What's the use of coming over if you only have half-news?" Kai shot back. Bryan could be so damn irritating at times. "If you only came to make a pest of yourself then get out of my house!"

"I'm not a courier! The only reason I came over today was because they planned a 'surprise' medical check-up tomorrow!"

A stunned silence stretched for several seconds but was broken by the two teens on the couch who erupted in laugher and chuckles.

"Aw, is the wittle falcon afraid of the big, bad needle?" Kai smirked, hitting the nail right dead on the head, returning the insult from last night's telephone call.

"Seriously, Bryan," Ata gasped, wiping the tears from his eyes, "for someone who loves pain and bloodshed, you are still afraid of getting shots?"

"Those things could be carrying viruses!" he snapped, earning only more laugher, much to his vexation.

"Did the Abbey run out of lollipops for the good little boys?"

"What other tests are you afraid of?"

"Would you have to turn your head and cough?"

More hysterical laugher.

"You two are going to need to visit a doctor soon enough if you don't shut up."

"Alrigh, alright," Ata appeased, holding up both hands in a calming manner though still grinning widely. "Though I am curious as to why you left. You usually enjoy the rectal probing."

The couch sprang beneath the bluenette as Ata nimbly jumped over the back and hightailed it out of the room, a raging falcon hot on his heels and promising very painful retribution. Soon enough the thundering sound of rapid feet running up the stairs was followed by several doors slamming.

Alone in the living room, Kai sighed, mentally counting down the inevitable.

'Five…four…three…two…one…'

Sure enough, Ata's pained yelp echoed throughout the house right on cue.

"Always doing things the hard way, huh Ata?" he lamented, getting to his feet to go and try to settle the war being waged upstairs before too much valuable items, including the redhead, were rendered to pieces.

On the bright side, this meant that Ata would have little time to hazard him about taking his medications.

'Hn, Bryan has his uses after all,' the bluenette snickered, climbing the stairs towards the sounds of struggle taking place in one of the many rooms.

It's like what Ata had said. While all of this would be considered alarmingly alien to others, it was just another ordinary day in the life of Kai Hiwatari.

Tbc…

* * *

Yay! Bryan's here! Another lovely character that I can alter to my specifications! I wanted to include him in Untold Truths but he wouldn't have been as appreciated (and of significance to the plot). Don't worry, he'll be in Stand By Me too! 

Read & Review, please.


	8. Unmasking A Traitor

Title: Boys Days In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: Gaaaah! I've noticed that my chapters keep getting longer and longer! Don't think that you guys mind, but it's just freaky.

* * *

"You are sick."

"I prefer the word vengeful, if you don't mind."

"It's even worse than the first outfit you bought. How exactly are you planning on getting him to wear that?"

Ata smiled, happily swinging the large shopping bags he was carrying as the two of them walked through the private parking garage towards the elevators. Despite spending the entire afternoon in town, the redhead was lively, fueled by twisted glee.

"There are so many ways, I can hardly choose. As team captain I can threaten to put him on the bench during upcoming tournaments or I can blackmail him with many embarrassing secrets or I can remind him that sacrifices must be made if he wants to get front row seats at your upcoming performance in the club."

Rolling his eyes, Kai shifted his own weight in shopping bags to one hand but didn't make a smart comeback.

"Don't go dull on me now, Kai."

His grin faded, however, when he saw the reluctant, haunted look in the red orbs. Nudging a bare shoulder with his to get his friend's attention, he spoke in a more honest tone of voice.

"You can still back out of the bet if you want, you know. If it bothers you that much."

"How are you feeling?"

The redhead stared for a moment.

"You're asking me how I'm feeling? I'm not the one with the flu here."

"You don't feel strange or…something?"

"I'm about to bring the mighty falcon to his knees. I'm currently in seventh heaven here. What should be wrong with me?"

"It's stupid," Kai shrugged, "but last night while in bed…I had a dream about you."

"And that would be bad because…?"

"Not **that** type of dream," he snapped. "I saw you lying on a steel table and…and you weren't moving. I called out to you but you wouldn't open your eyes…And I couldn't touch you no matter how far I reached. It was like…"

"Like I was dead?" the redhead filled in, his carefree smile gone.

"You know I don't believe that dreams can predict the future, but it was so real," Kai said softly, staring before him with troubled eyes. "I have never experienced anything like that."

Ata didn't speak, lowering his eyes.

"Ata, is something going to happen?"

"…"

Stepping into the elevator, Kai pressed the button though kept his eyes on the suddenly sober redhead.

"Ata?"

"We both know that something going to happen, Kai," the blue-eyed teen began, eyes averted. "Something really big. When Boris and his goons are ready, we're going to have to fight back. And if we don't give it all we've got and succeed, then we'll **all **die."

"You've also dreamt about dying?"

Ata nodded.

"It's nothing new to me, though. Ever since I was a child, I've been afraid of dying. Ever since the day that my father told me of how my brother had died. Death just scares me because I don't know what to expect afterwards. Since then, whenever I go to bed at night upset or angry, I always dream of it."

Neither said anything during the rest of the elevator ride. When the metallic doors slid open on the ground floor, revealing the main lobby, another dark glimpse of his dreams flashed before him and Kai faltered in his steps, masking it by nodding to Ata to exit first.

"You're not going to die."

The wolf looked up at his stern words. Walking right up beside the redhead, Kai stared him straight in the eyes.

"We can beat them, Ata. We've experienced more than enough Hell in our lives; I'm not going to let Boris, Voltaire or anyone else drag us back down. When it's all over, we will have pulled through."

The blue eyes lightened at the promise.

"Are you sure that my support will be enough?"

"Who else could possibly do?"

Glad to hear the taunting tone, Ata shrugged.

"You never know, Kai. Maybe you'll have found someone by then. How much do you want to bet that it will be someone from your new team?"

"If I accept that bet, can we drop this one?"

"No trades. But you can still back out."

"And have Bryan hack me into little pieces because I wasted his time?"

"At least you wouldn't have to dance."

You just know that something is wrong with the picture when **that** sounds like a better alternative.

* * *

The loud booms of gunshots, explosions, screams and carnage greeted them as they opened the door. The chaos was coming from the living room just around the corner but both already knew the source.

"Why do you keep buying him those video games?" Kai complained, toeing off his shoes.

"Why do you have that Playstation?"

"Because you bought it."

"Then why do you keep it?"

"You're kidding, right? I can't go near that thing without Bryan starting to foam at the mouth. If I so much as touch it…"

Both shuddered at the consequences.

"I'm going to hide these in my room for tomorrow. Gives him less time to shred them," Ata said, taking everything from Kai. "Distract him."

"You can't pry him away from that game with a crowbar," Kai replied though the redhead was already on his way up to his rooms.

Turning his attention to the day's mail, Kai took the exact opposite direction as his friend and soon found himself in the arch that opened up into the living room. Looking up, he could just barely see the violet head seated before the couch.

On screen, the main player was mowing down fleeing enemies with a machine gun. In his bloodied left hand was a head, with the broken spine still attached to it that swayed with each jump and kick. The concrete floor, some dungeon-like setting, was a solid red pool with bullet-ridden bodies lying about. One soldier was injured but trying to get to his feet. The main player turned on him and raising his metal-clad booted foot, smashed the soldier's skull in, allowing brain to ooze out.

"Abbey not bloody enough for you?" he asked out loud.

"They have a bunch of rules against purposefully breaking bones."

Of course, Bryan was sitting on the floor. He had pushed the salon table to the side to give him a better view of the large screen and was avidly following the action, his fingers madly punching the controller. A loud crash followed by desperate pleas for mercy brought a cruel smile to the pale face before the falcon heartlessly slaughtered the people on screen with a machete.

Kai stared blankly.

Did Ata really buy Bryan this game?

"You made it to level nine already?"

Apparently so.

Looking back at the redhead with an incredulous look, he motioned to the fictional massacre with a questioning look.

"Bought it when I was in the mall a couple of days ago," Ata admitted, sliding down next to him on the couch. "Sent it via mail."

"That's why you came so soon," Kai accused, leaning forward to slap the back of the taller teen's head. Hard. "Hn. Medical check-up, my ass."

As usual, the hit didn't seem to register. Bryan was more intent on the new challenge before him, which turned out to be a pack of animated Rottweilers roaming the grounds.

"How you feeling?" Ata asked, turning to the bluenette, leaving their friend to his own devices for now.

"Alright, I guess," he said, shifting through the envelopes with no great interest. "I didn't cough last night. And I managed to eat everything on my plate this morning at breakfast."

"So all systems go for tomorrow night's clubbing?" Ata asked, eyes practically shining.

"Might as well get it over with."

"You want me to teach you some dance moves?"

"Yeah, Hiwatari. How about a sneak-peak before the main event?" Bryan joined in, eyes still glued on the game but a grin on his face.

"Go through yourself in the acid pit, Kutnezsov. Why doesn't he have to dance?" he asked the teen next to him.

"Because he's not part of the initial bet. He's just coming along for the laughs."

"You know, Ata, you should be flattered that I'm willing to do this for you."

"I am, Kai. I really am. But that doesn't mean that I can't take advantage of that."

"If you weren't such a possessive idiot than you wouldn't be in this predicament, Hiwatari."

"Isn't there something you need to kill? Butt out."

"You could learn a thing or two from Bryan," Ata noted. "You don't see him getting into such situations."

"You don't see him go through an entire day without damaging personal property or people themselves, either."

"Speaking of which, you're going to have to replace that Ming vase in the upstairs library," Bryan brought up. "Stupid thing got in Falborg's way while I was practicing."

Kai pretended that he didn't hear that while Tala raised a brow, lying back against the armrest.

"Kai, if you had to choose, who would you prefer I be with; Bryan or James?"

"Who would you?" he shot back and both smirked as they noticed the object of their conversation actually cringe at that.

"Well, I do know Bryan better," Ata considered, studying the falcon. "And he is very easy on the eyes."

"Back off, Tala."

Pretending to be engrossed in a bank bill, Kai was vainly trying not to laugh out loud even as Ata stretched out a slender leg, running his socked foot down their friend's back.

"And he has a good body that I wouldn't mind seeing in all its glory."

"No touching," Bryan warned, moving away from the offending foot.

"I mean, I've always scoped him out in the Abbey when we were in the showers, but fleeting glances make the over all picture so incomplete. And filling in the blank spaces with my imagination just isn't enough for me anymore."

A large PAUSE appeared on screen and for the second time within 24 hours Bryan jumped to his feet, reaching out in an attempt to grab the wolf. Ata once again made his escape over the back of the couch but Bryan had anticipated that and cut his team captain off before he could make a run for the stairs. Ata quickly changed his direction and instead ran around the large pool table, keeping it between him and his pursuer.

Blocking out the death treats and wisecracking retorts behind him, Kai leafed through the newspaper amongst the mail until he found what he was looking for. The Beyblade section. Scanning the page, he focused on an article on top.

"They've decided upon the tournaments' locations," he announced to both teens, should either be interested.

"Where are they going to be held?" Ata called back, holding a cue-stick in his hands as a weapon against Bryan who was gripping a heavy billiard ball.

"China and America. Championship will be in Russia, of course."

"Any news on that team of yours?"

A solid crack interrupted him before he could answer and the billiard ball traveled an impressive distance across the room before gravity pulled it down to land harmlessly on the thick carpet.

"No baseball inside the house. And don't throw things," Kai admonished Bryan, who was already aiming for the redhead with another ball while Ata waited, cue held like a bat in both hands. "According to this article Mr. Dickenson has announced that he's personally flying in a blader from China."

"Why the hell is he doing that?"

"He says that he's confident that this guy will make the team."

"Any information on him?"

"Nothing. Must be some no-name country hick."

"Hmm…Family of yours, Bryan?"

More scuffle, some cues clattering, a couple of billiard balls rolling across the hardwood floor and footsteps sounded in the back as Ata managed to slip past their friend and dashed out of the room. Bryan, not one to let his prey get away, followed hot on his heels, a trail of Russian curses following him.

Continuing with his reading, and ignoring the sound of what had to be another vase meeting its shattering demise in the hall, Kai's attention was caught by a small article near the very bottom of the page. A black and white photo of a boy flashing a thumbs-up while grinning like an idiot (dis)graced the small article.

_THE NEXT CHAMPION?_

_Tyson Granger, a 12-year-old blader from Japan, has been causing a stir in his community. Not even a teenager yet, he has been steadily making a name for himself as a very bright newcomer with great potentials. So much so that it has been rumored that he will be sponsored by the BBA during the Japanese Regional Tournament. Tyson has already won several qualifying matches and has become a favorite amongst tournament fans._

'If this guy ends up on the team…I'd rather give up beyblading altogether.'

Another article more to the left wasn't anymore reassuring.

_AMERICAN TEAM READY FOR ACTION!_

_Team PBA, America's leading beybladers, are reportedly ready for the American tournaments. Though their strategies and styles are top secret, harbored in the impenetrable PBA research facility, they have guaranteed virtual success. They have disclosed that they have used the art of science to enhance the performances of their blades. The Americans are arguably the most technologically advanced participants in the beyblading world. With an impressive record of victories against fellow patriot teams, team PBA, also known as the All Starz, have issued a challenge to their opponents in the upcoming big event. If they rise above the rest once more they will have earned their spot in the world championships against Russia's Demolition Boys. Many Americans are certain of their team's success and are anticipating a match of, quoting the team's captain, Michael Parker, " gigabyte proportions"._

Gigabyte proportions?

Ridiculous play on words aside, this team sounded more flash than substance. If he were ever to have the displeasure of facing them he'd leave the battles over to his new teammates. That is, if they actually made it to the American tournament.

Personally, he wasn't holding his breath.

Someone plopped down next to him, drawing his gaze away from the article to find Ata whose hair was in slight disarray and his cheeks flushed, grinning widely and looking rather proud of himself. Bryan was nowhere in sight.

"Lured him out onto the balcony and locked the doors behind him," the redhead boasted between pants. "Wonder how long I should keep him locked out. It's not cold outside so I think a couple of hours should do."

"Which balcony?"

"The one outside the third guest room upstairs."

"So basically the room right above us."

"Yeah."

Kai's eyes strayed on their own accord to the right.

"Too bad it isn't cold outside."

"Why not?" Ata asked, eyes closed as he caught his breath.

"Because then we wouldn't have those doors open."

Following his friend's stare, Ata's breath came to an abrupt halt. Then he cursed.

Indeed, the glass doors leading to the large balcony to their right were wide open. The curse came again, louder this time, when legs suddenly appeared from above before none other than Bryan free-fell the remaining distance onto the floor, having climbed down from the balcony directly above. Straightening, he fixed Ata with a look that made both teens shiver.

"Kiss your pretty face goodbye, captain."

And with that he lunged.

Using quick reflexes, and an instinctive need to survive, Kai ducked. Ata, still recovering from the chase, was a bit on the slower side and was not so fortunate. Caught beneath the falcon, the redhead was swift enough to catch both wrists before Bryan could get his hands on him. What followed was a waiting game.

"You do know that I'm going to hurt you once you let go," Bryan warned beforehand.

"You do know that Kai won't let you."

"Is that so?" The lavender eyes turned on the phoenix who was sitting on the carpet. "Is he boasting, Hiwatari?"

"You two have done enough damage to the place," Kai said, looking around at the devastation for the first time. "Just drop it already."

"Gonna have to be more convincing than that," Bryan retorted, trying to pull a fast one by freeing one hand with a sudden twist of his arm and succeeding. Catching both slender wrists in on hand, he sneered down at his captain. "Too bad, Tala. Looks like your mine."

Kai just **knew** what was coming up next following that statement, but poor Bryan had yet to learn that you simply did **not** say certain things to the wolf. For once, the falcon was the symbolic lamb that had led itself to the slaughterhouse.

"Finally coming clean, Bryan?"

The light eyes lost some of their victorious gleam.

"Huh?"

Lips curling in a tantalizing smirk, Ata squirmed slightly beneath the other.

"So all this time you've been pretending. If you wanted to get me in this position all you had to do was ask. I'd have happily obliged."

Running a hand over his face, Kai was too weak from silent laugher to intervene. The horrified look on Bryan's face only made things worse.

"That's not what I'm doing!" the falcon denied, pulling away only to have his wrists caught once more, tugging him back down.

"Don't be ashamed," Ata cooed, whispering in the older boy's ear. "We all have our…desires. I can give you what you want, Bryan. You can take me. All of me. Whenever you need me…"

The slight tremor that shook the falcon's body was very conspicuous.

"So is that a yes?" the redhead asked softly with a seductive expression that would have brought a thousand men to their knees. "Right here, right now, Bryan? I'm sure Kai won't mind giving us some privacy. You can stay on top if you want…"

"Ergh! **Let go!**"

Wrenching himself free, the tall teen scrambled back off the sofa, staring at his captain with eyes as wide as saucers, his breathing labored. He almost fell off the armrest when Ata smoothly got to his knees and began to crawl over, looking like a heat-driven panther closing in on his mate.

"Tonight then?" he offered, sliding up to kneel before the traumatized falcon, placing his hands gently on the other's thighs as he leaned in till their chests touched. Looking up from beneath his long eyelashes, he licked his lips. "I'll be waiting."

And then, in a gesture that stunned Kai though totally freaked Bryan out, Ata caught the teen's lips in a heated kiss and the bluenette would have bet his fortune that he saw tongue. It didn't last long as Bryan pushed Ata back as if he was poisonous, and tried to escape but forgot his limited support, falling off of the armchair in his hasty retreat.

Once again, the two bladers fell victims to near deranged laughing fits. Kai leaned back against the salon table, laughing loudly despite the fact that he barely had any air left in his lungs to do so. Ata was lying full out on his stomach; face buried in a cushion that muffled but didn't silence his cackling though did soak up the tears streaming from his eyes.

"Screw you, Ivanov!"

Glaring up a storm, Bryan dropped back down on the floor before the couch, grabbing the controller and resuming the game though with a new rage that was vented out on the hopeless fighters in the computer world. His jaw was clenched as he viciously stabbed at the buttons, spraying his opponents with waves upon waves of bullets.

"I'm sorry, Bryan," Ata gasped between giggles, still too weak to sit up so instead stretched out a hand to pat the other's shoulder. "I couldn't resist."

"Don't touch me. Ever. Again."

"One little kiss wasn't so bad."

"It was disgusting."

"You are **so** immature."

His only response was a rude hand gesture.

Silence fell over them as Bryan was in no mood to talk and the two younger teens were still gasping for air. Accepting this lulled peace, the three watched on as the warrior on screen faced the barricade of Rottweilers who seemed content to just walk around, taking no particular interest in him. Still, a few selection screens later, the player raised an arm, automatic pistol in hand.

"Bryan, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ata warned, watching with a slight frown. "Leave them alone and just try finding another way round."

Purposefully ignoring the redhead, Bryan aimed and fired, blowing off the nearest dog's head with a perfect shot.

No sooner had the animal's body fallen to the ground when it fellow pack members all turned in unison like only computerized canines can and an ill-omened collection of growls and snarls drifted from the wall mounted stereos. With rabid ferocity, the canines thundered towards the warrior and proceeded to rip him to pieces, shedding blood, organs and body parts everywhere. The screen went black before…

GAME OVER

This time, a stunned silence settled over the teenagers, all watching the blinking white words with large eyes, trying to determine if they had indeed just witness Bryan's character's gory dismemberment.

"Dammit!"

"You don't read about any of that on the packaging," Kai noted.

"I told you not to shoot the damn dog," was Ata's conclusion as he rose from the sofa. "I'm going to make dinner."

Deciding it best to leave Bryan alone for now, Kai followed their friend into the kitchen though with no intent on helping out. He wasn't much of a cook plus Ata did not tolerate others getting in his way when he was in charge of preparing meals. So Kai took a seat at the bar on the opposite side, leaving the entire cooking area to the redhead who was selecting several items from the fridge and cupboards.

"You knew that the dogs would attack him if he shot at them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I also knew that he'd do exactly what I told him not to after that little episode on the couch."

"Would you really ever consider being with Bryan?" Kai asked, unable to not raise a brow suspiciously when Ata slowed in his actions, which was putting the pans on the stove.

"Can't really tell. I'm attracted to people who show interest in me. Hell, I'd do you if you weren't my best friend."

"Thanks for sharing."

"Bryan's just…Bryan. Awesome blader and agreeable enough to like having around, but you know how he is. If it doesn't include beyblading, weapons or supplying local hospitals with patients daily, then he doesn't give it a second thought."

"Unless you're willing to engage in bondage…"

"You're really trying to get me to see someone other than James, huh?"

"What about Spencer?"

"I'm not about to date anyone from my own team, Kai. It would make it harder to torture them with training and orders. Besides, I am very happy with James and I am not going to give him up anytime soon," Ata determined, placing the meat in the skillet, the sound of crackling oil emanating from the black pan. "If there is anyone who should be looking for someone it is you. Don't forget the real reason behind the bet: your dancing aside, you are supposed to be looking for potential boo."

"Potential **what**?"

"Boyfriend."

"Stop using those words. And the real reason behind me agreeing was to keep you away from James."

"Well…that's going to be a bit tough considering that he'll be joining us."

"What!" Kai jumped up and stalked around the counter, breaking the Do-Not-Enter rule without a moment's hesitation. "Ata, I am not going to go anywhere as long as he's coming!"

"I told him about it on our date and he asked if he could come with us," Ata shrugged as if it was no big deal, stirring the noodles in a large pot. "I thought it would be fun. Besides, he'd think that I wasn't being faithful to him if I had told him no. Single young men only go to the nightclubs to pick up others."

"Ata, it's either him or me," Kai insisted, unmoved. "If he doesn't trust you when you go out with your friends then it just proves that he's a…a…"

"Genuinely caring boyfriend?"

"Anything but that."

"Fine," Ata sighed, gently pushing past him to get some butter from the refrigerator. "I'll call him and tell him bad news. But that means that I'm going to have to make it up for him on Saturday."

"I give up."

"For now," was the added response. "By tomorrow morning you'll probably have dug up some criminal record of him so I won't count my blessings yet."

Watching the other work, Kai folded his arms, a puzzled look on his face. Feeling the prickling sensation of the crimson eyes, Ata looked up from tasting the broth.

"What?"

"Seriously, why do I put up with you?"

"You don't have a choice. Admit it, Kai. Deep within, you're a bridled nerve of testosterone and it takes you every ounce of self-control not to be all over me so you just have to settle with watching and longing from a moderate distance."

"Damn it, you saw right through me," Kai said sardonically, rolling his eyes as he reached over to pluck a piece of cooked chicken from the plate.

"A guy can dream," Ata retaliated, smacking away his hand with a wooden spoon. "Don't spoil you appetite. Did you take your medication?"

"Yes."

"Stop lying."

"Seriously, I did take them. Was kinda hoping that they'd knock me out and spare me from dealing with the puppy slayer."

"I'm going to nuke the whole damn pack," Bryan promised, stomping into the kitchen and throwing himself carelessly onto a barstool. "Filthy flea-bitten mutts."

"Pack members must defend one another; I happen to think that they reacted very natural," Ata shot back, adding over twenty different spices to one pot.

"You would, wolf."

"Crap! That reminds me. I have a photo of James to show you!" Ata suddenly cried out, making his friends jump. Handing Kai the whisk he had been using, he disappeared into the other room. "Where did I put it…?"

"What the hell did I say?" Bryan asked, bewildered.

Kai only shrugged, not really sure himself how the American had managed to weasel his way back into the conversation. Dumping the whisk into the sink (though Ata might still need it) he was about to steal another piece of chicken from where it sat tantalizingly on the plate when Ata returned.

"Left it in my coat pocket," he grinned, walking to Kai. "We took it in the restaurant last time. He sent it to me this morning."

"How considerate," Kai muttered, already glaring at the picture that was being held in the slender hand as if it were a world treasure or something. "What makes you think I am interested?"

"Oh, come on! You mean to say that you are not even the slightest bit curious of the guy who has stolen my heart?"

"Most certainly not."

"Too bad."

Before he could object the picture was placed in his hand, leaving him no choice but to look at it though not without an agitated growl. Looking down at the face he just knew he was going to hate, the red eyes widened, however, in shock spawned from disbelief and, soon thereafter, anger.

Hell no…Hell freaking no!

Perhaps too intent on the cooking, Ata failed to notice the phoenix's reaction.

"Handsome, huh? Told you so."

There had to be some mistake…It couldn't be…

"Bryan, check out your competition," Ata plucked the photo from Kai and tossed it onto the bar.

Glaring at the redhead, the falcon picked it up nonetheless, violet eyes that expressed at first boredom suddenly flaring as he went over James' features.

"What the--!"

"How did you manage to break the vase in the library?" Kai cut in, shaking his head at the Falborg blader from where he stood behind Ata.

"Huh!" was the blank response. "Screw the vase! Isn't this--"

"That thing cost a fortune," he disrupted again though quickly walked over to where the tallest of the three was staring him down as if he had truly lost it. "Don't think I'm going to let you off just because it was an 'accident'."

"It didn't bother you so much a while ago," Ata reminded suspiciously, looking between the two as Kai dragged Bryan off his seat.

"Late reaction," he brushed off, shoving Bryan ahead of him towards the stairs. "You were with me when I bought it. Natasia will have a fit if she comes home and finds it broken. I'm going to have to order a new one."

"So why do you need Bryan?"

"We'll be back soon."

He could feel the redhead's doubtful eyes on him as he walked out, entering the den on the other side of the kitchen where Bryan, clutching the photo that was now basically crushed, stood waiting with indignant anger.

"Never push me again," was the first thing he growled as the bluenette neared. "And what is wrong with you. This--"

"Shut up!" Kai hissed, ignoring everything his friend had just said and pushed him towards the stairs. "Up stairs to my office. Now. And don't say a word until we get there!"

Of course, Bryan was not easily appeased but Kai's determination won out this time and, many curses and threats later, both were inside his second office. His favorite was to be found within his private chambers but this was where he usually welcomed business associates and others since it was larger. His desk stood before eight comfortable yet elegant chairs that formed a half circle on the Oriental rug. It was in one of those chairs that he sunk down, running an angry hand through his hair. Another reason why he came to this room was because it was completely soundproof, which he knew would come in handy.

Sure enough, before he could even say a word…

"Have you lost your bloody mind! Again, **never** push me again. Try that one more time and I will break your wrists! I busted your leg once before, Hiwatari. And what the hell is this all about!"

He threw the wrinkled photo at the bluenette's feet. Kai could only look down at the crumpled image of the two smiling males. On the right, Ata, whose blue eyes sparkled almost as bright as his smile, the red head resting on the shoulders of James who had an arm around the blader's waist. The possessive gesture reflected in the man's eyes and though his face was handsome there was an underlying tone of egoism that Kai could never mistake.

"That's the same jack-ass I had to save you from when I got here!" Bryan snarled, grabbing him by the collar. "Why are you keeping this from Tala?"

James…James…was nothing but a fraud. A man who simply grabbed left, right and center at any teenager he could get his hands on. A man who had attempted to get him, Kai, to go out with him on two separate occasions. A man who had been hitting on another guy, while Ata believed him to be The One.

"I didn't…" he started when Bryan released him roughly, "I don't want Ata…I don't know how to tell him…"

Bryan gifted him a WTF-stare.

"You don't know how to tell him **what**? If you don't have the balls to do it then I will."

"No!" Kai grabbed the taller teen as he turned to leave, pulling him back. "You don't get it, Kutnezsov!"

"Get what!" Bryan sneered, using his height to his advantage.

Knowing that he had to speak fast to prevent severe blood loss, Kai let the arm he had been gripping go but stood his ground, glaring up at the other with unwavering intention.

"You'd better believe that I am even more enraged at this than you are, but we cannot tell Ata! At least, not yet. Don't you understand? Ata's is head-over-heals for this guy! If he found out who James really is it will break his heart!"

"Really?"

Resisting the urge to slap the other upside the head, Kai rolled his eyes.

"Figure of speech, you idiot. I do not know what to do yet, but you are not going to utter a word to Ata! Slip back into your I-don't-give-a-damn attitude and just go back to playing games and wrecking my home; I will deal with this myself."

"You can't tell me--"

Within him the demon roused once more and his eyes flashed.

"This is not going to be easy, Bryan," he growled, making the falcon actually take a step back at the sudden chill that seemed to be seeping from his own body despite the flaming eyes. "You will keep your mouth shut. If you screw up and hurt Ata than all your daggers and training will not be enough to defend you. Get it?"

There was only one thing that scared (or at least unnerved) Bryan and that was the knowledge of the beast that resided in his teammate. The violet eyes widened as if having sensed the stirring monster within the bluenette and the falcon finally nodded.

"Whatever."

Blinking away redness, Kai took a deep breath, a hand unconsciously drifting to touch his chest that trembled so slightly before falling still as the dark phoenix returned to its slumber.

"I will tell Ata," he said, somewhat breathlessly. "And believe me, James better enjoy the ability to walk as much as he can because the next time I see him I will put him on crutches."

"With your defense?" Bryan doubted, cynicism back in his voice since Kai was in a less threatening state once more. "Stick to Tala. I promised that bastard that I'd finish him off."

"Then we'll share."

A loud succession of knocks made them turn and a voice called out from the other side of the door.

"What on earth are you two talking about? Dinner's ready!"

"We're coming," Kai answered, granting Bryan a final glare. In a softer voice, he said, "Not a word."

Scowling, the falcon looked down at the photo that had been left on the carpet. He picked up and looked like he wanted to tear it to pieces but instead he tugged at it with quick jerks, smoothing it out. Once satisfied, he glowered at the man's image.

Schooling his own stormy thoughts, Kai opened the door just as Ata had raised a hand to knock again. The blue eyes fixed on him, suspicious but unable to pin anything on either teens, as Bryan had come up behind the bluenette.

"What's going on?" he asked/demanded.

"I'll tell you later," Kai answered.

He knew it was of little use to lie to Ata. The redhead could see through him like a sheet of tracing paper. It was best to just put off the subject for now until he could think up a suitable way to approach what was bound to be a very hard and painful confrontation. Ata knew he was hiding something, but whereas he could decipher the bluenette's lies, he could not contradict the other's honest answers.

"You'd better," was all he could say after a while and turned on his heels, saying over his shoulder, "You know I hate it when people keep things from me."

"Ironic," Bryan muttered and got a hard elbow in his ribs. Leering at Kai, he didn't retaliate though but shoved the photo into his hands and merely walked on ahead, following the redhead.

Kai leaned against the doorframe, not really looking at anything though James' condescending smile goaded him in his mind and he sneered.

He knew it. He had just known that something was wrong with this James of America! How many others had caught the lecherous man's eyes? Did he just ring up another unaware guy when not with Ata? Was the wolf just another prize that he used to show off to his friends and colleagues? Sitting so smugly in the restaurant, his filthy hands all over Ata, touching the redhead and kissing him. No wonder he was so compliant to bringing Ata home early that night: He could have easily called someone else to go out with later!

Kai had hated his stalker as it were. Now that the stranger had turned out to be his best friend's crush he was on the verge of full fury. He could hear the screech in his ears as his chest trembled, just barely restraining the phoenix within.

'I don't know who you think you are,' he looked at the picture. 'But if you think that I am going to let you hurt Ata then you are dead wrong. I'll make sure of it.'

Before he could stop himself, he walked back over to his desk, pulled open the top drawer and picked up the silver lighter he kept there. Ripping the picture in two, he held up James' half over the empty trash bin and stared at it dispassionately. With blazing eyes, he flicked the lighter, sparking the orange flame that reflected in his eyes and held it up beneath the fragile picture. The fire quickly spread, eating away at the image that began to curl and smoke. Not until the last second did he drop it into the bin where the final inches burned to mere flakes, leaving a scorched spot at the bottom.

'Unless God is truly merciful, you will suffer the same fate, James.'

Not looking back, he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: The whole scene with the video game dogs killing the character is based off of a real life experience. I was over at a friend's house and she was playing Shadow Man (or something like that) and had reached the stage where she was confronted by a pack of dogs that weren't really paying her any attention. However, I asked her what would happen if she shot at them. No one really knew so she fired a shot and killed one…and was consequently mauled by the whole pack of them, thus ending her adventures in the shadow world and my rights to ever be around her while she's playing video games. But hey, it was worth many, many laughs. Since she was a good sport about it in the end, I dedicate this chapter to her.

Incase you're wondering, WTF stands for 'What the fuck'.

Soooo…WTF! James is the guy who was hitting on Kai all this time! Yup. Didn't think that I was just going to leave him as some off-screen character, did you? So he's been in this story much more often than you'd initially thought.

The story is nearing the end. Yeah, I know that it is short compared to the rest of my works, but I had never planned for it to be long. Right now there are only two chapters left. Once this is done I can focus more on Stand By Me. But don't worry; I'm not going to rush the remaining chapters. Like I said; these chapters just keep getting longer.

Next chapter: the big night out! Will Kai get the chance to talk to Ata, or will he be too tied up with saving his dignity as well as planning James' demise? In any case, Bryan will have a good time

Read & Review, please.


	9. A Night On The Town

Title: Boys Days In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

"Just when I thought I couldn't hate you more…"

Kai had been immersed in dark thoughts since morning, but looking up he felt the clouds part and the sun shone through, briefly but satisfyingly. Quite contradictory to the dark smirk on his face.

"And here I was thinking that you were warming up to me."

"Hiwatari, this is all your fault," Bryan snarled, frozen in the open doorway.

"For once, I'm willing to take the blame," he chuckled, rising from the edge of his bed where he had been buckling the straps on his black boots. Giving the falcon a full look-over, he knew he was grinning like an idiot.

To be honest, Bryan didn't look half bad. In fact, he looked pretty good in the outfit that Ata had selected for him which consisted of mostly black and white, the only color being the purple stud in one ear and its matching fang-shaped pendant hanging from a silver chain. His pants were basically boot cut with zippers down both sides. Though they'd be wearing their jackets out in the cold, once inside the club Bryan was going to have to remove his to reveal his sleeveless white and black top that hugged his torso in all the right places. Throw in the accessories, the teasing glimpse of the teen's tattoo (right shoulder; a falcon) and the fact that Bryan had trained and molded his body into perfect shape (though not with the intention on getting** that** kind of attention); Kai was predicting that he and Ata were going to have an interesting time preventing Bryan from dismembering some clubbers' arms and hands before the night was over.

What amused Kai at the moment wasn't the fact that the falcon was wearing the last thing any of them would have ever expected, but the look of actual discomfort on the taller boy's face as he tried vainly not to look at his reflection in the floor mirror near Kai's closet, or rather, not to grab said mirror and smash it throw one of the many tall windows.

"Just be grateful that Ian isn't here," Kai reasoned, tugging down the bottom of his top which kept riding up. "He wouldn't let you live it down."

"Will you?" Bryan asked irritably, fiddling with the gleaming buckle of his belt as he leaned against the wall, having finally stepped into the room.

"Do I look like I'm the position to make fun of you?" Kai shot back, holding out his arms to give the falcon a good look of his own ensemble.

The top his could deal with; he wore tight tops most of the time, though none with strapped collars, but he'd get by for this one night. The fact that it was slightly see-through was also nothing compared to his pants which, while baggy and of durable material, revealed a lot more skin than he remembered in the shop. Had the waist been any lower he would have had to shave (which would have made Bryan's day much brighter). Ata had lamented that he, Kai, didn't have a navel piercing; Kai suspected another bet would be issued in the near future. Luckily, he had been spared accessories but he had also been forbidden to put on any face paint since the blue would clash with his outfit, according to Ata.

"Out of curiosity," Kai said, "Boris has finally given up on the tattoo?"

"Still threatening to use laser surgery to remove it, but only as a warning when I…misbehave."

In Bryan-term, 'misbehaving' meant slicing his trainers more than three inches deep; a definite no-no that would get any other kid in the Abbey a crippling beating, but the worse punishment Bryan had ever received so far was when Boris had confiscated all his daggers for a month. That had been the closest to tears any of them had ever seen the falcon and as amusing as it had been at first they all agreed that they **never** wanted to witness that again. Yeah, it had been **that** bad.

"Why did you even bother getting a tattoo?"

"Why do you even bother asking?"

"Big secret then?"

"You tell yourself that."

Sighing, Kai motioned to the other that it was time to go downstairs after consulting the alarm clock at his bed. Following the taller boy out, he smirked when Bryan tugged at the small ponytail at the back of his neck.

"Ata put you up to that too?"

An informal grunt was the only response he got and they descended in silence though Kai still couldn't fully wipe the grin off his face at the falcon's jittery attitude; grueling exercises and painful experiments drew no more than a twitched brow from the tall teen, but stick him in some tight clothes and Bryan looked downright scared.

"…You're kidding!...I wish I was there…"

A voice from the kitchen brought Kai, who had taken the lead, to a halt and he held up his hand, stopping and silencing Bryan who leaned over his shoulder, listening in. Ata was, presumably, talking on his cell phone and both teens didn't have to take many guesses as to who the person on the other end was.

"Yeah, they're getting ready now…I'm taking them to Moonshine…Believe me; you have nothing to worry about…Because I'm with them!" Ata laughed from beyond their line of sight. "Like they'll let me make out with someone in their presence!...Yes, you are…"

By now the redhead's voice had taken on a somewhat softer tone and both eavesdroppers resisted rolling their eyes though Bryan did mutter (rather loudly) something beneath his breath, earning a heal to his toe from Kai. Glaring at the bluenette, he wiped off the smudge on his otherwise spotless boots though kept quiet.

"Saturday? Sure…Sounds like fun…No, I've never been to that type of party before…"

"What type of party?" Bryan asked/growled, only aware of how suspicious he was acting when Kai shot him a raised brow over his shoulder. "Could be some cult thing," he mumbled in his defense.

"That's just sad, Kutnezsov," Kai sighed, turning his attention back to the conversation inside.

After much sweet-talking that both teens could have done without hearing, Ata hung up.

"Stop cluttering the hall, you two!"

Guiltily, they shuffled into the kitchen to find the redhead seated at the bar, legs crossed and lazily twirling his cell by the cord.

"You'd make lousy spies."

"We could just kill you and get away with it."

Ata merely laughed and stood, gathering his things.

The wolf liked to base his outfits off a theme. Tonight, he was dressed in all white, adding even more emphasis on the fiery hair and bright blue eyes. Like them, he was wearing a sleeveless top but his pants were tighter than they'd ever dare to wear, though honest to say Kai had seen him in worse. The studded belt didn't seem to be of any use other than decoration since the pants weren't going to slip down unless forcibly pulled. The only piece of jewelry on the redhead was a white choker pendant around his neck.

Kai sneaked a peak out of the corner of his eyes to gauge Bryan's reaction to their friend's choice of apparel. Having lived with the redhead for some time now, Kai was used to the often risky clothing the other wore, especially when going out to nightclubs. Bryan, however, usually saw his captain at the Abbey where Ata conformed to the appropriate (non-revealing) dress code.

'Wonder what Boris would say if he ever saw Ata like this…'

In any case, even Boris' horrified (and outraged) expression could never be as outrageously amusing as the conflicting stare the falcon was pinning on the redhead. Bryan seemed caught between throwing up and staring stupidly.

"So, you guys managed to get dressed without hurting yourselves?" Ata teased. "Let's see the damage."

Kai merely lowered his arms to give the other a clear view of him. Ata nodded, pleased with the result before turning to Bryan, who looked away quickly.

"Not bad, Bryan," Ata commended, walking a full circle around the falcon. "Told you your hair would look better in one."

"We're glad we meet your specifications," Kai said, plucking the keys from the lengthy rack on the wall. He kept several copies for every car he owned in his main office but the keys hanging in the kitchen belonged only to the cars he generally used on a daily basis.

"So what do you think?" Ata stepped back, eyes on Bryan. "Am I gonna turn heads? Not that I'd ever cheat on you or anything, honey…"

Bryan sneered at the remark, turning away with a disgusted scoff.

"Go shag someone, Tala."

"Wish I could. But I promised James that I'd keep my hands off tonight."

Though he had been amused at the interaction between his two friends, the mention of that name darkened Kai's world once more and he roughly stuffed the keys in his pocket.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered, passing the two. He saw Ata give Bryan a bewildered look but the falcon didn't comment, only following the bluenette, leaving their friend to catch up with them, walking besides the bluenette with a worried expression.

"Seriously, Kai, if you don't want to--"

"Don't bother."

"But…"

Damn to Hell his weak side. Catching glimpse of Ata's somewhat let-down eyes, he swallowed his pride.

"I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"What for?"

"Probably because I can't dance."

"Which is going to be a bit inconvenience since that's part of the bet that you accepted," Bryan joined in.

"It's called blackmail," Kai justified his decision.

"It's called stupidity."

"Call it whatever you want," Ata intervened, "but we're going to have a fun night on the town, all courtesy of Kai."

"Thanks, Ata. Now Bryan really can blame me for anything that goes wrong."

"You're damn right I will."

"So what's the plan?" Kai turned to Ata who was walking between them.

"I have two clubs in mind; Moonshine and Connection. Always good music and drinks and security is good. I was planning on going to Moonshine first…but I think we should hit Connection before midnight; they rented a new DJ for the early hours. Besides, Moonshine usually reserves the best drinks for early morning hours."

"I could do with a couple of those drinks first," he muttered, fiddling with the car keys.

"What about you, Bryan? Are you just going to stand in the corner and laugh at Kai or are you up to something else?"

Bryan, leaning against the elevator wall, shrugged.

"I don't care as long as I get something decent to drink."

"Gods, you're both alcoholics. In that case, will you give me the honor of a dance?" Ata asked, smirking a come-hither smirk that made Bryan squirm.

"Stop that!"

"Alright…for now. Time for a quick course in 'Clubbing 101'."

Ata went on to brief them all the way to the garage, giving them tips on what they could and couldn't do while in the clubs. Kai was mainly warned not to threaten, ignore or scare away fellow patrons while Bryan was given the same advise, plus Ata had made him swear that he wasn't carrying any weapons on him. Just to tease the falcon, Kai had suggested that Ata pat him down for any concealed daggers. That had earned him a very nasty glare from the falcon but Ata had mercifully declined, though not without a few sly comments of his own. It was amazing really, how much Bryan was willing to put up with when around them; anyone else would have been a decomposing pile of flesh right about now.

'Lucky us,' Kai thought half-heartedly. Even having a laugh at Bryan's expense wasn't enough to distract him from the boiling resentment in the pit of his stomach, compliments of one James from America. 'Damn that man to Hell…but only after I'm done with him!'

The massive underground garage was well lit and divided into two sections. Guests parked closer to the entrance, personnel closer to the offices. However, the section closer to the main elevators, directly beneath the lobby, was reserved for his cars. Needless to say, it was off-limits to everyone but those belonging to the Hiwatari household, though Kai and Jeremei were the most frequent drivers with Ata and Ivan sometimes joining ranks.

While he was still a couple of months below the legal driving age, Kai had been doing so for quite some time now. Being a Hiwatari, especially in Russia and Japan, had its influential benefits. One of the (**very**) few things he appreciated concerning his grandfather was when the man had gotten him his license. In the beginning he had been stopped a few times by officers but every station in the city knew by now that Lord Voltaire's 15-year-old grandson drove. Besides, his was a clean record without one single rule-breaking or accident.

Ata, a 'legal aged' driver, was also clean but he usually preferred to be the passenger. Still, when behind the steering wheel the redhead had given his friends a couple of nasty scares with the stunts he sometimes pulled, somehow managing to just stay within the law despite several near misses.

Natasia had never picked up driving after her career-ending crash many years ago and Ivan only used the cars for business, such as delivering important packages or files from the hotel into the city and back. Sometimes he and Natasia would go to the large furniture or home outlets to buy things for the penthouse, especially after a visit from Bryan or (when on his worst of days) Ian, since neither seemed capable of leaving their friend's home without breaking or damaging at least three valuable items.

And speaking of which, unless given signed permission from Kai, Bryan was not allowed to even enter the premises of the bluenette's cars, thanks to a little incident involving Bryan being mad at him, one of the falcon's many sharp daggers and a Ferrari whose new paint job had cost Kai a good 4000 dollars. Again, expensive things (especially those belonging to Kai) were never safe when the falcon was circling about. Damn buzzard.

"You don't mind leaving your baby alone at the club?" Ata asked as they neared the sleek Chevrolet that was to be their ride for the night.

Kai froze, key in the driver's door.

"Don't they have valet parking?"

Ata smiled at him from over the car roof,

"You're so cute."

And then stepped in, leaving Kai to stare worriedly at Bryan who grinned evilly.

"Hope you got insurance, Hiwatari."

"So where do you expect me to park the car?" Kai asked when he got in, turning to Ata who was putting on his seatbelt while Bryan took backseat.

"Side street. I know a good spot within meters of the club."

"And…what guarantee can you give me that I will find my car intact when we are ready to leave?"

"None whatsoever!" Ata beamed, earning a glare from his friend. "Look, these aren't some sleazy, run down places, alright? They are located uptown in very respected areas. No tight security, but enough to keep riffraff out. Good enough for you?"

"Too late to back out now," he said, starting the engine. "Just not looking forward to losing both my self-esteem **and **my car in one night, you know?"

"If it is any assurance, Hiwatari, you lost your self-esteem long ago."

"Says the guy who freaks out because one little kiss."

Well, that certainly did shut Bryan up; all was suddenly silent in the backseat. Kai had to remember to keep that little fact in mind.

"So then," Ata smiled excitedly. "Ready?"

Sighing, Kai gripped the steering wheel, looking straight ahead.

"Never."

Ata grinned, settling in his seat.

"Just what I wanted to hear."

* * *

As promised, the first club was in an area of town that Kai was familiar with, which put him a bit at ease. It had been no more than a twenty minute drive from the hotel. The streets were crowded with party-goers enjoying the start of the weekend, cajoling and laughing loudly as they went about. However, they soon left the rowdy streets, entering the more upper-class part of town.

The club, Connection, was a lot bigger than Kai had expected, though he had never really paid much attention to night clubs and so he could have been mistaken. Situated on the corner of a block, its spotlights waved high into the night sky, outlining the clouds with swirling patterns. He could already hear the muted boom of the music that spilled out of the glass doors onto the long line of people eagerly waiting to gain access though several security guards blocked the entrance, turning those they found unworthy away while letting other's pass without hesitation.

"Down here," Ata pointed out the side street he had mentioned and Kai was relieved to see that it was indeed within view of the club. Besides, the neighborhood was decent enough; no drunkards stumbling about and no suspicious gangs loitering around streetlamps.

Parking behind a dark red Eclipse, Kai ran a hand over his face.

"God, give me strength."

"Once you're inside things will go a lot smoother," Ata assured, patting his knee.

The air was cool though not so much that they had to zip up their jackets. Stepping out, Kai locked and activated the car alarm.

"What can possibly be so amusing about that?" Bryan asked, leaning on the hood beside him, looking with disdain at the long line of clubbers. "Standing around in hopes of getting into some blaring space with hundreds of people all too drunk off their asses to even walk straight."

"Exciting, isn't it?" Ata beamed, walking around to join them in their observation.

"That's a one man's opinion."

"Come on. The night isn't getting any younger."

Sighing simultaneously, the two blader followed their friend, crossing the street and coming up behind the line though Ata surprisingly kept on walking instead of joining it, moving towards the front. Those waiting watched on, their chattering abating as they studied the three teens passing by. From somewhere in the crowd there came a loud whistle.

"Ignore it," Ata told them when both boys tensed, their eyes narrowing dangerously. "They're just goofing around."

"I hate jokers," Bryan snarled but didn't pursue the topic, settling instead on glaring back, making many turn away nervously.

So much for the 'No glaring/scaring' rule.

"Oi, Red!"

Ata smiled a greeting as they reached the front where a mountain of a man stood, sunglasses on despite it being night. Kai, standing to the wolf's right, raised a brow.

"Red?"

"They stuck me with after my first couple of nights here. Come back more often and you'll get one too."

"Not likely."

Grabbing Bryan by the wrist as he had taken a step in the direction of a now cowering man, Ata slung his arms over his friends' shoulder, well aware of the sudden tension in Bryan's body at the contact. Bryan broke the 'No scaring/glaring' rule, Ata broke the 'No touching' rule; all-in-all, a fair trade, though Bryan didn't see it that way, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'horny wolf' under his breath.

"Don't need to introduce my friends to you, do I?" Ata, ignoring his friend's sulking, asked the bouncer who was unclipping the red cord that prevented the rest from entering unwanted.

The man gave both teens a glance.

"No self-respecting beyblade fan wouldn't know them. Kai Hiwatari and Bryan Kutnezsov, right? Thanks to you I won over eight thousand dollars last year during the championships. I knew our team wouldn't lose to those foreigners."

"No problem," Kai said after getting a nudge from Ata in his side.

"So, you boys celebrating or something? Gotta warn you, Red here is a wild cat once inside. You're gonna have a hell of a time keeping up with him."

"It's their first time out on the town so I'm taking it easy tonight," Ata assured, ushering them through. "Do me a favor tonight? There's a Chevrolet parked just around the corner; have someone keep an eye on it. My friend's a bit protective of his cars."

"Sure thing, Red. Enjoy yourselves."

"We plan to," Ata smiled endearingly, nodding at the other bouncers as they climbed up the dozen or so steps towards the doors beyond which multi colored lights flashed at dizzying speed.

"Thanks. About the car," Kai said as Ata took them both by the arms and started to guide them towards the neon lit entrance.

"Now you don't have any excuse to not focus on the bet. We'll go to the bar first and get something to drink. You can get a good view from the club from there. And Bryan," he turned to the falcon who was eyeing the entrance with baleful eyes, "they aren't as lenient about dislocated joints in there as they are at the Abbey. No injuries unless in physical self-defense, got it?"

"Crystal," the teen growled, leaning back slightly when the door man situated on either sides opened the doors for them, wishing them a pleasant time though the words were barely discernable above the music.

Kai muttered a final prayer before bravely stepping forward without Ata's assistance while the redhead followed, still holding onto to Bryan to prevent the teen from making a sudden run for it.

"Welcome to Connection!" a young woman greeted loudly, wearing a skin-tight mini-dress that barely concealed her…assets. "Oh, Red! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Looking good as always, Heidi. Smart move on getting that DJ!" Ata shouted back over the music.

"We're filled to capacity!" she boasted, taking Ata's jacket before turning to the silent pair. "Your friends, I presume?"

"Just here to show them the ropes," he answered. Turning to the two, he tilted his head towards the woman, Heidi. "She'll take your jackets. Keep your wallets."

Shrugging off his black jacket, Kai saw the woman's eyes trail down his torso to the waist of his pants, and he didn't like how her eyes lingered down there for several seconds, before coming up again, a saucy smile on her face as she met his eyes. She then eagerly turned to Bryan, awaiting his own unveiling. The falcon, having already removed his outer layer, held it out to her, almost daring her with a look to make just one sly comment. She pouted at that.

"No need to look so serious, honey," she told him. "There are people in there that are going to do a lot more than just stare."

Bryan looked towards the main dance floor as if trying to find said people in order to hurt them in advance.

"It's their first night out," Ata explained. "I'll have them loosened up before we leave."

"Looking forward to it," Heidi grinned. "Don't forget ya coats on the way out, cutes!"

"Alright, that was the creepiest thing I have **ever** suffered through," Kai said as they walked away, keeping close to Ata in case Heidi might change her mind and jump him right then and there.

"Then you'd better hope we don't come across her sister," Ata smirked. "She's one of the public dancers."

The immense space had been wisely built. On the first floor was the dance floor, the tiles light from within with blue and green light to give the moving bodies a surreal glow as they moved to the beat that pounded their eardrums. In the center of the floor was a large, circular podium in which the DJ supervised five to six plates at one go, switching records with graceful ease, large headphones over his ears to help separate the music from the excited chatter from the crowd. Several twirling light fixtures spun wildly to the beat, automatically adjusting with every change.

The dance floor was but the center piece. Purposefully curved pillars surrounded it like an abstract cage, separating it from the lounges. Whereas some were well lit, others were dark.

"Partial privacy," Ata said when Kai asked. "People basically use them to make out."

They, or rather Ata, walked through the crowd of conversing people to their left, aiming for something that soon came into view.

The bar.

It seemed to go on forever, wrapping around the corners and beyond their line of sight. Hundreds of seats lined the polished blue bar top, most occupied though many people had taken to the dance floor by now. From his point of view Kai could see at least fifty bartenders, men and women alike, attending to the clubbers, expertly flipping bottles and mixing drinks before sliding them over to their waiting customers, laughing and singing to the music as they bustled past one another behind the bar.

One of the bartenders, a man in his early twenties, spied the approaching trio and slung the towel he had been using to dry his hands over a muscled shoulder.

"You finally got them to come, Red?" he asked Ata with a grin, motioning to the six empty seats. "Grab them while they're free; a group just left to dance floor."

They complied, hoisting themselves up onto the high stools.

"I told you that I'd bring them one day," Ata smiled back, earning twin glowers from his friends who had been taking in the impressive interior. "But I need some help loosening them up."

"Age?" the man asked, looking between Kai and Bryan.

"Seventeen. And give me a vodka martini. No lemon," the latter ordered, eyeing the rows upon rows of bottles containing different alcohols on the shelves behind the bartender.

The man nodded, turning to Kai.

"Fifteen," he replied, mind more on the bet than on drinking right now.

"He's only a month younger than me," Ata intervened when the bartender looked doubtful. "Besides, should club rules apply to the heir of the Hiwatari corporation?"

The bartender's eyes widened and his frown lifted immediately into a smile as he thought it over.

"No, I suppose not. Besides, he should be able to enjoy all the benefits of his own club."

Yes, it was his club. Actually, practically every major nightclub in town belonged fully or partially to the Hiwatari corporations and seeing as his grandfather saw it fit he had signed everything over onto Kai's name; something about being too old for all these new-age establishments. This is also why Ata had taken such a liking to going out; as close friend of Kai he was granted free entrance (and free everything else) to all of them. It was pretty ironic that he, Kai, had never been in any himself. Heck, he only made sure that the costs and finances were covered; the actual management of the clubs were left entirely up to the managers, all of whom were very loyal and trustworthy towards the Hiwatari family.

"It's 11.50," Ata said, glancing at the neon-lit clock on the wall behind the bar. "We hit the dance floor at twelve sharp."

"We?" Kai echoed, turning to the redhead who tossed a wink at an interested passerby before replying.

"Well, I'm not **that** heartless. I'm not going to let you go out onto the floor by your little old self. Besides, it's always…safer…to go with a partner."

Two more men passed, one of them whistling at the redhead who raised a brow in casual flirting. Damn, Ata was a bit too used to this. Maybe it was time he started curfewing his friend's outings.

"Here we go, gentlemen," the bartender returned, putting down a metal tray with three cocktails. "Specialty, on the house, needless to say."

Bryan grabbed his, almost finishing it with one gulp. The falcon was definitely looking edgy.

"Do you think it'll be a good idea to leave him alone?" Kai whispered (which was hard to do over the loud music), nodding in Bryan's direction. "Maybe we should stay put for a while until he calms down."

"No excuses," Ata waved off but he did turn to their tall friend. "Bryan?"

"Hn?"

"Will you be joining us?"

"No."

"It'll be fun."

"Forget it."

Some things have been terribly clichéd in life, yet despite it all they always guarantee a response. Kai himself knew this from personal experience and so, chuckling as he took a sip of his drink, he said aloud,

"Save your breath, Ata. The falcon turned chicken, that's all."

Long live reliability.

"What did you say, Hiwatari?"

Murderous eyes that had previously been trying to incinerate the beer tap before them now turned on him. Kai merely leaned over the counter on his elbow, using the decorative straw to lazily mix his beverage.

"Don't give me that crap. I may not like it, but at least I'm man enough to put up a good beybattle **and **to dance. You're just pissed because you know that you could never get onto that dance floor even if you wanted to."

And then, to add emphasis, he leaned over, looking past an amused Ata at his friend.

"Because, Bryan Kutnezsov, you're too scared to even try."

The glass came down hard, almost shattering on the bar top, causing those around them to jump though the two teens didn't flinch as they stared daringly at the pale blader who rose to his feet, still a good few inches taller despite the fact that they were seated on high bar stools.

"I am **not** afraid of anything," Bryan sneered.

Also getting to his feet, though in doing so losing an inch in height, Kai glared up, face stone-serious.

"Prove it."

They glared at each other for another minute or so before both turned simultaneously to Ata who was grinning a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat out of a job. Finally sliding off his seat after finishing his drink, he looped his arms through his friends.

"Shall we?" he smiled, still not believing his luck. It had been a miracle that he had gotten Kai to agree to this; to have Bryan join in…Honestly, his planets must be perfectly aligned!

* * *

Tbc…

A/N: School is bogging me down so instead of leaving you guys waiting for eternity I just decided to post what I had managed to write so far. The second half is underway. I decided to add Bryan to the mix, just to make it up to you guys!

SO, next chapter Kai **and **Bryan will get down (forgive me an insane cackle) on the dance floor. But will Kai be able to do so while he still has James on his mind...?

Read & Review, please.


	10. Of Dancefloors And Deceit

Title: Boys Days In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: some language at the end of this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: I've always known that Bryan's (generally accepted) last name was Kuznetsov, not Kutnezsov. I can't really explain why I used the latter, but to be brief it was all an inside joke I was having with a friend of mine. For those of you who know Dutch, here's a hint: What do the first three letters of Kutnezsov spell? Yeah. Being part Dutch explains everything. In any case, the joke has run dry and so I 'corrected' Bryan's name.

* * *

Despite the fact that he had managed to goad Bryan into accompanying them onto the dance floor, Kai was losing some of his superior confidence as Ata tugged them towards the edge of the large group of bouncing people. Yes, bouncing people. He could have been grateful that no one was grinding and gyrating their hips in that morbid mating dance he had once seen Ata perform, but seeing everyone simply jumping around was almost as disturbing. Still, they were all laughing and seemed to be enjoying it, as stupid as they all looked. 

"You're in luck!" Ata shouted over the voices and music, as if having read his thoughts. "This is beat music. Meaning you don't have to do the mating dance!...Yet!"

They hadn't even made it half-way in when another patron stopped them. He was presentable enough, as in not yet drunk, and probably a year or two older than them.

"Join us!" he said loudly, pointing to a group of teenagers who waved back enthusiastically.

Ata intervened before either he or Bryan could decline. Well, he would have just declined (with a glare), but Bryan had already taken a step back. Kai caught him by the arm.

"Going somewhere?" he taunted. "Getting cold feet?"

"The only cold thing in here will be your dead body if you ask me that again."

"Empty promises, Kuznetsov."

"Here's your chance, Kai," Ata said, following the teen back to his pack. "Dancing aside, the other half of the bet was meant to find you someone."

Clearly, Bryan had not been informed on this. Not that it would wreck his evening or anything.

"Getting desperate, Hiwatari? You could have just put an add in the paper."

"Now it's your turn to shut up."

A hand suddenly appeared between the two and they stared at it before looking up to find the guy who had invited them over. Now this close Kai could make out his features better. He had dirty-blond hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail but his persona gave off a friendly aura. And Kai was good at judging people since he had to deal with countless business- and trade-partners over the past years. Add in the light green eyes and the laid-back grin and Kai decided that he might as well get this over with and actually try to…be nice. He accepted the hand in greeting.

"Luka Baban," the teen said, apparently introducing himself. "Can't believe I'm shaking hands with a world champion beyblader. And here I was thinking that tonight wasn't going to be anything special."

"Kai Hiwatari," he replied, though it wasn't particularly necessary seeing as he was obviously known. Behind Luka he could see Ata already socializing with Luka's companions, laughing and swaying with them as if they were life long friends.

"Bryan Kuznetsov," Luka grinned, turning to the falcon who did not return the earnest smile. "Is it true that you are an expert in hunting knives?"

"What if I am?" Bryan asked with a suspicious tone. Kai had to admit that he was surprised that the Falborg blader was still here. Then again, Bryan had no choice since he wouldn't (yes, Kai had to say it) dare to be left alone in a place like this.

'He's really out to prove me wrong about him being afraid,' he thought with a smirk.

"My father makes them for a living," Luka said, accepting a drink that had been handed to him from one of his buddies, passing two bottles of beer to his audience who accepted it. "You familiar with Basko?"

And then a space ship fell out of the sky. Actually, it didn't, but something just as out of this world happened. Bryan…looked interested.

"That's where I get all my knives from," he informed.

Things just got weirder from there on as the pale teen actually became engaged in a conversation. Sure, it was about the sharpness of blades and how well they sliced flesh from bones, but Bryan never spoke so well with strangers and Kai found himself studying his friend as he sipped at his drink, waiting for the mind-controlling alien to climb out of Bryan's ear and let out a triumphant laugh.

Something slumped against his back and he stiffened but the familiar flash of red calmed him and he raised a brow at Ata though tilted his head in Bryan's direction. Ata glanced over and released a disbelieving laugh.

"Kai! I can't believe you let Bryan find someone before you!"

"He does look rather attractive."

"Yeah, I actually have a things for blond."

"I was talking about Bryan."

The two shared a good laugh at that, catching Bryan's attention and he glared doubtfully at them but they merely waved back innocently, making him simply glare. Luckily, Luka mentioned something about a new line of flexible blades his father was designing and Bryan was once more into the discussion.

"Come on, Kai. This is, after all, **your** night. Let's get started."

"With what?"

"Dancing. I'll teach you the basics and we'll see if you will reel anyone in."

"More like scare off any potential catches."

"We're both good sportsmen; we welcome challenges, no?"

If Ata were to grin any wider his face would split in two. Taking the half-empty beer bottle from Kai and handing it to one of the group's members along with his, he grabbed Kai's hand and moved back to the dance floor. A few others followed, joking and hooting as the song changed to a fast beat. A collective whoop of approval resounded off the shiny walls and the lights began a mad flickering, all of which made the crowd even rowdier. Bodies began to jump around, twisting and turning in a crazy looking dance. Some people were really getting into some serious dancing but most were just goofing off.

Kai Hiwatari did **not** goof off.

"This is a night club, Kai," Ata's voice whispered in his ear. "You stick out like a sore thumb when you **don't **go insane. The only person holding you back is yourself."

And soon they were in the crowd. Any chance of escape was now truly gone.

Finding a spot amidst the bodies, Ata turned to him and winked, and joined in with the rest. Many around him turned, eager to dance with the attractive redhead but he waved them off, wrapping an arm around Kai's shoulder to prove that he already had a dance buddy.

'Oh my God, I can't do this!' Kai thought, realizing just how deeply he had stepped in it for the first time. 'I'm just not designed to have fun like this. I'm going to make a fool of myself.'

Wait, isn't that what Ata had warned him against? Everyone here was bouncing around. That seemed to be the whole point of this dance. But…

"Are you going to let Bryan beat you at clubbing, Kai?" Ata threw out the challenge even though he was locked in a dance-off with another guy beside him, the two doing the most outlandish moves in an attempt to out-do the other, laugh when the other gained the upper hand.

Be beaten by Bryan? He'd rather marry Tiffany!

Taking a deep breath, he decided to try and duplicate the general movement of the crowd, which was basically hopping from one foot to the other with some slight movement of the hips. If Bryan were to ever see him…

No sooner had he made the first move when he suddenly lost sight of Ata as another dancer appeared before him, pointedly looking at him with a smile. A man older than Luka but just as attractive with a piercing in his left ear.

"Decided to finally join in?" he shouted. "About time!"

Had this guy been watching him? Waiting on him?

Ata danced by, leading a rambunctious line of people in conga-like fashion. He saw the two and Kai swore he had never, ever seen a smile as bright as the one the redhead gave him. Honestly, Ata approved of the strangest things.

"Go get him, tiger!" his best friend said, soon disappearing into the crowd, his followers singing loudly to the music.

Kai couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Wait, was he actually loosening up?

"Come here often?" the man asked. Though they were now dancing together he kept a respectful two feet between them. James should take some lessons from him.

"First time."

Ata would be proud. Here he was, voluntarily having a conversation with a perfect stranger. Ha! At least Bryan didn't have that on him anymore! Hm, no wonder people never believed him when he claimed that he and the falcon were close friends. They spent more time insulting and trying to out-do each other that their relationship bordered on peer rivalry. But that was just on the surface. Though he'd never admit it out loud, especially to Bryan (oh the irony), he liked…fine, fine, loved being in the taller boy's company, as trying as it could be at times.

"No kidding! You got the right moves, buddy. But try this!"

The man gave a quick spin before beginning more beat-oriented steps, flowing smoothly with the music. Giving the bluenette a boasting smile, he held his arms out in a your-turn manner.

It could have been his stubbornness to complete the bet. It could have been the idea of not being defeated by Bryan. It could have been the fact that Ata had never smiled so brightly at him before. It could have the been the music. It could have been the atmosphere. It could have been the drinks. It could have been all those things put together, but right now Kai believed it was because he was actually beginning to like this rather insane dancing.

He copied the man. Not with the exact smoothness, but he managed it none the less, earning an applause from those around them as well as his dancing partner. His competitive nature couldn't help feeling proud to have accomplished it and the guarded mask he always wore in public had now slipped enough to grant the man a thank-you smile and they continued with their dance, him picking up new and more complicated moves as the minutes went by. Soon enough he was surprised to find his shirt beginning to cling to him with sweat. Who would have thought that dancing was such a work out?

The songs went on, the beats changing from frantically mad to steady every time. Before he knew it, Kai discovered that the space between them had closed as his partner, who had identified himself as Filip, had stepped forward. An arm wrapped itself around his waist and he froze for a moment.

"You okay?" Filip asked, startled at the sudden change in his demeanor.

"Hands," he said simply.

He couldn't help mourning the idea that Ata hadn't fallen for this guy instead of that lech from America; Filip accordingly withdrew his hands.

"Sorry. It's just the dance."

Funny, Kai could had sworn that he could always keep his liquor. So what possessed him to do what he did next if not the few drinks he had had prior to dancing? At least he managed to make it sound like a dare; Stepping forward, since Filip had stepped back, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and…smiled coyly. Yeah, he had to be drunk. Either that or Ata had finally managed to bring him over to the Other Side.

"If you say so."

They danced on. Every once in a while he'd catch glimpses of Ata, always dancing with someone else. Sometimes with women, but mostly with men. At one point the redhead had strutted over with another patron and joined Kai and Filip as the music picked up once more.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to usurp me as the team's clubber extraordinaire!"

"You've created a monster!" he joked back.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" Ata laughed, tapping him on his hips which were swaying in sync with Filip's, who was behind him.

"At my private dance school!" the man joined in.

He had never envisioned himself in a club, dancing and laughing in a large crowd with a total stranger, and enjoying himself too. It was just too different an experience to fully understand. The only true freedom he had ever felt was when he was blading. While beybattling he would feel totally liberated off all his responsibilities and worries. When focused on guiding Dranzer he felt like nothing else mattered. And, scarily enough, he was feeling the same way now. No one cared what he was doing. No one cared who he was. No one cared whether or not he was upholding the family name. All they cared for was that he attributed to this wild sphere. And that, he realized, was what made being here worth it. For once he could just be a normal teenager instead of some powerful soldier or heir to his grandfather's fortune.

To Kai's great amazement, he caught a glimpse at the time on Filip's watch (seeing as the man's arm was around his waist once more). It couldn't be! Was it already 4.00 a.m.? They had headed out for the dance floor at midnight: had he really been dancing none-stop for four hours! Turning around to look for Ata he found that the redhead had disappeared back into the crowd. A tap on his shoulder made him turn to find a paper being offered to him by Filip.

"I'm afraid I've got to get going. Got to work later in the day. Here's my number, in case you're interested."

Looking at the small slip of paper, Kai took it after a slight hesitation. Filip laughed.

"I'm not trying to get into your pants, Kai. But I'd like to meet up with you again. It's up to you."

Looking up through his bangs, he shrugged with a small smile.

"I'll think about it."

That's it. He had just broken all previous records. Nothing could make this night any more a-typical in his life.

"If anything, I hope I'll see you back here. You're the best dance buddy I've had in a long time. And best looking one too!"

His mistake. **Now** he had just broken all records: he blushed. Nothing drastic, but if any of his friends' ever found out that the great Kai Hiwatari had just blushed at the compliments of some random guy then they'd probably go into catatonic shock…Heh, where's Bryan when you needed him?

"See you around then?" Filip asked, holding out a hand.

"You never know," he answered, shaking it though he was pulled in a hug and felt lips give him a peck on his cheek.

"You never know," Filip parroted, winking. Giving a parting pat on the bluenette's back, he nodded and stepped past Kai.

Still stunned, Kai turned, watching as the man disappeared into the crowd. He also noticed that the crowd had thinned out a bit; other people were also calling it a night or had decided to make a final stop at the bar for a drink. Nonetheless, the dance floor was still full enough for him to not see the approaching figure until it was standing right in front of him.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Bryan asked, taking in his partially disheveled appearance.

Kai was still too taken back by the small kiss that he didn't even notice the fact that the falcon didn't seem to be as spiteful towards the place as he had been upon entrance. Blinking, he looked over at his tall friend who frowned.

"Are you drunk?"

"I just spent the past four hours dancing with a guy named Filip and he gave me his number and kissed me good bye."

Bryan seemed to filter all that out save for one word.

"Dancing? You actually danced! Shit! I missed it!"

"What were you doing then?" he asked, tapping his foot to the beat.

"That Luka guy was okay. He was telling me about the hunting expeditions he and his father went on. Plus he said he'd send me a custom made knife as a 'thank you' for winning the championships last year, so you can expect a package at the hotel soon."

Bryan being so vocally active was almost as bizarre as Kai dancing.

The music was still going and a lot of people were still dancing and the adrenaline was still flowing through his veins, so Kai gave the lavender-haired blader a teasing look.

"If my memory serves me correctly, I could have sworn you said something about not being too afraid to dance."

"So what? Are you going to teach me, Tinker-toes?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"…Don't you dare."

"You owe me many broken vases."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Chicken."

Bryan growled, but didn't counter. Bingo.

"It's actually fun," Kai said and listening to the music he found the beat and soon began to dance once more.

Bryan froze.

"What the f-!"

"Try it!" Kai laughed at the wide lavender eyes. "One dance, Bry, and I'll forget about all the debts you owe me for damaged properties."

The nickname they only used when at complete ease around each other had its effect, but Bryan decided to add something, seeing as this was his reputation at stake.

"How about a Playstation2?"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Then you'll have to dance through two songs," he bargained.

Bryan considered this.

"And ten new games. Rating not a factor."

The stakes were set.

"Deal. Now come on!"

Ian was really going to regret not being there to see his friend and tormentor actually sway to music. Hell, even Spencer, who was always on good terms with everyone on the team, would have laughed himself an accident at the mere idea. But, despite all odds, there were two of the most feared Demolition Boys on the dance floor.

"Screw everyone else!" Kai shouted over the heavy trance-music that now blared when Bryan kept holding back. "If it helps, think of it as one hell of a work-out!"

He tugged on his shirt, showing the dark stains of sweat that had seeped into the thin material.

God almighty! Bryan was dancing. Bryan Kuznetsov, the trained assassin and most sadistic blader on the planet, was actually moving to a beat. It took a few minutes, but then the moment of truth finally dawned: those narrow hips swung.

"Where on earth is Ata!" Kai laughed. "He has got to see this!"

"Haven't seen him since you guys left the group," Bryan answered. Whether he was beginning to feel the freedom Kai found in dancing or not, the falcon seemed surprised that he hadn't burst into flames or something and was now matching Kai's steps.

"We aren't leaving this place until he sees this!" Kai insisted. "I'm going to look for him! Stay here!"

"And dance alone!"

No sooner had the words left Bryan's mouth that Luka appeared, at first dancing with one of his friends in a crazy swing but he soon spotted the two teens and came over.

"I thought you said you didn't dance!" he said to Bryan.

"He's a great dancer," Kai assured, winking at Bryan who flipped him off. "Can you keep an eye on him while I go find our friend?"

"No problem!" Luka said, all too happy to be the designated dance partner.

"He likes to get close during slow songs so don't hesitate," Kai added just as he slipped away though he could still hear Bryan loudly damn him to Hell though Luka's grateful laugh and the music soon enveloped the words.

Kai smiled/smirked as he moved through the dancers, again surprised to not find himself wishing to kill those who tried to get him to join them, though he did shoot one too adventurous man a warning glare when he felt a hand slap him on the rear. He wasn't **that** into the whole clubbing happening.

'Yet,' a new voice, his party side, added.

He finally made it off the dance floor and found himself back at the mile-long bar. Or, at least, a section of it. It was more crowded than he had expected: obviously, more people had stopped dancing to drink, instead of go home. As he searched the area for his redheaded team mate Kai was strangely pleased to see that Filip had not slipped off to drink. Actually meeting a decent person in a night club? Who would have thought it?

Humming to the particular song being played, Kai navigated his way through the other clubbers, merely smirking off the whistles and cat-calls that some of them threw his way. One man even stopped him to offer him a drink and instead of glaring the man into a whimpering pile, as he would have done a few hours ago, Kai only shook his head and told the man maybe next time. The man nodded eagerly, wished him a good time and went back to the bar. Treating people civilly really did get your message better across. He had learned yet another new thing. He should keep that in mind.

And then, everything was brought to one ear-gratingly screeching halt.

Kai stopped in his tracks and blinked. Then once more. Finally, he rubbed his eyes, blinked and then stared one final time. But there was no mistaking who was there. That ego-centric smile. The handsome face. That slime ball smile.

James. James of America.

Leaning against the shadowy side of a pillar, Kai glared at the profile of the man who stood at the end of the bar, talking and smiling his greasy smile to a bartender who was loading a tray full of drinks. Beside the American was a teenaged boy who couldn't be older than Kai, laughing along with everything the man said.

A sinking feeling started to form at the pit of his stomach and the carefree sensation that had taken a hold of him that night slipped away into the darkness as he felt the flames stir within. The longer he watched the man, the greater the hate grew. Despite the cool breeze of the air conditioner vent above him, Kai felt the heat beginning to rise to the surface of his skin. But that was nothing to the blaze that engulfed his eyes when, when the bartender turned away to get something, James quickly leaned in a dealt the teenager a deep kiss, his hand going down to give the denim-covered ass a small pinch. The teen jumped and though Kai couldn't hear them at this distance he saw the boy giggle and blush as James whispered something to him. The man smoothly hid his public misdemeanor when the bartender turned back to his customers, oblivious of what had just happened.

Despite the cool blue hue of the club, Kai's vision went red.

The teen took up the tray, burdened with drinks, and followed James who paid the bartender before making his way to the back of the club. They were soon out of sight. Or they would have been, had Kai not decided to follow. Abandoning the cover of the shadows, he weaved through groups of clubbers, now too intent on his target to even notice when any of them hailed him though none approached as his dark look dissuaded even the most inebriated. Once again, the world and all his worries faded, but this time only because his mind was calling for blood shed.

This was it. This was exactly what he had both desired and feared. This was the proof he needed to show Ata that this man was nothing but a liar. He also feared how this would affect Ata, but the stirring in his chest had grown to a rumble and he was not in the right state of mind to weigh the pros against the cons. Right now, killing James was one giant pro.

Before him, the two walked on, oblivious to their stalker. They passed the dance floor as well as the lounges, walking around a sectioned-off wall. Kai couldn't recall Ata mentioning it but he soon found out what was shielded back here. The sounds coming from behind the many closed doors were more than subtle enough and he scowled. Did his grandfather know about what was going on back here? He doubted it: His grandfather had always voiced his disgust concerning brothels and prostitutes, swearing that if he could he'd use his wealth to wipe every single last one of them off of the planet.

Right now Kai wanted to do just that, but the target of his ire were not the women (and couple of males) who were being paid to gratify the men, but the one man who had reached the end of the hall by now and was opening a door, stepping back to allow the boy into the room before stepping in and closing the door behind them.

'That filthy, perverted, ass-kissing, cradle-robbing son of a bitch!'

All sounds of pleasure were overpowered by the sound of blood rushing through his veins as he walked down the dark hall, eyes intent on the last door. The closer he got the louder the roaring flow sounded. By the time he reached his destination the rumbling in his chest had become painful but he didn't care.

His vision was bleeding crimson.

His mind was demanding retribution.

His heart was aching with betrayal.

This was what had caused such tension between him and Ata? This is the man who had stolen such a precious thing as first love from one of the two people he loved the most? This was the man that had touched and kissed his Ata in dark corners, just as he had the teen that was now in there with him? This low life dared to string Ata along! To play with his heart!

The wood made a satisfying crunch as his heel connected with the door, smashing the whole thing in, banging it loudly against the wall. He heard the crack of the doorknob shattering the relentless wall and the groan of the hinges. And the surprised gasps that came from within.

Too taken off guard to move, James and the teen looked up from where they had made themselves comfortable on the bed. Both had already discarded their shirts and James pants were down as if he had just been removing them though both were tangled in each other, the teen pinned beneath the American who looked both guilty and outraged at the intrusion. However, after some squinting, the handsome face took on a bemused…then an amused expression.

"Fancy seeing you here. I thought you weren't the party-type."

Both shivered when the dark room was plunged into even deeper gloom as the words ignited the flame in the crimson eyes.

"I owe you a painful retribution," he snarled, cracking his knuckles.

He was finally granted the satisfaction when the smile disappeared and James got to his knees, though he was still on the teen, who was studying the intruder with scared eyes.

"Who's that?" he whispered to James, clutching the man's waist. "What does he want?"

James swallowed nervously.

"I-I'm n-n-not su-sure."

"Let me enlighten you. You seem to be very familiar with a dear friend of mine. A redhead named Tala…?"

Just as he had suspected; the man hadn't known of his friendship with the wolf. The brown eyes widened and James made a strange choking sound.

He took a step into the room. Nothing was going to stop him now. No more manners. No more protocol. No more Bryan. James was now at his mercy and unfortunately for the man, he had left it at home.

Dranzer Demon shrieked with delight as it could practically taste its next victim. For once, Kai was going to willingly give the satanic beast what it so constantly demanded.

"I should have done this from the moment you made a move on me…"

"…Kai?"

His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. The rage that had been building inside him went up in smokes and Dranzer Demon painfully resided.

'No! Please, don't let it be…!'

He turned.

Standing in the open doorway, bright blue eyes taking in the scene with incomprehension, Ata was shaking his head slowly, unsure of who to look at or who to address.

"Ata…" he stepped forward but his friend had fixed his slowly tearing eyes on James who paled even more.

"Tala? W-what are you doin-doing here?" he stuttered, belatedly pulling up his pants and jumping off the teen who was now too confused to even speak. "I-You said that you were going to Moonshine."

Ata only stared at him for a long time.

And then his face hardened into a blank expression.

"So that explains it, then?" he asked, voice strained.

Movement behind him brought Bryan onto the scene. The pale eyes gleamed sharply when they saw James standing in the middle of his room, shirtless with the buttons of his pants undone. The falcon then looked over at Ata, seeing the growing ache in the blue eyes and a light went off in the tall teen's own pair.

Ata didn't take notice of the newcomer, watery eyes still staring straight ahead.

"That just explains everything, doesn't it, James? You didn't think that I'd still be here, so you thought it was safe to bring your latest toy here for some fun, huh?"

"Uh…It's like this…"

"You goddamn selfish bastard!"

For some reason, that offended James of America.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking too! We aren't an official couple, alright! I've got needs! Needs that you refused to satisfy because of all that virginy shit! So don't you come bullshitting me about how I spend my personal time! It's not my fault you flaunt yourself around like a bitch in heat and then go all innocent whore on me!"

It would be Bryan who later relayed the exact words to him because Kai had heard none of it. All his concentration was on Ata. All he cared about was Ata. All he saw were the blue eyes lose their sparkle, the sparkle that had given him the courage to enjoy himself that night. The sparkle that had taken him years of love and friendship to bring to its glory. The only thing that mattered to Kai Hiwatari at that precise moment was when he saw that sparkle die in the blue eyes. When the only form of light in the blue orbs were the above lights shining in the tears that clung to the long lashes.

The haunting effect was ruined when Ata looked down, visibly collecting himself. His last memory of James would always be the man standing beside the bed, speaking to him in a manner so unlike what he had heard before. Not taking another glance, Ata swiftly turned and pushed by Bryan and ran out the room. The lavender-haired teen took one glance at the tears streaking down the pale cheeks and the wounded expression of his captain and friend, and cold eyes slid past the bluenette to fix on the man in a way that sealed off any chance of escape.

Breaking out of the trance, Kai looked at the spot where Ata had been standing. He then looked back at James. Then the teen on the bed, who cowered under the intense red glare.

"Get out," he ordered in a cold voice. "And not a word to security."

Scrambling to get his things, the teen nodded, pulling on his shirt as he exited, fearfully passing the two Russians and slipping from the room. Only until the boy's steps had faded did Kai turn to the remaining bystander. Giving James, who was now in the process of wetting himself, the most disinterested glare ever, Kai then looked away and calmly started towards the door though stopped when he was at Bryan's side. He could feel the tenseness in the air around the falcon; the predator was waiting to strike. That certain glint in the now eerily white eyes and clench jaw showed him that the teen was simply awaiting the go-ahead. Speaking in low Russian, Kai said;

"He must still be breathing when you're done. You have fifteen minutes."

The strain snapped the moment he closed the damaged door behind him. A cry of fear was muffled by the slightly splintered wood though he heard the thud of a body hitting the floor and the pained moan that followed. It was audible from here, but the music covered it up further down the hall, meaning that there would be no interruptions any time soon.

Oh, James wasn't out of the woods yet. There was only one reason why Kai had restricted the amount of damage Bryan was now inflicting on the man; if there was anyone who would was going to kill the American, it was him. He had promised himself that satisfaction. However, right now he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Finding Ata, who had disappeared into the dying ambience of the club.

Tbc…

* * *

Final chapter coming up! 

Read & Review, please.


	11. Keeping It Together

Title: Boys Days In or Out?

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: PG-13

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: Lo and behold, the last chapter. Personally my favorite along with the previous since it focuses more on the emotions and relationship between the characters. Warning: language (courtesy of Kai and Bryan).

* * *

"Hon! Yo, Cutes!"

A hand grabbed his arm though it didn't stop him and he actually dragged the woman a step or two further before realizing that she was holding on to him. Looking away from the doors he had been focused on, the first thing he noticed were the woman's large assets. What was her name again?...Olga? No. In any case, it was the woman who had taken their jackets which, coincidentally, were slung over her other arm. He recognized his black leather jacket and Ata's white one.

Wait, if Ata wasn't in the club (Kai had failed to detect his chip within the establishment), and was outside, then why was his jacket still here?

"Are you leaving?" Martha (what the hell **was** her name?) asked, letting him go. "Red ran out before I could give him his. It's practically flooding out there. Take it with you."

He nodded, accepting the articles.

"Better hurry. He looked pretty upset."

Christ…

Stepping through the glass doors, which the doormen opened for him despite the late hour, he could barely see across the street. The line had long since disappeared and the bouncers were sitting under the sheltering red awning above them. Recognizing the mountain of a man that had greeted them upon their arrival, he walked over though the guard saw him and, no doubt knowing what he wanted, stood and met him halfway.

"Where?" was all he asked.

His tone of voice indicated that he wasn't going to waste his time explaining anything so the man merely pointed down the road.

"Looked like he was heading towards the station."

Station? The train station?

Muttering a quick thanks, he dumped the jackets plus the keys to the car in the surprised man's hands and set out, leaving the dry sanctuary. His boots splashed in the already deep puddles, soaking the bottom of his pants and he could feel the cold biting at his bare arms and the exposed skin of his waist, seeping through the thin fabric of his top. The streetlamps illuminated the droplets as they fell and he heard nothing but the pitter-patter of water on cement and the thud of his footfall.

Why on earth had Ata gone to the station? Was he trying to leave on a train? Or…or would he do something more dangerous?

His fears heightened as a train roared by, quickly overtaking him though they both had the same destination. He could already see the brightly lit building that was Moscow Central Station. Despite the distance between them he could hear the shrill shriek of the heavy metal wheels as the conductor pulled on the brakes to ease the train alongside its intended platform. In his mind he could imagine the man doing so in total panic as a red-haired teen threw himself before the massive machine…

'Oh, get a grip!' his mind shouted when dramatic images began to play like a morbid slide show. 'He would never do that!'

The station's plain was empty save for a few late, or early, depending on how one saw it, travelers that hurried through the rain, pulling their luggage behind them, their heads bowed down to their chests. The ever-present line of taxies lined the massive glassed face of the grand hall. Drivers hurriedly hustled their paying passengers inside before placing the suitcases and bags in the trunks, wiping their cold hands together as they quickly made their way back to the front of the car. Clouds of steam rose from the covered manholes, adding to the poor visibility.

Dashing across the road, just barely side-stepping the departing taxi which blared angrily at him, he ran on, turning slightly to pass through the automatic doors that were too slow for his taste.

Though he wasn't the only wet person he did draw attention from others when he ran into the place, slightly blinded by the bright lights and sparkling floor. He ignored them, including those who recognized him as a homeland champion and were coming towards him, and looked around.

There were a lot more people inside. Station staff were manning the place, getting things ready for the first of the early morning rush hours; tickets sellers were in their boots, conductors passed by carrying their metal lunch boxes, janitors continuously mopped the floor as people tracked muddy footprints everywhere. Travelers had already arrived while others were still waiting on their trains, some sitting at an all-night café while others browsed through the newsstand that had opened early for business.

Yet, despite the relative calm of the station and the amount of people, he didn't see the bright red hair of his missing friend.

Leaving his admirers behind without a second glance, he began jogging, heading deeper into the seemingly endless hall, stopping every now and then to try and pick up the signal usually given off by Ata's chip. He felt nothing, which worried him since he could always tell the wolf's exact position within a two mile radius with ease. The station wasn't **that** big, meaning that either Ata wasn't here…or his chip had gone offline for some reason…

His anxiety now reaching danger levels, he walked on though he didn't have a clue as to where he could find Ata. He could still hear the rain pounding on the five story-high roof and could see the drops splattering on the windows as he crossed a catwalk, looking straight down on the platforms.

"Platforms…" he mused at a sudden inspirational thought.

Seeing as he had no other lead, he began running once more, this specific spot his best guess. He skidded around the corner, almost colliding with a surprised group of Japanese business men **(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone ever noticed in films that whenever a character is running through an airport/train station/whatever, they almost always run through a group of _Asian business people_? I swear, it's true!).** Shouting an apology behind him in Japanese, he was relieved to see the board that appointed this to be the platform in mind. He descended the steps quickly, skipping two or three in his haste. Landing at the foot of the stairs, he looked around.

The platform was completely empty, stretching on into the dark haze. Though the long roof shielded the tracks, the strong winds blew the rain at sharp angles; particularly forceful gusts even wetting the concrete ledge. Ignoring the nagging urge to check the tracks as he walked, he looked at the electronic timetables above him but they were blank; no trains were expected at this platform for now. The small snack and coffee shop was dark and locked up tight. With the exception of the falling rain and the occasional piece of paper that fluttered in the wind, the area was basically lifeless.

He stopped, staring around him with a lost expression. This had been the only place he could think of. If Ata wasn't here…

Something suddenly struck him and without missing a beat, he walked back, retracing his steps until he reached the stairs but once there he passed them, heading to the back of the stone steps. The platform also stretched on beyond them, but the moment he passed their concrete base he looked to his left.

And sighed. Relieved.

Feeling rather tired, he took a seat on the wooden bench, leaving just a foot between him and its other occupant who didn't even turn to him or move at all.

The blue eyes, those dull eyes, saw nothing, staring blindly down at the cement floor. His legs had been drawn up to his chest, hugged close by his arms. Like Kai, he was also completely drenched but his body wasn't coping as well, confirming Kai's earlier fear that the chip had blocked him for some reason, probably out of self defense. Meaning that Ata's system was weak now, but he didn't seem to have noticed. He was shivering, drops trickling down his face. Only they weren't rain drops, but tears.

"Ata?"

The other didn't respond or show any sign of having heard him. Sliding off the bench to kneel before the other, Kai placed his hand over the clasped pair around the slender legs and was worried at just how cold the skin was.

"Ata, I'm here."

The fingers twitched, but that was the only reaction.

Silently, he got to his feet and waited, moving his hold to Ata's wrists.

"Stand up."

It took another minute, but Ata slowly unfolded himself and Kai gently tugged him to his feet. The moment the redhead was up Kai pulled him close, their wet clothes noisily sticking together. Wrapping both arms around him, trapping his unmoving arms against his body, Kai rested his head against the red hair.

"Everything is going to be alright. I'll take care of you," he promised.

At long last, Ata's tense body eased up, leaning against him and he felt Ata's chin sag onto his shoulder as the trembling hands wound their fingers into the material of his shirt. Bringing a hand up, he cradled the head gently, brushing back wet strands of hair.

"Let's go home."

Ata hugged him closer in response and Kai heard the strangled sob despite its softness. His eyes narrowed and he glared into the blurry distance.

'This is far from over, James…'

Forcing himself to let the redhead go so that they could walk, Kai kept a hold on Ata's cold hand but the wolf never looked up or said anything, not even as he was gently tugged towards the stairs and up the steps. He didn't notice the stares the two got as they made their way back to the front hall. Even the fans, still on the look-out for Kai and now in the presence of the captain of their country's team as well, didn't approach, watching the solemn duo pass them, respectfully making way even though they couldn't understand what had just happened. Mercifully, there wasn't a camera man in sight. All who were present only watched as the two teens exited through the glass doors, into the unrelenting downpour with not even a jacket to protect them.

Once the bright lights of the station were behind them as they walked down the pouring streets towards the club, Kai felt the wrist in his grip slide away. In its place, fingers entwined with his. He gave them a small squeeze but they did not react. The only sound between the two of them was the drumming of the rain, even when they passed the night club.

"Never run off like that again," he scolded softly, leading the way with Ata following soberly. "Vitha has stopped transmitting signals and I wouldn't have found you if it weren't for the bouncer having seen you leave."

He could not recall the last time he had lead the conversation.

"We're both lucky I guessed right about the platform or it would have taken me a lot longer and I highly doubt you would have survived any longer."

He sounded like an angry parent right now, and he was, to some degree, angry at Ata for making such a stupid decision, but Kai kept his tone soft and held the other as close as possible. When Ata still failed to reply he decided to give it a rest for now and just walked.

The platform he had found the wolf on, platform 4D, held a great deal of significance to Ata. That had been the platform on which he had arrived with his mother and father years ago when they came to Moscow to work for Boris in the Abbey. Kai couldn't understand how his friend could hold any memory associated with his heartless (now lifeless) parents dearly, but he supposed it had something to do with the fact that that day had probably been the first 'normal' day Ata had ever had in his life back then.

He had told Kai how his mother had awoken him that morning at seven, instead of four, and had dressed him in nice clothes and combed his hair before giving him a kiss on the cheek, all excited about their new chance in life. Both parents had held his hand as they had boarded the train, the first one he had ever seen in his life, and how they had sat together in a little booth. He had sat in his father's lap as the man pointed out all the new sceneries. Upon their arrival his mother had gathered him in her arms and carried him off the train, looking happy for the first time in Ata's memory.

Understandably, after all the Hell his parents put him through after that train ride, that one moment of actually family interaction was the only positive memory Ata had with his parents and while he was ultimately the one who killed them, it was only natural that the wolf appreciated something they had shared.

That said, Ata had returned there in hopes that there would be some comfort to be found. He had known that his friends would have been unavailable while they dealt with James, but the redhead must have forgotten that Bryan preferred to deal with things alone, and that Kai was very protective and would have seen to his wellbeing first.

Up ahead, the club had come into view. The spotlights were now off and the music was considerably softer, despite that there were still a good amount of cars parked outside. The bluenette sighed as the rain continued to pour. He dearly hoped that he wouldn't catch another cold so soon.

"Kai…Hurts…"

Surprised to hear Ata speak, Kai didn't notice the weakening of the hold on his hand until the fingers gave his an alarmed squeeze before Ata suddenly slumped forward, clutching his chest.

"Ata!"

Catching his friend before he hit the pavement, Kai turned him around but the body in his arms was limp. His eyes were closed. Placing a hand over the back of the neck, Kai waited for Inga's assessment.

"_201121 has gone temporarily offline. Back-up systems are up and functioning. Breathing, normal. Heart rate, normal. Vital signs, normal. Minor functioning difficulties in heart. No threat detected. Estimated repair time: 20 minutes. Estimated time of recovery: 1 hour."_

The chip, having no emotions of its own, made it sound very unnerving but it was merely trying to diagnose things as best it could. As unbelievable as it may be, Ata was, for lack of a better explanation, suffering from a broken heart, which Vitha believed itself capable of repairing by just changing a few wires around. For once, the chip would not be able to solve the problem.

"Don't scare me like that, Ata," he swore, gathering his friend in his arms and rising to his feet. "You'll be home soon."

The front of the club was now deserted of all bouncers but he wasn't worried. Despite his hasty departure he knew that their third companion had known what to do with the jackets and car keys the bouncer had presented him with as he had left.

Sure enough, crossing the wind-blown road and entering the side-street, he was not surprised to find Bryan already waiting. The tall blader was leaning with his back against the car in the rain, arms crossed and face turned upwards, staring blindly at the skies, occasionally blinking away the water with an almost peaceful expression. He heard the footsteps though, and turned towards the bluenette. When he saw his captain in the bluenette's arms he stepped away from the car and opened the door without a word passing between them. Their jackets, including Bryan's, had been laid across the back seat.

Bryan looked at Ata, then at Kai who shook his head.

"He'll wake up soon."

Appeased, the falcon watched as he gently placed Ata on the backseat, laying him down and using a jacket to cover the wet body. Once certain that the redhead was comfortable, Kai got out, softly closing the doors behind him and faced Bryan. The dark stains on the front of Bryan's shirt and on his knuckles, which were also slightly bruised, proved that the falcon had made good time of his fifteen minutes. Kai easily guessed Bryan's MO as he caught sight of the bloodied dagger that was now visible from where it was tucked into the teen's belt. Again, Bryan had managed to enter a public, and guarded, place with a weapon and get away with it. For once, Kai was glad that the falcon had perfected his skills so well.

He looked up at Bryan who, in a rare display of comprehension, said,

"Cops arrested him and took him away."

"Who called them?"

"I did…when I was done with him. He's alive, if that's what you're worried about."

"The only one I'm worried about is Ata," Kai admitted, staring back into the car but Ata remained in restful sleep. "Take him home."

"And do what?" Bryan frowned, not exactly the nursing type.

"He's freezing. Get him out of those wet clothes and dry him off before putting warm clothes on him, then get him in bed and make sure he stays warm until I get home."

"Are you kidding me?" the older blader snorted. "I don't do bedside manners."

"Then be creative and pretend that this is a real situation of survival and Ata is counting on you to keep him alive." He took a breath to calm himself, not wanting to get into a row with this blader right now. "You were there, Bry. You saw and heard what happened. He's hurting. Just…Just do this. If not for me then for Ata."

The lavender-haired teen considered that for a moment, then nodded.

"You do know that this means that you're giving me permission to drive your car."

Rolling his eyes, he granted the other a half-hearted glare.

"At least you have a driver's license. And you better damn well make sure nothing happens to it as long as Ata is in it. I don't really like the idea of you getting hurt due to reckless driving either."

That took both of them off guard.

"Didn't know you cared. Disgusting."

Growing impatient, Kai pushed him in the general direction of the driver's seat.

"Just go already before Ata catches hypothermia."

"What are you going to do?" Bryan asked, his hand on the door handle.

"What do you think? I've got some things to clear up with a certain someone…"

While Bryan's usual façade was one of cold menace, he very rarely showed any serious behavior. Resting his arms on the roof of the car, he did so now, staring hard at the younger teen.

"If you really kill him then you're only going to give that thing more power. Don't do something stupid, Hiwatari."

"I know. But I have an alternative that will be almost as satisfying."

Bryan cocked a brow but said nothing. Opening the door without a second glance, he got in. Kai mentally winced at the thought of the falcon's wet clothes ruining the seat, but he could not hold that against him. Ata would soon be in the heated and dry comfort of his home; paying the couple thousand dollars to reupholster some car seats would be worth it.

Stepping away as the engine started, Kai didn't leave until the tail lights of his car rounded the block. He wasn't worried about either teens' safety concerning Bryan's driving. Of course, Bryan was a good driver. There were many things the falcon knew to treat responsibly, but he usually acted reckless just to spite Kai.

'I still owe you though, Bry,' he thought with a small smile.

For now, though, he owed a certain American a little visit…

* * *

"We're keeping him down here, Mr. Hiwatari."

Having been silently following the officer down the cell blocks for the past minutes, he spoke.

"Has my grandfather been contacted?"

The officer nodded nervously.

"His lordship has granted complete

No one in the station actually knew what the foreigner had done. The call they had received from an anonymous tipper had not revealed much. Walking in on the chaos that once was a room, they had found no one but the unconscious man laying sprawled on the floor, aware and in terrible pain. He had been covered in his own blood from head to toe, the red substance dripping and leaking from dozens of slices in his flesh. They weren't stab wounds, but their clean cuts proved that the weapon had to have been a knife of very high quality, wielded by one who knew how to handle it well. Also marring the man's, who appeared to be a foreigner, skin were many bruises, plus one black eye, but the cuts were the main cause of his anguish. However, instead of taking him to the hospital, as they would have normally done, the police had brought him to the station and had him cleaned up by a resident medic: the caller, who they had still to identify, had told them that Kai Hiwatari would be coming and that the police were to leave the prisoner, as he was said to be, up to the teen.

Lord Voltaire's grandson, having arrived half an hour ago, gave the distinct impression of knowing exactly what was going on, but he had made it very clear that he would not be sharing any information with the police other than the fact that the man had committed a terrible crime against not only the Hiwatari family, but the Biovolt Co. and Balcov Abbey as well. The police knew that that was all they were going to get. The champion blader and heir to a capital empire answered to no one except his grandfather, who in turn answered to no one, period. Lord Voltaire was far more powerful than the police and if the American had indeed done something to jeopardize his business then the police was not going to get in the way of the elder Hiwatari's wrath.

"Contact the Abbey and tell Boris Balcov to call Bryan Kuznetsov. He will brief him. And any order given to the police by Boris will be obeyed. No questions asked. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good."

They made the rest of the journey without a word, the officer too nervous to speak and his important guest in thoughtful contemplation as he walked, red eyes giving the strange illusion of glowing in the shadowy corridors that were underground. Those eyes only left the floor when the officer stopped and they found themselves at the end of the hall before an iron door whose hinges were caked with rust, proof that it was hardly ever used. The prisoner had been moved to this cell under direct orders of the young Hiwatari and, again, the police did well to obey his wishes.

"You can expect a visit from Boris Balcov after I've left. The prisoner will be leaving with him. There will be no paperwork done. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good."

Taking that as his cue to leave, the man respectfully bower and hurried back, assuming that the teen can find his way out once done with his…dealings with the prisoner. Chief of Police for 25 years, yet he had been unable to meet those blood red eyes or dare to question the teenager's words. The Hiwatari family had always had that influence on the rest of society.

Left alone, Kai didn't hesitate and turning the key that had been left in the lock, he pushed the heavy door open. It groaned loudly in its frame, scraping dirt and debris along beneath it to produce a teeth-grinding sound. Undeterred, Kai stepped into the room, leaving the door open. There was no way the man would ever make it past him anyways.

Looking up from where he had been sitting huddled in a corner, James' brown eyes no longer radiated pompousness. His handsome face, what remained un-bandaged that is, was no longer stretched in an egoistical smile. All that was left was a damaged shell of the man he once was.

'Just a taste of what you've done to Ata.'

Recognizing the silent visitor, James sat up, revealing that his body was almost fully covered with bandages, some of which were already stained with his blood that had seeped through. Wincing as his action stretched the cuts, the older male stared at the teen.

"What? Not done with me yet?"

Ah, so there was some arrogance left in him.

"I haven't even started," Kai answered, walking closer until he stood above the other.

"Didn't that psychotic friend of yours do enough already?"

That cynical tone was beginning to annoy him. One quick flashback of Ata's solemn face was all he needed to rekindle the flame he had first felt upon discovery the real James.

James cried out in pain when his legs were swiftly kicked apart but he froze when he felt the pressure of a booted heel placed threateningly on his crotch. Gasping, he looked up with scared eyes at the scowling face.

"I think my friend may have missed a spot," Kai snarled, leaning his weight forward.

"You just had him do your dirty work because you didn't dare!" James hissed, still defying him.

A loud howl echoed down the empty corridor. Kai stepped back, allowing the man to slump forward, curling around himself and gripping his crushed genital. Uncaring red eyes watched as he whimpered, cursing and moaning at the same time. The same booted foot roughly pushed him onto his back, forcing him to look up into a shadowed face as flaming red eyes stared down at him. Kai could see his own glowing orbs reflecting in James' now tear filled ones. The man's pain did nothing for him.

"How long?" he asked in a eerily low voice. "How long would you have respected Ata's wishes? How long would you have kept your hands off of him?"

Realizing that this teen was now just as serious at the tall one that had taken a seven inch hunting blade to his person, James stumbled over his words, trying to think up an excuse quick enough.

"I-I-I would hav-have waited…"

Reaching down, Kai grabbed the prison shirt by the front and slammed the man against the wall, leaving many red smears on the dark stones. James was as tall as Bryan but in his current state he slumped against the wall, kept up only by the teen's arms.

"That is a lie," Kai hissed, roughly throwing him back onto the ground. "A bitch in heat; isn't that what you called him back in the club? Admit it, one more week and you'd have jumped him against his will."

He saw the guilt flicker across the bandaged face.

"You can't do this!" James gasped, not answering and raising himself onto one elbow with a grimace. "You have no rights to treat me like this! Do you know who I am?"

Kai crouched down, firmly taking hold of the man's face and forcing him closer until their noses practically touched.

"I'm sure you were someone important and popular in America, James. And I'm sure all that power made you feel invincible. And I'm sure you've used that power to get away with preying on young boys and screwing them. I don't know who you are. I only know your first name. I don't know where you work. I don't know where you live."

His nails dug into the man's face, cutting into the already lacerated flesh. James squirmed, trying to pull away but it only made the pain worse.

"However, I do know that you are currently in Russia. I do know that you are no longer in the safety of your homeland and that you hurt my best friend. Now here are a few things you should know about me. I am Kai Hiwatari."

James stopped his fidgeting. His pupils dilated.

"H-H-Hiwatari…?"

"And you are on Hiwatari grounds. And, during your stay, you have committed a rather offensive crime that will not go unpunished. And so, James, I am here to deal you your punishment."

"You-You can't do that! The law--"

"I **am** the law!" Kai snarled, feeling the surging flames spreading through him. He grinned, eyes glowing. "There is no one in this building, in this city, in this country, that will stop me. There is no one who **can** stop me…"

Sweat was beginning to soak the American's clothes as the stones surrounding them began to sizzle. The temperature was rising. Steam began to rise off the floors. Shaking in the teen's still painful grip, the man's breath began to come out in terrified pants as his eyes darted about, trying to find the source of the unnatural phenomenon. The haunting sound of a bird-like cry brought his eyes back onto the teen and the skin beneath the bandages paled.

"What…What the fuck are you?" he breathed, eyes beginning to water.

Dranzer Demon was in his head. In his soul. A willing witness to what was about to happen. He could hear its blood roaring in his ear. His heart beat now matched that of the beast's wing beat. His vision had long gone red but he could feel the world around them now growing dark, James the only visible object before him. There was no holding back anymore.

"It doesn't matter what I am. What you should worry about is what you will be."

"I…I-I don't unde-understand…" he sobbed.

"Killing you would satisfy me, but it will be an easy escape for you. I'm going to let you live…"

"Oh! Oh, thank you!" A shaking hand gripped his shirt. "Thank you! I--"

"But you will wish for death soon enough."

"I…uh…"

Pain…Deceit…Lies…Blue eyes…A stolen smile…

'Ata…'

His mind could no longer hold on to reality after that last thought as he felt the sudden rush of darkness. Beyond his sight, somewhere in the shadows that now surrounded him, James began to scream.

"OH GOD! NO! STOP IT! NO! AAAGH! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! FUCK! NO!"

It was a tortured scream. A loud scream writhing in agony and fear. And it went on and on, never faltering. Louder and louder until the American was shrieking. Horror. Pain. He could still feel the man's face in his hands but he saw nothing other than the black cloud. He could feel the movement of the man's jaw in his palms as he screamed and he could feel the violent jerking and contorting of the body. He heard the hands and feet as they punched and kicked the ground, the bones within snapped and broke under the panicking struggle. Louder and louder. Scared. His ears were now ringing sharply. He could feel as the shadows penetrated the American, the tendrils of darkness forcing their way into his wounds and contaminating his blood, making their way up into his head. James gave the loudest cry his now torn throat could muster.

And then…the screams stopped.

The silence that followed was chilling. Even the ringing in his ears had stopped. It felt as if the world had ceased to exist, leaving him in a dark void. However, the shadows began to pull away. First from a distance, the dark mist began to peel itself off the walls, sliding down to puddle onto the floor only to continue to withdraw, slithering back to him as the abyss was drawn back to his body, returning to the demon within that was now singing with victory.

As the gloom withdrew a pair of legs became visible before him. The mist crawled up, exposing the still body. First the legs. Then the back. Then the torso. Until finally, the cold fog vanished beneath his finger tips. The hatred lessened.

Feeling his own thoughts returning, Kai calmly blinked away the remaining effects and looked down at the face still held between his hands.

Brown eyes now static white, his lips dripping blood from the damaged vocal cords in his throat, James was alive, his breathing coming out uneven as sweat now ran in torrents down his face. His head was twitching and he could only murmur inaudible words, forever caught in a state of extreme shock that could never be reversed. Forever trapped in a world created by the teen kneeling before him; a world in which he'd live out his deepest fears for the rest of his life. A world in which his soul will linger after death.

"You should have begged me to kill you," Kai said, releasing the head that now began to shake and twitch more than ever.

"…N-No…" the man whispered, his hands grabbing and yanking at his tousled hair, looking like a frightened child. No matter where he turned his white eyes could see nothing. He was now caught in a night mare world of his tortured mind. "D-Don't leave…leave me h-here…Get me out! I-I don't want to be he-here! Don't leave me!"

"You can hear me, can't you? You can hear me on the other side. In the world you'll never see again. As of now, you are no longer a citizen of America. Your files and papers have been destroyed and your identity stripped. You no longer exist to the world, James. You will be taken away to a place far from Ata and me and no one will ever come looking for you. You are now no one."

He felt no sympathy as he coldly stood, stepping away from the hands that desperately grabbed after him. The last time he would see James of America was as the man laid in a pitiful heap on the floor, rocking himself back and forth, foaming at the mouth as he was left to fend off the demons that assaulted him in a dark world in his mind. A far cry from the egocentric lech he had met days ago in the mall.

'**No one** crosses a Hiwatari. Not even you, James,' he thought as he closed the door behind him.

The final embers died within as Dranzer Demon returned to its slumbering state, finally freeing the teen of its satanic grip. For the first time since entering the cell, Kai was able to think again all on his own. As he thought back on what he had done a large part of him did not regret it. But, walking away, still hearing the doomed man's petrified cries, he did not wipe away the single tear that marked his face, evidence that, despite the force that possessed him, despite the events that had led up to this, he was just a teen who, like James, was also caught in his own world of nightmares.

* * *

The cold water felt soothing on his skin that still radiated heat. Cupping a few more handfuls and splashing it on his face, Kai slowly looked up at his reflection in the mirror hanging before him. Even though he hadn't put on any face paint that night, the lingering gloom of his actions marked him all the same. His eyes looked dim, drained temporarily and would take hours to regain their bright brilliance that was just one of his trademarks amongst his fans.

Fans…Stupid regional tournament in Japan…He was seriously considering just skipping it this year. It would go against his nature to just back out of something, but he'd have to learn: he had a suspicion that he was going to be sacrificing a number of things in the upcoming months, maybe even years. Yet it wasn't how much, but what he might have to give up that worried him. Normally, a worse case scenario would see him failing and losing his life to his enemies, but for him it was the risk of losing his partner in crime…if he'd still be up to fighting by his side.

Grabbing the hand towel, he dried off his face before pressing the soft fabric hard against his skin and releasing a tired sigh into it. It was then tossed over his shoulder carelessly as he stepped out of the bathroom room from where the kitchen was visible at the end of the hall. He had purposefully used one of the downstairs bathroom, wanting to get rid of as much evidence as possible before searching out his friends. Too weary to take a bath, he had merely wiped himself down with a wet washrag before drying off and changing into a night shirt and pants.

The dimmed lights of the kitchen gave off a ghost-like effect, as if he was caught in a time-warp. Everything looked the same way it had a few days ago, when he had been stubbornly battling a couple of coughs and a sore throat. Too proud to admit weakness, he would have probably made it ever worse had it not been for his friend who had returned and, after a few smart comments, send him off to a good shower and his bed. He could almost hear their exchange in the kitchen as he stood there, looking around with a slightly lost expression.

He had 'solved' one problem. But what good was the infinite power of shadows and flames when his best friend was an emotional wreck? Dranzer Demon's greatest strength was its hatred and despair; it had no interest in those who were weakened. No, the demon phoenix could never help. This was something that he had to do on his own.

To his great relief he felt the signal of Ata's chip when he made a new attempt to contact him. Vitha was still on guard and thus not up for data exchange, but a quick check was enough to assure him that Ata was indeed conscious and present in the compound.

Climbing the stairs, he was able to determine that Ata was in his own room. Since he had seen no sign of Bryan anywhere downstairs and the room the falcon always stayed in when visiting was empty Kai concluded that the teen had followed his instructions and had remained by Ata's side the entire time. Bryan, unpredictable as he may be, was dependable when it came to the wellbeing of those of his pack, as it had once been commented by a researcher in the Abbey. Though Ata was the wolf, in Bryan's mind their little group was a pack, one that he protected and in return was guaranteed sanctuary from the criticism he faced when amongst people who didn't know him, or rather were too afraid to understand him. Kai couldn't help smiling, the first since coming home, as he neared Ata's room. Bryan would easily leave a stranger dying in the streets, but to his pack, his friends, he had a code of loyalty that was one of the strongest and purest Kai had ever seen in another human being.

Reaching Ata's door, which was located right next to the steps that led up to Saskia and his rooms, he found that it had been left slightly ajar so he pushed it open. The room beyond was totally dark and silent with no sign of movement though Vitha's frequency was now stronger than ever. He heard James' screams begin again but he banished them, blinking to help his eyes adjust quicker. Though the lights were off the drapes were still open, allowing moon and starlight to shine into the room. Suddenly feeling the prickling sensation of someone's eyes on him, he looked to his right to where the bed was situated against the wall between the windows and a large, electronics covered desk to meet the piercing stare of one of the two teens laying on the king-sized mattress, watching him silently as he walked over and took a seat on the edge.

"This would make an adorable Christmas card," he teased half-heartedly.

Bryan's silent answer was a one-fingered salute executed by the arm closest to Kai though he could not raise it fully since it was being used as a pillow by a sleeping redhead. Curled up against Bryan's side, his head resting on the falcon's shoulder, Ata slept soundly. He was wearing a thick sweater and pants along with socks that Kai could not recalling him ever owning. When he placed a hand on the redhead's cheek he was pleased to find that it was no longer cold to the touch. Bryan had also found time to change out of his own wet clothes though his hair was still somewhat damp. Having always had a high tolerance against the chill (more like not caring at all if it was cold or not) he had merely donned a t-shirt and loose pants.

"Has he said anything yet?"

"Woke up, cried, fell back asleep," Bryan summed it all up rather nicely.

"Did Boris call?"

"He's sending a few quacks to pick the guy up. Said he was going to be used for experimentation somewhere in Chukotka. If he's still living, that is."

"He is."

Again, Bryan studied him closely for a minute, eyes scanning his face and posture. The light brows rose.

"I suppose that's one way of getting rid of him," the falcon commented, having seen enough to know what the phoenix had done during his absence.

"A lot less bloodier than your method."

"And twice as much fun."

There was a certain tone in his voice that all his friends knew all too well. It was a clipped tone, somewhat impatient and no small amount of need. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Have you eaten anything since coming home?"

"Haven't eaten anything since leaving home."

Bryan, bottomless pit that he was with an inferno for a metabolism, couldn't go more than an hour without food. It came and went, and he usually needed only small amounts of food at a time, but that stomach was always in demand for something to digest. Having spent almost five hours in a club, fifteen minutes shredding one man and then waiting over an hour for his friend while looking after the other one had cost him a lot of energy and his body was now in desperate need of refueling.

"The delivery people brought the shopping today. There should be some pizzas in the freezer," he said, shifting to take over from the older teen.

Grunting to show that he had accepted the offer, Bryan gently (a word not often associated with anything he'd ever done) extracted his arm from under Ata, making sure not to jolt the other too much. He managed to do so but the moment their bodies loss contact Ata's breath in his sleep hitched as if panicking and his hand reached out, grabbing Bryan's shirt. The Falborg blader usually never tolerated anything getting in his way of food but now he just paused, looking at the hand and then to Kai, who shook his head with a small smile. It would have been interesting to sit back and watch Bryan try to get away, but he couldn't for two reasons: he owed Bryan and was thankful for what the falcon had done that night, and he didn't want to cause any more distress to Ata.

Sliding over, he laid himself down behind the still sleeping teen, spooning behind him and wrapping his arms around the other. Feeling the renewed body contact, Ata finally relinquished Bryan and turned over, burying his head under the bluenette's chin. Pulling the redhead as close as humanely possible, Kai pointed silently to the blanket that had been folded at the foot of the bed. It was accordingly pulled up to him by Bryan and he settled it over them both. He was watching Ata's peaceful face intently but looked up when he heard Bryan's footsteps heading for the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he waited, knowing the falcon would pick up on the staring. He did.

Wordlessly, Kai simply nodded, closing his eyes briefly as he did so, effectively expressing his gratitude for the older teen's aid all throughout the night. Nodding back, though he looked strangely troubled, Bryan accepted the 'thank you' and stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Why couldn't it have been like this? Why couldn't his life have been filled with things that other teenagers worried about? Why didn't Ata get the chance to meet a more worthy person? Why hadn't he and Bryan gone to a club before? Why was it that this was the first time that the two of them had teamed up for something other than training, mainly to help their friend? Why couldn't they just be…normal? Instead they were trained to near death, enhanced and modified. He was forced to live with something akin to Hell within him that threatened to take over the moment he let his guard down.

'If we win…If we beat my grandfather and Boris and Dranzer Demon…What will we do? Would we be able to live normal lives?'

One thing he knew for sure; he would not be able to live without his team. He doubted any of them could go on without at least one other. If he was to go to Japan to compete he knew he'd be more withdrawn and asocial than usual; being away from his team mates, especially Ata, for too long always made him bitter and grumpy.

His pondering was interrupted though he wasn't sure by what at first. It wasn't until he felt a twitch against his chest that he realized that the cause of his distraction was Ata, who was beginning to stir, slowly waking up.

"Ata?" he said softly, stroking a smooth cheek to speed up the process.

Long lashes fluttered a few times before fully parting. Blue eyes stared at his chest for a couple of seconds before they traced a path up to meet his. Recognizing the face, Ata quickly looked away. Kai frowned and placing a hand on the side of the face, he forced Ata to look at him again. The tears. That's what Ata had attempted to hide.

"He's not worth it."

Ata drew a shuddered breath.

"…I wanted him to be."

Pulling the other higher onto the pillow so that they were eye-to-eye, he stared into the teary eyes.

"What?"

"I wanted him to be worth it…I wanted him to love me so much that he was worth crying over…I…I wanted the first man in my life to love me just as much as I loved him…then it wouldn't have been so painful…"

"How can you want a relationship like that?

Tears were now streaking down, soaking the pillow case and forming an ever growing dark stain on the fine material.

"I don't know…what came over me…I don't know how I could let this get to me. I would have never thought that it would affect me like this. I…I feel like I have shamed everything we've worked so long and hard for…I don't even recognize myself any more…I was such a fool…such a fool…I don't know what's wrong with me. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Not after how he treated me. Not after what he said to me. But…But I…I wanted him to want me..."

"He did want you, but for all the wrong reasons."

"I don't know…" Ata whispered, looking so lost that it hurt the bluenette. "I don't know why…It's just so strange. When with him…towards him…I just felt…wonderful. I felt like I was the most important thing in the world to him. I've never felt anything like it before. And I didn't want it to ever go away. And it won't…no matter how much I wish it would now. He'll always be here…in my mind…"

Making a frustrated noise, Ata clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in the pillow.

"Stop it, Ata," he ordered, growing agitated with the situation. "He never loved you. Not the way you deserve to be loved, anyway. How can you still feel anything remotely related to fondness towards him?"

"I want to hate him, Kai," Ata admitted, turning his face out of the pillow. "I want to hurt him the same way he hurt me. He was the first person I had ever fallen in love with…and now I know that he never loved me to begin with. All he wanted was my body. Being my first; that's what excited him. The idea of…of claiming me. That's what it was all about to him. That's all I was worth to him…That's how it's always been…"

"What do you mean by that?" Kai demanded, forcing the other to look at him by taking hold of his chin. "What has always been?"

The stare was almost too heartbreaking to meet but Kai forced himself, seething on the inside of the idea that something had been ailing his friend for some time now and that he had never noticed anything.

"What do you see when you look at me, Kai?"

"My best friend," he answered honestly. "My team mate and captain. The guy who earned all those titles through the years he's been at my side. A great blader and team player."

"That's what I want others to see too. I want them to see who I am, not what I look like. Until I met James, all I'd ever gotten were compliments on how I looked. I'd go to the clubs and have men and women come up to me and comment on how pretty I was and how good I looked, but they never stayed around long enough to find out more."

He paused, gaining the courage to say the following.

"I've been offered money to sleep with men, Kai. They come up to me on the dance floor, or even while I was walking down the street, and say that if I come with them they'd pay me up to a thousand dollars. Once…One time I joked with one of them and asked if he wouldn't prefer a real relationship. He laughed and told me that someone like me wasn't meant for relationships. 'A little cunt like you was meant to be fucked, not loved.' That's what he told me when I had refused to get into the car. And…and after James…I'm beginning to believe that…God, I feel so pathetic!"

Seething that he had not kept a closer eye on his friend, Kai was about to object to Ata's train of thoughts but someone else cut him off.

"Stop bitching."

Turning onto his back, Kai looked over to the door that was now open, the backlit form of Bryan leaning against the doorframe. He didn't know how long he had been there as he had been so focused on Ata to detect the other's return but the narrowed eyes and dangerous sneer meant that Bryan had heard Ata recite the stranger's unflattering comment.

"Bryan?" Ata asked softly, looking past Kai, strangely surprised to see him. He must have been too disoriented earlier to realize that he had been using the falcon as a pillow.

Both teens on the bed started when he stepped into the room, slamming the door loudly. Kai felt Ata almost wilt against him at the offended glare Bryan was pinning him with as he stalked closer. Bryan had never harmed the redhead but right now he was looking downright murderous.

Stopping on Kai's side of the bed, Bryan stared defiantly at the redhead who watched him nervously.

"Look at you," the older blader scowled. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Crying and moping over some goddamn pedophile! Get a fucking grip, Tala! You've been through worse! Your parents used you as a guinea pig, you were comatose for 2 years, Boris keeps messing with your system, but now you're laying here whimpering because one fucking foreigner didn't turn out to be some prince charming? You **are** pathetic!"

"Bryan!" Kai barked, sitting up. "You are not helping!"

"I'm just telling Tala to take it like a man instead of some love-sick school girl crying her heart out to her best friend! This is Tala Ivanov, Hiwatari, not some weak-hearted teenager! You talk soft words and hold him close but look what that has done to him! He's weak!"

Now getting to his feet, he roughly shoved Bryan in the chest. Ata made a sound to intervene but the two were too buys shouting at each other to notice.

"Don't you fucking tell me how to treat my friend! He's just had his heart broken by his first love and needs someone to talk to about it! Stop being such an emotionless jerk for once and try to be a bit more sympathetic!" He pointed at Ata, who was watching them with wide eyes, still sitting on the bed. "This is Ata! Not our team captain! Not a soldier of Russia! Not Biovolt's prized specimen! This is our **friend**! Don't you even care what he's going through!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you acting like such an ass!"

"**Because I'm scared for him!**"

Kai's arm fell limply to his side, the tension in his features and posture fading into a stunned expression. Behind him he could practically hear Ata's jaw dropping. Before him Bryan shifted in frustration, angrily running a hand through his short hair and cursing a few choice cuss words in Russian. Seeing as he had already admitted it, he went on, speaking in an angered voice.

"Feeling sorry for yourself…blaming yourself. It doesn't help. That's what my mother did after that useless father of mine ran off with some whore. She just sat in the corner, crying and hating herself. It didn't help, only made her worse. Woke up one morning and found her dead in that corner; she took a razor to her wrist. The police came and took me away and put me in that godforsaken Abbey because I was too young to be on my own. All because she couldn't get a grip. All because she acted the same way you are acting right now. So don't you fucking think that I'm going let you do what she did!"

Silence. Not a word. The room was so quiet one could have heard a pin drop downstairs. His audience, taken back by the raw display of emotions, of fear and concern, could not think of anything to say for almost a minute and merely stood there, watching him. Embarrassed by his outburst, Bryan mumbled something under his breath and looked away.

"I'm sorry…"

Ata was on his feet, a guilty expression on his tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry, Kai, for not listening to you about James and arguing with you. And I'm sorry I worried you and made you think of what your mother did, Bryan. I shouldn't have allowed someone come between us…"

"I still can't understand why you are so dead-set on finding someone…but you can do better that American, Tala," Bryan muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back heavily against the wall.

"You deserve way better than that," Kai corrected, sitting down on the edge of the bed, exhaustion having finally caught up with him.

"I want to forget about everything that happened these past few days. I really do…"

"You will. We'll just have to give you time," he said, looking over at Bryan who snorted but nodded. Staring up through his bangs at his redheaded friend, he smiled. "And you'll have a lot of time to find someone else. Though, personally, but I don't think you ever will."

"I won't…?" Ata asked sadly, also sitting down though staring at the carpet.

"No…cause you're too damn good for anyone."

The blue eyes blinked. And a faint shadow of the redhead's smile showed itself as a tiny sparkle flickered behind the remaining tears.

"You're just saying that to keep me put."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he teased, turning to sit against the headboard and stretching his legs on the bed behind Ata. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Wiping his eyes on the sleeves of his sweater, Ata managed a light laugh.

"I've learned my lesson there so I guess I'm going to be hanging off your every word for the rest of my life."

Crawling over the bluenette's legs, he stretched himself out like his friend and both looked back at the remaining teen still standing near the wall.

"Man enough to sleep in the same bed as your bestest friends?" Kai smirked, getting a raised brow.

"That's not even a word."

"Just get over here. As your captain, I command you to lay here," Ata patted the space beside him.

"…Just make sure you keep your hands and mouth to yourself," Bryan warned though he walked over, going around the bed to climb on, lying down on Ata's other side.

They simply laid there. Bryan with his hands behind his head and eyes close though they knew he wasn't asleep. Kai and Ata followed his lead and Ata now laid with his head on Kai's shoulder while the bluenette stared up at the ceiling.

"Elvis."

"What?"

"Elvis is on your ceiling."

"Really?" Ata asked, looking up.

Bryan opened his eyes, looking at the two quizzically before also looking up at the patterned lines of the ceiling.

"All I have is the evolution theory and you've got the freaking King of Rock 'n Roll," Kai sighed. "That is so unfair."

"You're right. I think I'll be spending much more time in my room from now on. You're room is too boring."

"What the Hell are you two talking about?"

Rolling over onto his stomach, Ata grinned down at the frowning falcon.

"Unless I move over into Bryan's room and see what he's got on his ceiling."

"Touch my bed and I'll burn it. With you in it."

"Aw, I thought you cared for me."

"I'm done caring. And one word to Spencer or Ian about what I said back there and you'll regret it."

"You wouldn't dare," Ata pouted.

"He had enough guts to dance," Kai remembered, grinning at the image.

"Really?"

The blue flames in those eyes ignited. The trademark smile returned. The twisted humor had resurfaced. The latter much to Bryan's dismay.

"You **danced**, Bryan? How was he?"

"Made us look like a couple of amateurs."

"One word of **that** to Spencer or Ian and I will make **both** of you regret it."

"Did he moved his hips?"

"Elvis couldn't have done it better."

"I'm leaving if you don't shut up."

"And he danced with that knife buddy of his too."

"What? No way!"

"Got all close and personal."

"That's it!"

The bed shifted as Bryan sat up but Ata was quicker and pinned him back down, sitting on his stomach to keep him from leaving.

"Tell me all about it, please?" he begged, using the old big-eyes routine. "It will make me feel much, much, **much** better!"

"If you don't get off me right now…"

"Got something to hide?"

"…Fuck you, Hiwatari!" Bryan snarled when he picked up on the innuendo.

"You're hot," the redhead suddenly said.

Sputtering, the falcon was about to say something but a hand on his forehead brought both boys attention up to Ata who, still perched on top of Bryan, was frowning.

"You're running a fever," he clarified.

"Am not," he huffed.

Right on cue: one massive sneeze.

"Wooks wike one wittle birdie caught a cold out in the wain," Kai grinned maliciously. "Poor, poor wittle falcon. Guess you're going to have to stay in bed for a few days."

"Not to mention take a lot of medicines," Ata added.

"And have your temperature taken."

Sneezing again, Bryan growled.

"You're both a pain in the ass."

"And you like it that way," Ata grinned. Not giving Bryan a chance to react, he planted a big old wet one on the falcon before jumping to his feet. Rounding the bed, the spring back in his steps, he grinned at the bluenette who remained calmly where he laid. "I'll make the soup, you get the thermometer."

Snickering, Kai sat up while Bryan cursed, spat and wiped his mouth on the other side of the bed.

"Which way is he going to have take it?"

"I'm thinking rectally, since he likes it when we are a pain in the ass."

"Go to Hell!" Bryan shouted as they closed the door behind them but a session of heavy coughing forced him to stay put. He'd most likely try to slip away but with the entire penthouse bolted and locked he had no where to go. And, skilled as he was, he could not hide with all the coughing he was doing.

"He is too cute sometimes," Ata smiled as they headed down the hall towards the stairs. "Makes me want to hug him and kiss him and never let him go."

"I'd love to see you try."

"You never know."

"Indeed."

"Kai?" He stopped, taking the other by the arm. Standing in the dimly lit corridor, his eyes shone bright blue. "After what has happened…I don't think that I will ever be the same. I'll try my best but there will always be a part of me that I cannot bring back. And neither can you…"

Stroking a cheek with his knuckles, he shook his head.

"Then I suppose I'll just have to settle with what's left. Even then, I'm not letting anyone anywhere near you for some time and I don't want to hear any complaints, alright?"

"Then I suppose I'll just have to settle with you."

"For now."

Their lips met, still curled in warm smiles.

"Hm, still the best kisser ever," Ata teased, pulling away. "I swear, Kai. If you weren't my best friend…"

"I prefer to let you watch from a distance. Longing but not getting."

Nipping the bluenette on his lower lip for mocking his own words a few days earlier, he lightly shoved him in the direction of the stairs.

"Let's hurry before Bryan scales down the building via the window."

As they descended, planning ways to totally humiliate their friend for as long as they can keep him in the penthouse and under their medical care, Kai watched the other, almost lightheaded with the sight of the blue eyes so vivid and alive and sound of Ata's excited ideas and laugh.

They were different from others. They were facing a threat beyond all rational thought. They'd been through Hell and back and still had many trips to make before they could even begin to hope that they'd be free. Normalcy had never played a very important role in his life.

But for now, for this one night, for this one moment, things were back to normal. And if this was what awaited them after they'd defeated the tyrants of Biovolt and the beast within him then Kai was willing to go at any distance to win.

More important things awaited him now, though. Namely where he had left that thermometer…

Bryan was **so** going to regret making fun of him when he had been ill.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Wah? Over 10000 words for one chapter! Egads! Well, it took me almost an entire year, but this one's a wrap! The shortest fic I have ever completed (excluding one-shots) but well worth the effort.

With this Iwanted toestablish a better sense of friendship between Kai and Ata and Bryan, who will be a prominent character in 'Stand By Me'. Yes, the other characters (like Saskia and Natasia) never made a physical appearance, but that was deliberate because I wanted to focus this story only on the three guys. It may seem as ifKai values Ata over Saskia, but that's just due to the plot of this fic. The relationships established between all three of them in this fic will play an important role in the sequel.

And, once again, I have added something to this Beyblade universe that I had originally intended to have in 'Untold Truths' but ultimately decided not to include, namely Kai's abilities to transfer peoples' minds into a world of their greatest fears. Which made me almost laugh when I first found out about the third seasonsince back then I hadn't known the character of Brooklyn. Oopsie, me thinks me may have given away a part of 'Stand By Me's plot.

The deal here is: In this story, Kai is greatly angered by what James did to Ata and so, at this level of rage, he vented it out on James by trapping him in horror land. In 'Untold Truths', everyone thought that Ata had died, plus Saskia had been kidnapped and Ray had left after the two had confessed their feelings to one another. All of this made Kai ubber-pissed, far more so than he was in this fic. He was so wrathful that he lost complete control of Dranzer Demon, so the beast got loose, attacked, and you all know the rest. All in all, Kai's temper and emotions are his weakness because the more he lets them get a hold of him, the more power and control he surrenders to Dranzer Demon.

Yup, I thought all that up all by my little old self.

Last chapter and all, but I love to know what you thought of this chapter as well as the entire story, soooo…

Read & Review, please!

Namarie,

Ladya C. Maxine


End file.
